Une autre histoire
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: James et Lily Potter n'ont pas donné naissance à un fils mais à une fille. Ils ont été tués en cette nuit funeste du 31 octobre mais leur fille, elle, n'a pas été confiée aux Dursley… En fait, elle a disparu en même temps qu'un certain Mangemort repenti nommé Severus Rogue… Oubliez tout ce que vous croyez savoir sur Harry Potter car je vais vous raconter une tout autre histoire…
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, amigos… ^^_

_Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire qui tourne dans ma tête depuis pas mal de temps._

_Ne me frappez pas! Je vous promets que je continue à écrire "C'est ta chance" mais il est vrai que j'ai du mal avec la fin de cette histoire… Ca fait tellement longtemps que je l'écris que j'ai des difficultés à la lâcher…^^ Bref!_

_Ici, notre histoire parlera de Severus Rogue et de Violet Potter (Violet étant le prénom anglais pour Violette ;-)^^). Je voulais dépeindre un monde alternatif où Severus serait parti en emportant le bébé avec lui et je vous avoue que je me suis un peu inspirée du "Bossu" de Paul Féval, comme ça, vous savez à peu près à quoi vous en tenir… ;-)_

_Il y aura environ une vingtaine de chapitres et je l'ai presque terminée (juste encore deux ou trois choses à peaufiner ;-))_

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**UNE AUTRE HISTOIRE**

**Chapitre 1**

En ce soir du 31 octobre 1981, Severus n'était pas serein.

Il n'était pas serein car, même s'il avait imploré les deux plus grands sorciers de leur siècle d'épargner et de protéger la femme qu'il aimait, il sentait que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit cette nuit-là. C'était quelque chose d'épidermique, il ressentait dans sa propre chair qu'un grand malheur était arrivé.

Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu qu'il répète cette foutue prophétie qu'il avait entendue dans une chambre d'un établissement miteux comme la Tête de Sanglier proférée par une folle qui se prenait pour une voyante ? Quelle gourde, celle-là ! Elle n'aurait pas pu la fermer ? Et lui, n'aurait-il pas pu se trouver ailleurs ou être chassé avant ?

Il grimaça en songeant à toutes ses réflexions, qui passaient et repassaient continuellement dans sa tête, et il accéléra le pas en traversant les rues désertes de Godric's Hollow.

Arrivé devant la maison des Potter, son visage déjà blême pâlit encore plus et se décomposa. La porte d'entrée avait été arrachée de ses gonds, les fenêtres soufflées comme par une explosion et tout un pan de mur s'était écroulé. La maison avait littéralement été ravagée et la magie noire imprégnait toute la propriété.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, baguette à la main, l'œil aux aguets, et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'étage où il y avait visiblement le plus de dégâts.

Dans les escaliers, il enjamba le corps sans vie de James Potter mais la terreur qu'il ressentait pour l'unique femme qu'il avait jamais aimée l'empêcha de se réjouir pleinement de ce spectacle. Il se contenta donc de l'ignorer et redoubla de vitesse avant de parvenir devant une chambre d'enfant d'où provenaient les pleurs d'un bébé.

Il passa le pas de la porte à toute allure et tomba à genoux à l'instant où il vit sa Lily adorée étendue sur le sol, ses cheveux roux étalés autour de sa tête comme un halo incandescent, l'étincelle de la vie ayant définitivement quitté ses grands yeux émeraude désormais fixés sur le néant.

Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de cet infâme marmot braillard qui criait à pleins poumons, il lâcha sa baguette magique et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la serrer contre son cœur, ses larmes se déversant dans un flot ininterrompu sur ses joues blanches, un cri déchirant s'élevant depuis sa gorge comme s'il était un animal blessé.

Il caressa frénétiquement son visage et ses cheveux de ses mains tremblantes durant de nombreuses minutes avec le fol espoir qu'elle finisse par se réveiller, en se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un dément, serrant contre lui le corps de la jeune femme qui devenait de plus en plus froid à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Peu à peu, sa raison reprenant le dessus sur ses émotions et réalisant que Lily était morte et que jamais plus il ne verrait ses yeux verts pétiller de malice, son sourire illuminer ses traits ou ses cheveux roux miroiter sous l'éclat du soleil et que jamais il n'entendrait plus le son mélodieux de sa voix ni de son rire, il la reposa doucement à terre et se pencha vers elle afin de déposer un tendre et léger baiser sur ses lèvres bleutées.

Soudain, en ayant assez d'entendre les cris et les geignements du bébé qui était assis à terre tout près d'eux à pleurer et à hoqueter bruyamment comme s'il était au bord de l'implosion, il attrapa vivement son petit corps tremblant de ses deux mains et le secoua avec vigueur en hurlant :

« Tais-toi ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute à toi ! »

Les pleurs de l'enfant cessèrent immédiatement et Severus fixa de son terrible regard noir cette horrible chose qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qui était la raison de la mort de Lily.

En observant ses cheveux noirs comme ceux de Potter plaqués sur son crâne, son petit visage rond rougi et couvert de larmes et son front où une plaie en forme d'éclair venait de se graver au-dessus de son sourcil droit, il songea qu'il pourrait très bien le livrer à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts. Après tout, Lily était morte et plus rien ne comptait pour lui désormais.

Tandis qu'il se redressait en tenant le bébé à bout de bras devant lui, hésitant à le livrer ou à simplement l'abandonner à son sort, celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes et les plongea dans ceux de l'homme en noir. Sa respiration se bloqua nette dans sa gorge et il fixa les deux émeraudes scintillantes qui le scrutaient attentivement pendant de nombreuses secondes.

C'étaient ses yeux… Exactement ses yeux… Ses si beaux yeux verts… L'enfant avait ses yeux à elle… Les yeux de Lily…

Le bébé, semblant étrangement rassuré par ce Mangemort qui projetait sérieusement de le livrer à la mort quelque secondes auparavant, tendit subitement ses petites mains vers lui et émit un léger gazouillis enjoué.

Severus fronça ses sourcils noirs, désemparé, et approcha le bébé de son visage pour mieux examiner l'étonnante couleur émeraude de ses iris. Ce dernier posa immédiatement ses deux petites menottes sur ses joues blafardes et gigota de bonheur.

Rogue se calma un peu, apaisé par ce regard qu'il avait pensé ne jamais revoir plein de vie, entoura l'enfant de son bras gauche, attrapa le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou de sa main droite et lut ce qui y était inscrit : _Violet Lily Potter_.

« Lily… » murmura-t-il en reposant le bijou sur la poitrine de la petite fille tout en l'observant intensément de ses yeux charbon.

Tout à coup, il entendit un grand fracas dans l'entrée et des pas se précipiter dans l'escalier et il transplana rapidement en emportant le bébé avec lui.

.

Il n'avait prévenu personne de son départ ni de l'endroit où il se rendait et il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de partir s'installer dans un petit chalet abandonné et perdu dans les Alpes françaises à l'écart d'un petit village de quelques dizaines d'habitants en emmenant la fillette avec lui dans ses bagages.

Quelques coups de baguette magique avaient suffi pour remettre en état la petite demeure qu'il avait trouvée, il l'avait un peu arrangée et protégée à l'aide d'enchantements puis il s'y était établi définitivement avec le bébé.

Entre temps, il avait lu dans_ La Gazette du sorcier_ que Lord Voldemort avait disparu, que Sirius Black avait été jeté en prison pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow, que les Potter et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été tués, et que les Aurors britanniques recherchaient activement Violet Potter ainsi que lui-même depuis leur disparition.

Il choisit d'ignorer délibérément tout cela, se contentant de faire comme si ça ne le concernait pas le moins du monde, et il se présenta aux rares Moldus qui avaient le courage de l'approcher sous le nom de Charles Miller, un Anglais qui s'était expatrié en France avec sa fille après la mort de sa femme.

Rogue n'avait pas jugé utile de leur donner plus de détails que cela et les autochtones ne tentèrent pas d'approfondir la question en raison de l'austérité naturelle du sorcier, qui suffisait à tenir éloigné de lui le plus courageux de ces Moldus, de sa récente et tragique perte et aussi du désintérêt des villageois pour les problèmes de cet étranger bizarre.

Évidemment, tout ne fut pas rose au début et il y eut énormément de cris et de larmes. Severus faillit plus d'une fois étrangler la rejetonne de ce satané Potter mais elle fut à chaque fois sauvée in extremis par son regard émeraude qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère et qui était la seule et unique chose qui parvenait à le calmer et à lui faire abandonner ses envies de meurtres.

Le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans dut plus d'une fois prendre sur lui et apprendre de nombreuses choses tout seul car il ne savait absolument pas comment s'occuper d'un bébé. Il n'en avait jamais gardé, ne s'en était jamais soucié et n'avait pas une mère, une épouse ou une amie qui aurait pu lui expliquer les choses et l'aider.

Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'il songeait à baisser les bras et à abandonner, il pensait à son ennemi de toujours qui avait le même âge que lui et qui avait déjà réussi à garder cette petite chose fragile en vie durant une année entière. Il reprenait alors du poil de la bête afin de se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien, voire mieux, que James Potter. Après tout il était bien plus intelligent que lui…

.

« Arrête de pleurer, je ne viendrai pas près de toi ! » cria-t-il depuis sa chambre, étendu dans son lit en pyjama, en posant son livre sur sa table de chevet avant de se masser les tempes d'une main.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la petite fille appelait et pleurait mais, refusant de céder à tous ses caprices et ne voulant pas accourir à chaque crise de larmes comme s'il n'était qu'un toutou ou son elfe de maison, il tenait bon et la laissait s'égosiller dans son berceau qui se situait dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

« Je t'ai promenée, nourrie et changée. Tu n'as pas de quoi te plaindre. Alors arrête, ajouta-t-il encore, comme si l'enfant était déjà capable de comprendre les arguments logiques qu'il lui exposait.

\- Papa… Mama… hoqueta-t-elle de sa petite voix brisée.

\- Ça aussi, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils n'étaient plus là… Fais-toi une raison, morveuse… répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Papa… Mama… Papa… Mama… répéta-t-elle en boucle, sa respiration de plus en plus hachée et laborieuse.

\- Arrête ! » ordonna-t-il encore, énervé, au bout de la vingtième édition.

Bizarrement, le calme qui suivit son injonction ne le rassura pas vraiment. Il se redressa dans son lit en fronçant les sourcils et en tendant l'oreille, à l'affut, puis, ne percevant plus le moindre son, il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il la découvrit assise dans son berceau, en nage, la sueur ayant collé ses petits cheveux noirs sur son crâne, ses joues baignées de larmes, de la morve s'écoulant abondamment de son nez, sa grenouillère pleine de vomi tant elle avait pleuré et s'était stressée en ne le voyant pas apparaître mais surtout, chose qui l'effraya le plus, le visage bleu car elle ne respirait plus.

Réalisant immédiatement la gravité de la situation, il se précipita vers elle, la prit dans les bras et tapota vigoureusement son dos en la tenant contre lui et en la suppliant, paniqué :

« Oh, je t'en prie, respire ! Respire, Violet ! Je ne ferai plus ça ! Je viendrai, la prochaine fois ! Je te le promets mais, par Merlin, respire ! Respire, bon sang ! »

Il déplaça le bébé pour le mettre à la hauteur de son visage et le scruta attentivement, effrayé, avant de l'entendre prendre une grande inspiration et de la voir reprendre peu à peu sa couleur rose.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » soupira-t-il, soulagé, en la serrant dans ses bras et en caressant un peu sa petite tête.

Il la garda contre lui durant plusieurs minutes en la berçant pour l'apaiser et faire cesser ses pleurs puis il murmura à voix basse :

« Je suis désolé… Vraiment désolé… Je peux bien te le dire à toi, vu que tu ne dis pas encore grand-chose et que tu auras sûrement oublié quand tu seras plus grande.

\- Solé… Solé… Désolé… répéta-t-elle fièrement.

\- Ah ! Maudite Potter ! Ça, tu répètes ! s'exclama-t-il en la détachant de lui pour l'observer. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, morveuse… »

La petite émit un gazouillis enjoué en gigotant joyeusement et Severus décréta, après avoir soupiré et secoué légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite :

« Allez ! Je te change une nouvelle fois, je nettoie ton lit et je te recouche, Potter ! »

Il partit la poser sur la table à langer, lui ôta ses vêtements humides de sueur, de larmes et de vomi, en profita pour changer sa couche et lui lancer un rapide _Tergeo_ car il n'avait pas le courage de lui redonner un bain à cette heure puis il la rhabilla et remplaça ses draps salis d'un simple coup de baguette avant de la recoucher dans son berceau.

Dès l'instant où elle quitta ses bras et quand elle le vit éloigner sa main après avoir remonté légèrement la couverture sur ses jambes puis lui tourner le dos pour s'en aller, le bébé se remit aussitôt à pleurer.

« Oh, non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer tout de même ! s'exclama Rogue en revenant dans son champ de vision.

\- Papa… Mama… se contenta-t-elle répondre en hoquetant déjà, ses yeux verts brillant de nouvelles larmes.

\- Toi, tu dors là et, moi, je dors à côté ! C'est comme ça ! » décréta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Les sanglots et les cris recommencèrent de plus bel jusqu'à ce que Severus ne revienne une fois encore, excédé, et ne la prenne dans ses bras pour la faire taire.

« Bon, écoute-moi bien, mini Potter, je suis crevé, déclara-t-il en observant ses petits yeux où les larmes s'étaient taries dès qu'il l'avait reprise contre lui. Ça fait des jours que tu m'empêches de dormir, alors je te propose un marché : je te prends avec moi pour cette nuit et après tu dormiras toute seule. C'est bien clair ?

\- Papa ? répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues avant de lui sourire.

\- Pfff… Tu es vraiment stupide… Je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec ton papa, je suis bien mieux que lui, moi, et bien plus intelligent », rétorqua-t-il en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Violet se mit à rire, comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit, et il la coucha dans son grand lit, lança quelques sortilèges pour l'empêcher de tomber ou de s'étouffer sous la couette et les oreillers puis il s'étendit à côté d'elle avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant :

« Tu as intérêt à dormir maintenant, mini monstre. »

Quelques sons inarticulés lui répondirent puis il rouvrit les paupières après plusieurs minutes de silence et constata que le bébé s'était finalement endormi, serein et apaisé par sa présence, en tenant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs dans sa toute petite main et en suçant son pouce de l'autre.

Il soupira encore en grimaçant légèrement tout en l'observant avant d'également se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de connaître la suite!_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir et je suis heureuse de voir que ça vous plaît!_

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre qui se déroule quelques années après le premier… _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! martelait sans relâche Violet en sautillant sur le matelas et en secouant l'épaule de l'homme qui était étendu dans le grand lit tout près d'elle.

\- Violet, arrête immédiatement de crier. Je t'ai entendue, je ne suis pas sourd, répondit Severus en ouvrant les paupières et en se redressant.

\- Mais, papa, tu avais dit qu'on irait voir les petites chèvres de Monsieur Bergues aujourd'hui, protesta la fillette, à genoux à côté de lui, en affichant une mine boudeuse.

\- Oui, je le sais, et nous irons les voir, mais, là, il est six heures du matin, Violet, expliqua-t-il patiemment en prenant en main le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant ses grands yeux verts.

\- Et alors ? répéta-t-il en reposant le réveil à côté de lui. À six heures du matin, les petites chèvres et les villageois dorment encore, tout simplement.

\- Mais… on ira quand alors ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, songeuse.

\- D'abord, nous allons nous brosser les dents, nous coiffer et nous habiller, ensuite je préparerai le petit-déjeuner et nous le mangerons tous les deux et puis seulement nous sortirons et nous marcherons tranquillement jusqu'au terrain de Monsieur Bergues pour aller voir les chèvres, expliqua-t-il en exposant leur programme point par point.

\- D'accord ! Viens vite, papa ! Je veux voir les chèvres ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en sautant du lit et en courant vers sa chambre.

\- Salle de bain, Violet ! ordonna-t-il en la voyant filer du mauvais côté.

\- D'accord ! » répondit-elle en repassant en trottinant devant la porte de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle d'eau, telle une petite tornade aux longs cheveux noirs.

Severus repoussa sa couverture en soupirant, posa ses pieds sur le sol et mit ses coudes sur ses jambes avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de le frotter un peu pour se réveiller convenablement.

Cela faisait déjà près de quatre ans qu'il habitait là avec la fille de James et Lily Potter. Autant d'années où il n'avait pas pu dormir correctement ni se reposer ou faire ce qu'il voulait, peu importe le jour de la semaine ou la période de l'année, à cause de la pile électrique qu'était cette petite fille pleine d'énergie. Il avait bien un peu de répit lorsqu'il la déposait à l'école moldue mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps… En plus, ici, c'étaient les vacances d'été, donc il l'avait sur le dos sept jours sur sept et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Violet venait d'avoir cinq ans, elle parlait à tout bout de champ et elle adorait les animaux. Alors, un jour, pour la faire taire un peu, il lui avait promis d'aller voir les chèvres de Monsieur Bergues en échange d'une petite heure de silence et de tranquillité durant laquelle elle avait fait des coloriages sans l'embêter tandis que lui-même soufflait un peu. Maintenant il devait honorer sa promesse…

« Papa, tu viens ? entendit-il depuis la salle de bain.

\- Oui, j'arrive », répondit-il en se levant du lit et en se lançant un sortilège pour troquer son pyjama contre un jeans noir et une chemise de la même couleur.

Bon, même si elle lui cassait littéralement les oreilles depuis qu'elle avait appris à parler, il préférait mille fois ça à sa phase de bébé. Au moins, maintenant, elle comprenait ce qu'il disait quand il lui expliquait patiemment les choses et lui, au lieu de jouer aux devinettes, savait précisément ce qu'elle voulait ou ce qu'elle avait, vu qu'elle pouvait désormais le lui signifier clairement.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain, en songeant que cela lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre de l'entendre l'appeler _papa_ mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix afin de garder leur identité secrète et de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Moldus, et il découvrit la fillette debout à côté d'un petit passet situé devant l'évier.

« Tu as vu ? Je t'ai attendu. Je n'ai pas grimpé dessus toute seule, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

\- Bien. Tu peux monter dessus maintenant », décréta-t-il en lui donnant sa main pour la stabiliser.

Il lui fit ensuite couler un gobelet d'eau, lui donna sa brosse à dent sur laquelle il avait étalé une couche de dentifrice puis l'engagea d'un signe de tête à se brosser les dents.

« Les petites chèvres, elles… voulut-elle dire, la bouche pleine de mousse.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Tu me le diras après », l'interrompit-il en la regardant d'un œil sévère.

Loin d'être impressionnée, la petite fille lui sourit de toutes ses dents recouvertes de dentifrice bleu puis termina son brossage avant de se rincer la bouche et de recracher l'eau.

« Les petites chèvres, elles ont aussi eu des bébés ! Alors, il y aura des encore plus petites ! s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste, en descendant du petit tabouret en tenant fermement sa grande main.

\- C'est merveilleux, je me réjouis de voir ça… répondit-il, sarcastique.

\- Moi aussi ! » répliqua-t-elle, tout sourire.

Rogue esquissa un mince rictus dû à son enthousiasme et à son manque de discernement, car elle était bien trop jeune pour être capable de repérer de l'ironie dans une phrase, et il déclara en s'emparant la brosse à cheveux :

« Allez, c'est parti pour cent coups de brosse. Tu es prête à compter ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle vivement en lui tournant le dos.

\- On y va alors. »

Tandis qu'elle s'était sagement mise à compter, Severus passait patiemment la brosse dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il avait trouvé cette idée de cent coups de brosse, d'une part, pour être sûr de correctement démêler sa tignasse et, d'autre part, pour la ralentir un peu et la freiner dans son élan. Car, s'il la laissait faire, elle partirait se promener dès l'aube, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé… Lui-même n'était pas un gros dormeur mais la petite fille le battait à plat de couture.

Ensuite, quand elle avait grandi, il lui avait demandé de compter le nombre de fois où il passait la brosse dans ses cheveux afin de lui apprendre à compter mais aussi pour l'empêcher de babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle parlait déjà bien assez comme ça, alors il trouvait tous les moyens et toutes les astuces pour la canaliser et l'exhorter au calme.

« … 97, 98, 99 et 100 ! » termina-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Severus reposa la brosse à cheveux sur le bord de l'évier après s'être brièvement coiffé, il se brossa rapidement les dents puis la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

« Alors, tu me montres comment tu fais pour t'habiller toute seule comme une grande ? demanda-t-il en la trouvant assise sur son lit.

\- Oui, d'accord ! » approuva-t-elle avec enthousiasme en sautant sur ses deux pieds et en faisant passer sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête.

Rogue ramassa le vêtement qu'elle avait jeté à terre, le plia et le posa sur son lit pendant qu'elle enfilait sa culotte puis il la vit observer la robe qu'il lui avait sortie le jour précédent avec une moue dubitative.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas celle-là ? interrogea-t-il alors devant son air sceptique.

\- Si, mais je peux pas mettre la verte à la place ? rétorqua-t-elle en levant son petit visage vers lui.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore nettoyée. Mets celle que je t'ai sortie. Je laverai la verte pour demain, si tu veux.

\- Ça va, acquiesça-t-elle sans protester en prenant la robe de couleur vichy bleu ciel en coton et en l'enfilant. C'est toi qui remontes la tirette, papa », déclara-t-elle ensuite, en bougeant ses cheveux et en lui exposant son dos.

Severus remonta la fermeture éclair et replaça ses cheveux derrière son dos puis il décréta encore :

« Lunettes et sandales.

\- Oui, déclara-t-elle en chaussant ses petites lunettes rondes, mais, les sandales, je sais pas les attacher… ajouta-t-elle, déçue.

\- Je le ferai. Enfile-les simplement. »

Une fois que Rogue eut fini d'attacher les boucles de ses chaussures, il se redressa et l'entendit affirmer fièrement, passant du coq à l'âne, comme bien souvent :

« Moi, je sais comment on fait la différence entre les filles et les garçons ! »

Il avala de travers sous le coup de la surprise, se demandant subitement si un jour il n'avait pas oublié de fermer la porte de la salle de bain pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, et braqua ses yeux noirs sur elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe, avant de l'engager à s'expliquer :

« Et comment fait-on la différence ?

\- C'est facile ! Les filles, elles mettent des robes et, les garçons, des pantalons ! dit-elle avec aplomb, sûre d'elle.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça… acquiesça-t-il, après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement. Viens, descendons à la cuisine maintenant », ajouta-t-il ensuite en la faisant se lever et en posant sa main dans son dos pour la faire avancer.

Il avait alors préparé leur petit-déjeuner pendant que la fillette lui parlait de tout et de rien avec une vivacité hors du commun puis ils l'avaient dégusté avant de sortir de la maison à sept heures et demi du matin et ils avaient marché gentiment dans les prairies qui entouraient leur maison vers la petite ferme de Monsieur Bergues qui habitait à environ deux kilomètres de là.

En chemin, la petite fille courait devant lui en discutant encore de tout ce qu'elle voyait et de tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, se penchant souvent pour cueillir des fleurs, ramasser des petits cailloux ou tenter de faire monter un papillon ou une coccinelle sur sa main, et revenant souvent sur ses pas pour lui montrer ses trouvailles ou lui poser des questions.

Rogue se contentait de l'écouter, d'acquiescer, de lui répondre, de tendre sa main pour récupérer les trésors qu'elle lui confiait et surtout de la suivre des yeux, en marchant tranquillement derrière elle, la rappelant à l'ordre uniquement lorsqu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision.

Au détour d'un virage, au milieu de ces vertes prairies, Severus reconnut une petite fleur mauve, il se pencha pour la cueillir puis appela la fillette qui gambadait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin :

« Violet, viens un peu ici, s'il te plaît.

\- J'étais pas loin ! Je te voyais toujours, papa ! affirma-t-elle en approchant néanmoins de lui.

\- Oui, je le sais. Je ne vais pas te gronder, rassure-toi, répondit-il calmement. Je voulais simplement te montrer cette petite fleur, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant découvrir le petit végétal qu'il tenait entre son pouce et son index.

\- Oh, elle est jolie, s'extasia la fillette en posant ses deux mains sur son bras comme pour mieux l'observer.

\- Sais-tu comment cette fleur s'appelle ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- C'est une violette.

\- Comme moi ? interrogea-t-elle vivement, les yeux ronds.

\- Oui, comme toi, approuva-t-il, amusé par sa stupéfaction. Sens-la, elle sent très bon, conseilla-t-il encore.

\- Oh, oui ! Ça sent très très bon ! acquiesça-t-elle vigoureusement en relevant ses yeux émeraude vers lui après avoir humé son délicat parfum. Papa, pourquoi tu m'as donné le même nom qu'une fleur ? questionna-t-elle alors, intriguée.

\- Parce que ta maman aussi portait le nom d'une fleur… déclara-t-il, en s'abîmant soudain dans ses souvenirs, mélancolique.

\- C'était quoi, elle ?

\- Lily… Ça veut dire lys en anglais, expliqua-t-il brièvement à la petite qui parlait les deux langues.

\- Lily ? C'est joli, Lily », répliqua-t-elle, songeuse.

Rogue observa durant quelques instants la fillette qui semblait pensive, il se pencha vers elle, glissa la petite violette dans ses cheveux noirs tout près de son oreille droite et déclara en caressant un peu sa joue de son index :

« Remettons-nous en marche afin de voir ces chèvres. »

La petite fille lui offrit un sourire lumineux, terriblement heureuse de cette petite marque de tendresse, auxquelles elle n'avait droit que très rarement, et se remit à marcher doucement à côté de lui.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur la propriété de Monsieur Bergues qui les accueillit avec le sourire, ravi de voir cette petite fille que tous les villageois trouvaient tellement attachante.

« Ah ! Voilà Mademoiselle Violette ! s'exclama le vieil homme en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches en la regardant arriver vers lui, suivie de près par le jeune homme toujours vêtu de noir.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Bergues ! répondit la fillette, aux anges.

\- Bonjour, princesse. Que fais-tu là, ma petite ? demanda-t-il ensuite, intrigué.

\- Papa m'avait promis de m'emmener voir vos chèvres, expliqua-t-elle, souriante.

\- Oh, mais c'est un gentil papa que tu as là ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle fièrement sous le regard impassible de Severus.

\- Tu veux caresser les chèvres et m'aider à les nourrir ?

\- Oh, oui ! acquiesça-t-elle vivement, enthousiaste. Papa, je peux ? s'enquit-elle tout de même en se tournant vers lui.

\- Bien sûr. Vas-y, approuva-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Ouais ! Merci, papa ! répliqua-t-elle en prenant la main que le vieil homme lui tendait. On pourra aussi voir les bébés ? demanda-t-elle encore à Monsieur Bergues en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Évidemment qu'on ira voir les bébés ! Mais il faudra faire attention et être très douce et très gentille avec, d'accord ? répondit-il en posant une condition importante.

\- Oui, d'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt, heureuse.

Le vieux berger la conduisit à l'intérieur de l'enclos et ils passèrent plusieurs heures à observer les chèvres, à les nourrir et à s'en occuper sous l'œil attentif de Rogue, qui attendait patiemment que la petite en ait assez pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu ;-)_

_Je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps sur l'enfance de Violet, il y a juste 3 chapitres où elle est bébé ou petite puis, dans le 4ème, elle aura 15 ans et ira déjà sur son 16ème anniversaire. Comme ça, vous le savez :-P_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Je suis contente de voir que ça vous plaît ;-) Merci aussi à Guest et adenoide. (Pour répondre à ta question, adenoide, Severus ne guérit pas la vue de Violet car dans les livres HP non plus personne ne soigne la vue de Harry^^)_

_Voici la suite un peu en avance car j'ai un empêchement demain^^ ;-)_

_On a avancé de quelques années également… _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Violet, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans mon lit ? marmonna Severus en se réveillant ce matin-là et en sentant une petite tête contre son épaule. Tu sais que tu as une chambre ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, papa, répondit-elle, plaintive, en levant son visage vers lui pour planter ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Encore ? interrogea-t-il, préoccupé, en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Toujours le même ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Oui, c'est toujours le même », confirma-t-elle avec un air apeuré.

Rogue grimaça et dégagea son bras pour le mettre autour de ses épaules afin de la serrer un peu contre son torse pour la rassurer.

Violet avait huit ans à présent et, depuis que les premiers signes de sa magie s'étaient manifestés, elle revivait en rêve de manière assez récurrente la nuit où ses parents avaient été assassinés par Lord Voldemort. Bien que Severus ne lui ait jamais parlé de ça, ce souvenir ressurgissait régulièrement depuis plusieurs mois.

« En plus, j'ai eu mal à ma cicatrice en me réveillant de mon cauchemar, lui apprit-elle en frottant un peu son front.

\- Ta cicatrice t'a fait souffrir ? répéta-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu, inquiet.

\- Oui, ça picotait et ça faisait mal, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête de bas en haut.

\- C'était la première fois que tu ressentais ça ? demanda-t-il encore en dégageant ses cheveux pour observer son front.

\- Pas vraiment… Mais au début, quand j'ai commencé à faire ce cauchemar, ça me grattait juste un peu, ça ne faisait pas mal », expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Severus observa en silence la petite marque en forme d'éclair incrustée dans sa chair au-dessus de son sourcil droit durant quelques instants, songeur, jusqu'à ce que la petite fille ne l'interrompe :

« Tu crois que c'est grave, papa ? »

L'homme baissa son regard sombre vers elle pour rencontrer ses yeux émeraude remplis d'angoisse, déposa un léger baiser sur sa cicatrice et répondit avec aplomb :

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus avait autorisé Violet à partir en promenade avec Bastien, un petit garçon moldu de dix ans qui habitait au village, à condition qu'elle soit de retour chez lui à 18 h précises. Le garçonnet avait aussitôt acquiescé, affirmant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour veiller sur elle et que la fillette serait à la maison à l'heure convenue et il les avait laissés partir.

Il était désormais 18 h 01 et les deux enfants étaient donc en retard.

Mécontent, Rogue soupira, sortit de sa petite demeure et se dirigea résolument vers l'endroit où Bastien lui avait dit qu'il voulait se balader en compagnie de Violet. En moins d'une quinzaine de minutes, il parvint au verger de la mère Denis où des centaines de pommiers et de poiriers étaient plantés et il s'engagea au hasard dans l'une des allées du vaste domaine.

Percevant peu à peu la voix d'un garçon ainsi que des sanglots, il se dirigea vers la source de ce vacarme et il finit par retrouver les deux enfants : Bastien se tenait en-dessous d'un pommier, ses bras tendus vers le haut, en criant des encouragements et des paroles rassurantes, tandis que Violet se trouvait suspendue à l'une des branches de l'arbre, ses pieds battant dans le vide, et des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Severus s'avança immédiatement vers eux, repoussa le garçon d'une main et attrapa la fillette par la taille avant de lui ordonner d'une voix froide :

« Lâche cette branche, Violet. »

Rassurée d'entendre sa voix, la petite fille relâcha sa prise avant d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras tremblants. Rogue la fit descendre doucement en la tenant contre lui puis il la reposa sur le sol en lui ordonnant encore :

« Lâche-moi, maintenant.

\- Papa… je suis… désolée… Je… s'excusa-t-elle de sa voix hachée due à ses récents pleurs avant d'être sèchement interrompue.

\- Tais-toi. Je ne veux même pas entendre tes explications.

\- Mais, papa… voulut-elle protester.

\- Non, trancha-t-il, implacable.

\- Monsieur Miller, c'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui ai dit à Violet qu'elle ne… tenta d'intervenir Bastien, penaud.

\- Silence, toi aussi, le coupa-t-il à son tour. Je ne veux pas écouter ce que vous avez à me dire. Je m'en moque. J'avais demandé à ce que Violet soit de retour à 18 h précises et ce n'est pas le cas. Tu m'avais dit que tu veillerais sur elle et que vous ne feriez rien de dangereux et, encore une fois, j'ai eu tort de te faire confiance, expliqua-t-il calmement mais froidement en observant le jeune garçon d'un œil sévère. Maintenant, rentre chez toi avant que ta mère ne s'inquiète, conseilla-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le village.

\- Mais, Monsieur…

\- Il n'y a pas de _mais_. Fais ce que je te dis », lui intima-t-il encore, le regard noir.

Apeuré et contrit, le jeune garçon recula de plusieurs pas, avant de lancer un regard désolé à Violet, qui baissait la tête, honteuse de s'être fait gronder par Severus et d'avoir désobéi, en reniflant et en essuyant ses yeux, puis il partit en courant pour retourner chez lui.

Après avoir observé le garçon s'éloigner, Rogue décréta froidement sans lui accorder le moindre regard :

« Bien. Rentrons désormais.

\- Papa… tenta une nouvelle fois la fillette.

\- Violet, je ne veux plus t'entendre, rétorqua-t-il, agacé, refusant toujours de la regarder.

\- Mais je me suis fait mal aux genoux… répliqua-t-elle tout de même, plaintive. Tu veux bien me porter, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Severus consentit de mauvaise grâce à baisser ses yeux noirs vers elle et il distingua effectivement des petites écorchures d'où s'écoulait un peu de sang sur ses deux rotules. Elle s'était sans aucun doute blessée en grimpant à ce fichu arbre, se dit-il, irrité. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur ses deux émeraudes qui brillaient de larmes et guettaient sa réaction avant de lui répondre, en apparence impassible :

« Non, je ne te porterai pas. Tu vas marcher jusqu'à la maison. Ça t'apprendra à me désobéir et à te laisser entraîner dans ce genre de situations. »

La fillette baissa son visage, déçue et peinée, puis elle lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'il se mit en route, pleurant silencieusement à cause de la colère de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son père.

Ils firent tout le trajet en silence, et, une fois arrivé chez eux, Severus décréta :

« Assieds-toi sur le canapé, je vais soigner tes genoux, ensuite tu mangeras ton dîner puis tu iras directement prendre ton bain et te coucher.

\- Mais tu avais dit que je pourrais rester un peu plus tard avec toi et que tu me lirais un conte sorcier, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ça, c'est réservé aux enfants qui se comportent correctement et qui écoutent leurs parents. Toi, tu ne le mérites pas », répondit-il sèchement en faisant venir à lui sa fiole de dictame, des cotons et des pansements.

De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux verts et elle fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses sanglots, tandis que Rogue soignait consciencieusement les deux petites plaies qu'elle avait sur ses genoux, refusant de lever son regard vers elle pour la voir pleurer. Ensuite, il plaça un pansement sur chacune de ses rotules, l'emmena dans la cuisine afin de lui faire prendre son repas puis, quand elle eut mangé, il l'envoya directement dormir.

« Allez, tu montes, tu te laves, tu mets ta chemise de nuit, tu te brosses les dents et tu te couches, énuméra-t-il brièvement en faisant un signe de tête vers les escaliers.

\- Tu viendras quand même me dire bonne nuit ? interrogea-t-elle, la gorge serrée, en essayant de capter son regard, incertaine.

\- Non.

\- Papa… s'il te plaît… l'implora-t-elle dans un souffle, d'une voix aigüe, profondément chagrinée.

\- Inutile de discuter. Monte immédiatement.

\- Papa… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je te promets que… voulut-elle encore s'excuser en approchant de lui pour saisir le bas de sa chemise.

\- Violet, si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite tes simagrées, je vais vraiment me fâcher et, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de me mettre réellement en colère », l'avertit-il d'une voix sourde en la transperçant de son terrible regard noir et glacé et en la forçant à ôter ses mains de son vêtement.

La petite fille relâcha le tissu noir à contrecœur, tourna lentement les talons, abattue, et disparut peu à peu dans les escaliers en sanglotant, incapable de retenir ses pleurs.

Severus l'observa monter à l'étage en grimaçant légèrement puis, une fois qu'elle ne fut plus visible, il se laissa tomber dans son canapé avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Combien de fois cette enfant ne lui avait-elle pas déjà fait la frayeur de sa vie ? Il en était arrivé à un point où il ne comptait même plus… Cette fois-ci, non seulement il avait eu peur de ne pas la voir revenir à l'heure dite, songeant déjà qu'un Moldu l'avait kidnappée ou qu'un sorcier, un Mangemort ou un Auror l'avait retrouvée et la lui avait enlevée, mais en plus il avait craint qu'elle ne se rompe le cou en la voyant suspendue comme un fruit mûr à ce foutu pommier !

Cette petite avait un don inné pour s'attirer des problèmes, même si, la plupart du temps, il devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute à elle seule. En ça, elle était bien la digne fille de James Potter, cet enquiquineur. Mais elle possédait aussi le regard, l'intelligence et la sensibilité de Lily, ce qui rendait son opinion sur elle assez partagée.

En repensant à ses yeux émeraude débordant de larmes de profonde tristesse et à sa mine tellement abattue lorsqu'elle était finalement montée, il se dit qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec elle…

Certes, il ne l'avait pas privée de souper car il jugeait que l'on ne pouvait pas priver un enfant de repas en guise de punition, peu importe ce qu'il ait bien pu faire, la nourriture étant essentielle à sa survie, mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû non plus refuser de lui dire bonne nuit. Après tout, pour elle, cela paraissait aussi important, voire bien plus important, que de pouvoir manger. Cela semblait tout aussi essentiel à sa survie…

Il poussa un soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux tout en se redressant.

Quand il était enfant, son père le battait pour lui inculquer la discipline et lui apprendre à obéir, d'après ce qu'il disait. Il le privait souvent de nourriture et l'enfermait dans sa chambre durant de nombreuses heures. Mais, tout bien réfléchi, ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était qu'il n'avait presque jamais eu un geste tendre pour lui et aussi lorsqu'il empêchait sa maman de venir le consoler ou de l'embrasser avant de dormir.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se levant du canapé. Il ne pouvait décidément pas faire cela à la fillette. Personne ne méritait cela et, même si elle n'était pas réellement sa fille, elle n'en savait rien et lui devait se comporter envers elle le plus possible comme un père était supposé le faire.

Arrivé à l'étage, il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de la fillette et s'avança jusqu'au lit où elle était couchée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses épaules secouées de soubresauts, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes à cause de ses remontrances.

Il s'assit sur son lit et posa une main sur son épaule. La petite fille se tourna aussitôt vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en disant, la voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots :

« Papa ! Je suis vraiment… désolée ! Je ne… voulais pas… désobéir ! Mais… s'il te plaît… ne sois plus fâché… contre moi ! S'il te plaît, papa…

\- Chut… Allons… Chut… répondit-il en la serrant un peu contre lui et en tapotant légèrement son dos pour l'apaiser. Ne pleure plus, Violet, conseilla-t-il ensuite.

\- Tu… es… toujours… fâché ? demanda-t-elle en hoquetant et en levant ses yeux débordant de larmes vers lui, inquiète.

\- Non, je ne suis plus fâché, la rassura-t-il alors en passant sa main sur son visage humide et rougi. Calme-toi. »

La petite fille poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se blottit dans ses bras en tentant de calmer sa respiration et d'arrêter de pleurer, tandis qu'il caressait un peu ses longs cheveux noirs en la tenant contre lui.

Lorsque ses larmes se furent taries et qu'elle eut retrouvé une respiration ainsi qu'un rythme cardiaque normaux, Severus l'écarta un peu de lui, il lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'elle essuie ses yeux et son nez et déclara :

« Violet, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. J'ai seulement eu peur pour toi. Je me suis inquiété en ne te voyant pas revenir à l'heure, pensant qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, puis en te trouvant suspendue dans cet arbre. Tu aurais pu te faire très mal.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, papa, répondit-elle, contrite. Je peux t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, désireuse de se justifier.

\- Oui, explique-moi », approuva-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête avant de fixer son regard sombre sur elle, attentif.

La fillette commença alors son récit et raconta en détail son après-midi passé avec le jeune garçon à Rogue ainsi que la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée dans le pommier. C'était une stupide phrase du style « je parie que tu n'es même pas capable de… » qui était la cause de sa présence dans l'arbre.

« Violet, tu ne dois pas réagir à ce genre de provocations… soupira Severus à la fin de ses explications. Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ?

\- Oui, je sais… Pardon, acquiesça-t-elle, penaude.

\- Allez, ce n'est rien. Mais promets-moi de ne plus faire ce genre de choses, peu importe ce que Bastien peut bien dire comme âneries, exigea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te le promets, papa. Je ne le ferai plus, lui assura-t-elle, solennelle.

\- Bien, néanmoins, tu es toujours punie. Tu comprends pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il en dardant ses yeux onyx sur elle.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle simplement.

\- Bon, souffla-t-il en se levant de son lit. Allez, couche-toi correctement, maintenant, conseilla-t-il avant de remonter la couverture sur elle. Bonne nuit, Violet. Fais de beaux rêves, ajouta-t-il ensuite en se penchant pour embrasser son front.

\- Bonne nuit, papa. Merci… » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux et en serrant sa marmotte en peluche contre sa poitrine.

Severus sortit de sa chambre d'un pas léger, éteignit la lumière et referma la porte avant de redescendre dans son salon afin de lire un livre.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Merci aussi à Guest et à adenoide._

_Guest: tu vas bientôt avoir réponses à tes questions… ;-) _

_Adenoide: en effet, l'auteur choisit d'écrire ce qui lui plaît et, moi, c'est ainsi que j'imagine Violet, avec ses petites lunettes rondes comme Harry. Pour ce qui est de Severus et James… Ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, ça… Je n'ai rien contre ceux qui écrivent ce genre d'histoires mais, à moi, elles ne me plaisent pas, je trouve ça totalement illogique._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le temps passait et la fillette grandissait. Et, plus elle grandissait, plus Severus s'apercevait que la ressemblance avec son père, qui aurait pu le pousser à la détester, s'arrêtait à ses cheveux noirs, à sa mauvaise vue qui la forçait à porter des lunettes et à sa capacité à tomber dans les ennuis. Il avait d'ailleurs dû la sortir de mauvais pas à de nombreuses reprises, après s'être fait un sang d'encre pour elle.

En fait, mis à part cela, Violet ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère. Ses yeux émeraude, son esprit, son émotivité, son intelligence, sa gentillesse et sa beauté – malgré les quelques traits qu'elle avait hérités de James Potter – lui rappelait vraiment Lily. Il la revoyait un peu dans son regard, l'entendait dans son rire et la sentait dans sa façon d'être et dans sa bonté.

Évidemment, il était conscient qu'elle n'était pas Lily et qu'elle était une personne tout à fait à part entière, indépendante et unique avec une personnalité bien à elle et son propre caractère. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la comparer avec celle qui avait été sa seule amie mais il appréciait leurs différences tout autant que leurs similitudes et il aimait Violet pour celle qu'elle était vraiment.

.

Lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'âge de onze ans, Rogue, qui avait pris les devants très tôt en écrivant à l'école de magie française de Beauxbâtons qu'il comptait instruire lui-même Violet, avait commencé à lui inculquer toutes les disciplines sorcières après lui avoir offert sa première baguette.

Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser aller dans le pensionnat français car il craignait que quelqu'un ne la reconnaisse à cause de la cicatrice qu'elle portait au front et qu'il avait toujours pris soin de dissimuler en faisant passer sa mèche dessus et qu'elle ne se retrouve alors sous le feu des projecteurs ainsi que dans la ligne de mire des Mangemorts. Car, en effet, en Angleterre et ailleurs, les partisans de Voldemort se regroupaient peu à peu et il pensait que le mage noir allait très certainement réapparaître après sa longue absence.

C'était bien trop dangereux pour eux deux de lui permettre de se rendre à Beauxbâtons alors il lui avait fait la classe lui-même. La préadolescente avait été un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir suivre ses amis moldus du village au collège ni d'aller dans l'école de magie mais elle avait accepté la situation sans trop rechigner, heureuse que Severus lui accorde une plus grande partie de son temps pour l'instruire et lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Violet apprenait vite et bien. Elle était vive et intelligente, avait un goût prononcé pour les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal – les deux matières de prédilection de son père – elle était très douée en sortilèges et en métamorphose, elle mémorisait très bien les différentes leçons plus théoriques que Rogue lui enseignait et elle était une très bonne élève en règle générale.

Severus se permettait souvent d'aller plus loin avec elle que ce que le programme d'étude envoyé par l'école de magie française ne recommandait et son élève obtenait haut la main ses examens à chaque fin d'année scolaire sous la surveillance d'un employé du ministère de la magie français.

.

Violet avait quinze ans désormais. Elle avait obtenu tous ses B.U.S.E. et elle approchait à grands pas de son seizième anniversaire. Ce n'était plus du tout une petite fille, elle était bel et bien devenue une jeune femme à présent, même si certaines choses ne changeraient apparemment jamais…

« Violet… soupira Rogue en ouvrant les paupières et en découvrant la jeune fille couchée contre lui. Il faut que tu arrêtes de venir dans mon lit, tu as bientôt seize ans, je te rappelle…

\- Mais j'ai encore fait des cauchemars horribles… J'aurais juré que c'était réel… se plaignit-elle en plongeant ses yeux émeraude parés d'une épaisse frange de cils noirs dans les siens. Je n'y peux rien si je ne dors bien qu'auprès de toi. Ça a toujours été ainsi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, se justifia-t-elle ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tes amis diraient, s'ils savaient ça ? lui demanda-t-il pour la pousser à réagir.

\- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque ! Ils pourraient bien dire ce qu'ils voudraient ! répliqua-t-elle fermement en haussant ses épaules. Je ne fais rien de mal à dormir avec toi. En plus, tu es mon père, alors…

\- Violet, je suis pratiquement convaincu que ce genre de choses ne se fait pas… répondit-il après avoir légèrement grimacé. Tu es trop grande maintenant.

\- Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur ! C'étaient des sorciers vêtus de noir et de masques qui torturaient et massacraient de pauvres gens. Et il y en avait un qui était réellement terrifiant avec son teint blafard, son crâne chauve et ses yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un serpent, expliqua-t-elle, angoissée, tandis que Severus blanchissait à mesure qu'elle lui donnait plus de détails. C'était le pire de tous, il était vraiment horrible, il était assis sur une bergère en cuir noir, il avait un immense serpent qui restait toujours à ses pieds et il se nommait lui-même Lord Voldem-…

\- Non ! Ne prononce pas ce nom ! » l'interrompit-il vivement en criant et en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, affolé.

La jeune fille sursauta à son geste soudain et à son cri, elle se tut aussitôt, interloquée, et elle fixa les yeux noirs de l'homme avec incompréhension.

« Ne prononce jamais ce nom. Jamais, sous aucun prétexte. Tu m'as bien compris ? » répéta-t-il en gardant sa main sur sa bouche.

Violet hocha la tête de haut en bas et Severus la relâcha doucement en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux, inquiet.

« Ça… Ça existe vraiment alors ? Je ne l'ai pas inventé ? » demanda-t-elle, en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, perplexe.

Rogue détourna son regard, refusant de lui répondre.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Tout ça s'est vraiment passé ? demanda-t-elle encore, agitée. Papa… s'obstina-t-elle afin qu'il lui réponde, têtue.

\- N'insiste pas, Violet, je ne te répondrai pas, décréta-t-il en se levant brusquement du lit.

\- Mais pourquoi tu… voulut-elle demander, songeuse.

\- Non ! l'interrompit-il vivement. C'est clair ? Je ne veux pas que tu me poses de questions à ce sujet. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

\- Mais explique-moi au moins ! s'écria-t-elle encore, déboussolée, en se redressant sur ses genoux sur le matelas.

\- Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est, affirma-t-il en se lançant un sortilège pour s'habiller instantanément.

\- Mais, papa, je… tenta-t-elle d'argumenter une nouvelle fois.

\- Silence ! la coupa-t-il encore, le regard noir, en s'avançant vers elle pour saisir son menton entre son pouce et son index sans toutefois lui faire mal. Tais-toi sur le champ ou je te ferai taire de force… », la menaça-t-il à voix basse en la fixant de ses yeux onyx qui étincelaient d'une lueur déterminée.

La jeune fille ne prononça pas un mot de plus, apeurée par son air sérieux et sa menace d'utiliser un sort pour la faire taire, il relâcha son petit menton en grimaçant légèrement et elle l'observa quitter la pièce d'un pas vif, sidérée par sa réaction.

Après s'être habillée, elle avait pris son petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie dans le plus grand silence, n'osant plus aborder le sujet de ses rêves étranges et terrifiants, puis, une fois qu'elle eut débarrassé la table, elle demanda :

« Tu te souviens que je passe la journée avec Marion et Annette aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, répondit-il, laconique, sans détacher les yeux de son journal.

\- On va se promener dans la montagne, on fera un pique-nique à midi puis on redescendra tout doucement dans l'après-midi pour accueillir les garçons qui reviennent de leur lycée technique, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Hum… Le retour de ce cher Bastien… marmonna-t-il du bout des lèvres, dédaigneux.

\- Oui, entre autres… approuva-t-elle simplement en hochant la tête et en haussant une épaule. Il y aura aussi Thibault et Quentin qui seront dans le même car.

\- Mouais… grommela-t-il, à moitié convaincu par son air détaché, en tournant la page de son journal.

\- On a prévu de faire un barbecue chez les parents de Thibault pour fêter ça, ajouta-t-elle encore.

\- Pas d'alcool pour toi et tu rentres à 22 h, sinon je viendrai te chercher moi-même, rétorqua-t-il en posant ses conditions, toujours sans un regard pour elle.

\- Mais, papa, j'ai presque seize ans… protesta-t-elle doucement.

_\- Presque_, concéda-t-il en appuyant expressément sur ce terme. Mais, en attendant, tu as toujours quinze ans et ce jusqu'au 31 juillet.

\- Bon, l'alcool, ça ne m'intéresse pas de toute manière, mais je peux au moins rester jusque 23 h ? S'il te plaît ? essaya-t-elle de marchander. Les autres peuvent rester jusque minuit, en plus…

\- Non, je me moque bien de ce que font les autres, c'est 22 h ou rien du tout et tu restes ici, refusa-t-il, catégorique. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? demanda-t-il en relevant finalement ses yeux onyx vers elle tout en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Je… Je préfère y aller et rentrer à 22 h… répondit-elle après avoir poussé un léger soupir et baissé ses épaules, vaincue, comme toujours.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, passe une bonne journée, déclara-t-il en se levant de table après avoir replié son journal.

\- Merci… Toi aussi », lui retourna-t-elle tout de même en esquissant une petite moue déçue.

.

Violet avait passé une agréable journée ensoleillée à parcourir la montagne avec ses deux amies, s'arrêtant pour pique-niquer à l'ombre d'un arbre à proximité d'un petit ruisseau ou pour caresser des ânes qui se promenaient au gré de leurs envies dans la nature ou encore pour admirer la vue, et à parler de tout et de rien mais en particulier de garçons.

La jeune sorcière ne partageait pas vraiment l'opinion et l'enthousiasme des deux autres par rapport aux garçons de leur village. Pour elle, aucun n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de son père, qui était son modèle masculin par excellence. Il était celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle se demandait parfois s'il était normal d'éprouver ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui lorsqu'elle le regardait.

En revanche, elle reconnaissait volontiers que Thibault, Quentin et Bastien étaient de chouettes copains, sans plus. Elle les connaissait depuis toujours et les considérait comme des grands-frères plutôt que comme d'éventuels petits-amis, ce qui surprenait assez ses amies.

« Oh, allez, Violet ! s'exclama Marion en roulant des yeux. Avoue quand même que Bastien est trop craquant !

\- Surtout depuis qu'il nous dépasse de deux bonnes têtes et qu'il a développé ses biscottos, renchérit Annette, rêveuse.

\- Oui, bien sûr, il est beau et très gentil et je suis certaine qu'il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, admit-elle en hochant la tête, tandis qu'elles descendaient toutes les trois vers l'arrêt de bus.

\- Sauf qu'il ne veut pas toutes les filles… C'est toi qui lui plais, affirma Marion en lui lançant une œillade.

\- Non, je suis sûre que tu te trompes, nia-t-elle en secouant la tête. On est juste amis. On est amis depuis qu'on est tout petits.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait que vous soyez plus que des amis, déclara Annette.

\- Je suis certaine que non, rétorqua Violet, convaincue. On a fait les quatre-cents coups tous les deux, on est meilleurs amis, comme Thibault et Quentin, et c'est à cause de lui que j'ai reçu les plus belles punitions de ma vie…

\- Ton père abuse aussi… soupira Marion en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, il est beaucoup trop strict, confirma Annette. C'est à peine s'il te laisse respirer sans son accord.

\- Tu exagères, An, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit trop sévère… Il se fait simplement beaucoup de soucis pour moi et il essaie de m'élever le mieux possible, le défendit-elle, songeuse.

\- Ouais, ben, nos parents aussi mais ils ne sont quand même pas aussi atteints que lui, rétorqua Marion.

\- Rappelle-nous un peu l'heure à laquelle heure tu dois rentrer chez toi ? renchérit Annette avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! souffla-t-elle, exaspérée. Mais il est comme ça et je ne le changerai pas. Je dois faire avec et puis il m'a quand même permis de participer, alors ça va », voulut-elle se convaincre.

Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard qui en disait long puis Marion cria subitement en pointant son doigt vers la route en contrebas :

« Regardez ! Le bus arrive déjà !

\- Vite ! On doit courir pour ne pas les rater ! » rétorqua Annette en attrapant le bras de Violet.

Les trois jeunes filles coururent à toutes jambes à travers les prairies, les hautes herbes et les graminées chatouillant leurs mollets laissés nus par leurs petites robes légères, et elles parvinrent finalement à l'arrêt de bus, à bout de souffle, au moment-même où les garçons descendaient du car. Les jeunes gens furent tous ravis de se retrouver et échangèrent étreintes et baisers avant de tous se diriger vers la maison de Thibault pour rejoindre ses parents et le lieu de leur petite fête.

Violet profita pleinement de sa soirée, appréciant de retrouver ses amis, bavardant avec les parents de Thibault et dégustant un délicieux barbecue dans le jardin. Elle refusa tous les verres de vin et les pousse-cafés qu'on lui proposa, disant qu'elle avait fait la promesse à son père de ne pas boire d'alcool, puis lorsqu'il fut temps pour elle de rentrer, Bastien se proposa pour la raccompagner.

« C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester plus longtemps. On vient à peine de se retrouver, déclara le garçon, qui marchait à côté d'elle, en shootant dans un petit caillou, les mains dans les poches de son jeans.

\- Oui, je le sais, mais j'ai promis de rentrer pour 22 h. On aura d'autres occasions. Et puis, tu connais mon père, répliqua-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui, souriante.

\- Ouais, je sais comment il est… marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

\- Pourquoi vous avez tous une dent contre lui ? demanda-t-elle, irritée, en s'arrêtant brusquement. Ce n'est pas le plus horrible du monde quand même ! Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, il m'a élevée tout seul et il m'a toujours donné tout ce que je voulais ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me met plus de limites que vos parents ne vous en imposent que c'est un sale con !

\- Hé, calme-toi, je n'ai jamais dit ça, lui conseilla-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'apaiser.

\- Ah, non ? Et qu'est-ce que tu dis alors ? l'interrogea-t-elle en plongeant son regard vert dans ses yeux bleus, toujours remontée.

\- Je dis juste qu'il agit un peu comme si tu lui appartenais… osa-t-il lui avouer.

\- C'est normal, je suis sa fille ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Non, c'est autre chose, répliqua-t-il en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Je trouve qu'avec toi il ne se comporte pas vraiment comme nos parents se comportent avec nous… Je… Je ne sais pas expliquer… C'est étrange…

\- Oui, ben, si tu ne sais pas, tu ferais mieux de te taire, Bastien ! déclara-t-elle fermement en se soustrayant à ses mains puis en accélérant le pas pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Hé ! Attends ! s'écria-t-il en la rattrapant en quelques enjambées et en la retenant par le bras.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rentrer chez moi ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille et ma maison est juste là, affirma-t-elle en pointant du doigt la petite chaumière qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres environ.

\- Je sais bien que tu n'es plus une petite fille, Violet. Je l'ai bien remarqué, tu sais », chuchota le jeune homme qui tenait toujours l'un de ses poignets dans sa main et remontait l'autre sur le bras nu de la jeune fille dans une douce caresse.

Figée par ce geste auquel elle ne s'attendait absolument pas et troublée par la façon dont il la regardait, Violet ne bougea pas le moindre muscle en le voyant approcher lentement son visage de son propre visage afin de venir doucement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bastien, prenant son absence de réaction pour un signe d'encouragement de sa part, réitéra la manœuvre en posant une main dans son dos et l'autre au bas de ses reins pour la rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur ses lèvres roses avant de tenter d'aller plus loin en voulant introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et en déplaçant une main pour saisir l'un de ses seins.

« Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'exclama-t-elle enfin en retrouvant subitement le contrôle de son corps, dérangée par ce qu'il faisait. Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas ! protesta-t-elle alors en essayant de le repousser.

\- Mais… Quoi ? répondit-il, hébété, en éloignant légèrement son visage du sien, sans desserrer son étreinte, sa main toujours sur son sein gauche.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas ! répéta-t-elle fermement en détournant la tête et en poussant de toutes ses forces sur son torse pour l'écarter d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu appréciais… demanda-t-il alors, perplexe.

\- Non, je n'aime pas… répondit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Laisse-la et écarte-toi d'elle immédiatement avant que je ne coupe ou que je n'arrache tout ce qui se trouve en contact avec la moindre parcelle de son corps », claqua soudain une voix polaire et sèche terriblement menaçante.

Bastien tourna la tête sur le côté pour découvrir Severus planté devant eux, son regard onyx luisant d'une lueur dangereuse, semblant prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à tout instant. Il enleva directement ses mains et recula de quelques pas, effrayé par son air sauvage, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille qui essuyait un peu ses yeux humides.

« Je suis désolé, Violet… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ni te faire pleurer… Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien, toi aussi… avoua le garçon, confus, en la regardant douloureusement tout en se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie.

\- Allez ! Va-t'en ! le chassa vivement Severus en le transperçant de son regard noir.

\- Oui, Monsieur Miller, acquiesça-t-il directement. Pardon, Violet », ajouta-t-il avant de partir de là en courant.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

_Dans le chapitre précédent, Bastien avait raccompagné Violet chez elle et, arrivé près de sa maison, il l'avait embrassée en pensant qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Severus était intervenu afin de les séparer et le garçon était parti, contrit, tandis que la jeune fille séchait ses larmes._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« Rentrons, maintenant ! » ordonna Rogue, énervé, en attrapant le bras de Violet pour la faire avancer, après avoir observé le garçon s'éloigner.

La jeune fille se laissa entrainer à sa suite, sans penser à protester, un peu sonnée après ce qu'il venait de se passer, et, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la maison, Severus décréta sèchement en faisant un signe de tête vers les escaliers :

« Allez, va te coucher !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en replaçant ses lunettes après avoir essuyé une nouvelle fois ses yeux humides. Il n'est même pas 22 h, je suis là à l'heure et je n'ai enfreint aucune de tes règles, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Hum… renifla-t-il, méprisant. Parce que tu penses que je t'ai permis de fricoter avec des garçons peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne _fricotais_ pas ! C'est Bastien qui m'a embrassée ! se défendit-elle avec véhémence.

\- Tu ne mettais pas trop d'énergie pour le repousser… déclara-t-il en la regardant attentivement, sceptique.

\- J'ai été surprise ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Et puis, quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai essayé de l'écarter de moi mais il est beaucoup trop grand et trop fort par rapport à moi ! rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux ronds, étonnée par ses reproches.

\- Mais bien sûr, ce n'est jamais de ta faute, de toute façon… soupira-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu es fâché parce qu'un garçon a essayé de m'embrasser alors que je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager ? questionna-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ce Bastien n'aurait rien fait, s'il n'avait pas cru que tu n'étais pas intéressée par lui ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

\- Quoi ? Alors c'est parce que je suis gentille avec lui, parce que je lui parle et parce que j'ai mis une belle robe que c'est forcément moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça ? demanda-t-elle pour être sûre de bien comprendre.

\- Tout a toujours été de ta faute à toi ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement en braquant ses yeux noirs sur elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

\- De rien, soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Va dans ta chambre.

\- Tu ne veux jamais rien m'expliquer ! Tu me cries dessus et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Tu dis que c'est de ma faute, alors que je ne fais rien pour que toutes ces choses m'arrivent ! s'emporta-t-elle, ses joues se colorant de rouge.

\- Non, tu es l'innocence incarnée, c'est bien ça le problème… souffla-t-il.

\- Mais explique-moi ! insista-t-elle, désemparée.

\- Non.

\- Je te déteste ! s'écria-t-elle, des larmes débordant de ses yeux verts.

\- C'est parfait. Va me détester dans ta chambre », répliqua-t-il, impassible, en désignant l'étage.

Choquée par sa réponse et blessée par son air tellement détaché, Violet ne dit rien de plus et courut dans les escaliers afin de rejoindre sa chambre et d'en claquer violemment la porte.

Severus se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

Quand il avait vu collé à elle ce garçon qui l'embrassait et touchait sa poitrine, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il lui avait fallu toute la maîtrise dont il était capable pour s'exhorter au calme et se retenir de lui envoyer un sortilège bien senti pour lui faire lâcher la jeune fille.

Il était conscient que ce genre de choses se produirait un jour ou l'autre, que c'était naturel et que c'était finalement de leur âge mais, malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien pu se dire pendant toutes ces années pour se préparer à ce moment fatidique, il n'avait pas été capable de supporter ce spectacle.

Certes, Severus élevait Violet depuis qu'elle avait un an mais il n'avait jamais su la considérer comme sa propre fille. C'était la fille de Lily et de James Potter et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il n'était pas son père. Il n'avait pris ce titre que pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des gens et la protéger.

Il tenait beaucoup à elle mais pas comme un père tient à sa fille, il avait l'impression d'y être plus attaché que cela, d'être plus possessif et plus jaloux que la normale… Enfin, il ne savait même pas si c'était normal d'être à ce point possessif et jaloux… En tout cas, il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se fâchait bien souvent contre elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état.

Elle ne se rendait probablement pas compte de tout le souci qu'il se faisait pour elle et de la crainte qu'il éprouvait à l'idée qu'on les retrouve un jour et qu'on la lui enlève. Elle ne savait pas que, certaines nuits, il restait éveillé en imaginant ce qui se passerait si un sorcier, un Auror, un Mangemort ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne arrivait pour la lui prendre…

C'était de sa faute à elle s'il éprouvait tout cela. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de son malheur et de sa vie de fugitif. C'était elle aussi qui avait permis à son cœur de continuer à battre. C'était elle qui avait été la cause de tous ses petits bonheurs quotidiens. C'était elle encore la raison de sa crainte et de ses frayeurs. C'était pour elle qu'il se levait chaque matin. Et ce serait pour elle qu'il mourrait sans la moindre hésitation, s'il le fallait…

Rogue passa des heures dans ce canapé à penser à des milliers de choses et à réfléchir à tout un tas de scénarios qui pourraient se produire puis, finalement, vers une heure du matin, il décida de monter se coucher.

Néanmoins, arrivé sur le palier, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille plutôt que vers la sienne, poussa doucement la porte et vint s'asseoir précautionneusement sur son lit tout près d'elle afin de l'observer dormir quelques minutes.

Il esquissa un léger sourire en regardant ses traits lisses et détendus, ses sourcils noirs parfaitement dessinés, ses pommettes veloutées, son petit nez pointu et ses lèvres roses et charnues. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui barrait le front en caressant doucement sa peau blanche et fronça un peu les sourcils en passant son doigt sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« C'est pas vrai ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… murmura-t-elle soudainement dans un soupir. Je t'aime.

\- Je le sais, Violet, répondit-il à voix basse, un peu surpris qu'elle se soit réveillée.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi, moi ? rétorqua-t-il, incertain.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr, affirma-t-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis jamais ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Parce que je sais que tu le sais, répondit-il en se levant de son lit. Rendors-toi, conseilla-t-il ensuite en remontant un peu sa couverture sur elle.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

\- Bonne nuit », chuchota-t-il en quittant la pièce avant de refermer doucement sa porte.

Violet avait tout oublié de leur dispute et lui avait tout pardonné le lendemain. Elle n'était pas de nature rancunière et elle ne supportait pas être en froid avec lui. Elle préférait pardonner et ne pas insister sur les sujets qui le fâchait plutôt que de perdre la si précieuse affection qu'il avait pour elle et qu'il ne lui témoignait que si rarement.

La jeune fille s'était également rendue chez son ami Bastien, malgré les grommèlements peu encourageants de Severus, pour s'expliquer avec lui et mettre les choses au clair. Le garçon s'était une fois de plus excusé pour ses gestes et il avait accepté de rester simplement son ami, comme elle le souhaitait, malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et la peine qu'il ressentait.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Violet qui était occupée à lire un livre à l'ombre d'un arbre non loin de sa maison, sursauta soudain au son d'une voix masculine inconnue.

« Violet ? demanda l'étranger.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle machinalement en tournant la tête et en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Oh ! Violet, c'est bien toi ! Je t'ai retrouvée ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvée ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux, en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas ! rétorqua-t-elle, affolée, en laissant tomber son livre et en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte.

\- N'aie pas peur, je suis ton parrain, répondit l'homme en la laissant se relever et en l'imitant.

\- Je n'ai pas de parrain ! Je vis ici toute seule avec mon père ! répliqua-t-elle, suspicieuse, en reculant légèrement.

\- Ton père ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est impossible, ton père est mort, lui apprit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! le prévint-elle, effrayée.

\- Attends, Violet, voulut-il l'apaiser un saisissant son bras pour la retenir.

\- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! se débattit-elle. Papa ! Papa ! Au secours ! Viens vite ! cria-t-elle ensuite pour qu'il vienne la secourir.

\- Mais arrête, ne crie pas ainsi ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, répliqua-t-il en tentant de la maîtriser comme il le pouvait.

\- Non ! Papa ! Aide-moi, papa ! »

Severus, qui avait immédiatement entendu ses cris et ses appels à l'aide, se précipita vers elle et se jeta sur l'homme pour la dégager de son emprise. Il lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui le fit lâcher prise et reculer de plusieurs pas.

Rogue en profita pour récupérer Violet, pour vérifier rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien et pour la placer derrière lui, puis, voyant que l'homme sortait sa baguette magique, il en fit de même et le tint en joue, sur le qui-vive.

« Servilus ! cracha le sorcier aux cheveux bruns bouclés en le reconnaissant.

\- Black ! grinça ce dernier en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

\- Espèce de pourriture ! C'est toi qui l'avais enlevée ! s'exclama-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Je ne l'ai pas enlevée, je l'ai sauvée ! rétorqua-t-il directement.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir avec elle, Rogue ! C'est ma filleule ! James et Lily comptaient sur moi !

\- Oh, et je suppose que tu l'aurais gentiment élevée en prison dans ta cellule avec les Détraqueurs ! » répliqua-t-il, mesquin.

Sirius Black grimaça à ce coup bas et décida de changer son fusil d'épaule en s'adressant directement à la jeune fille, qui écoutait leur conversation, les yeux ronds, derrière le dos de Rogue.

« Cet homme n'est pas ton père, Violet ! Ce n'est qu'un sale Mangemort qui t'a enlevée quand tu étais petite ! Ce n'est qu'un sale traître, un criminel ! C'est sa faute si tes parents sont morts !

\- Ma… Ma mère est morte quelques mois après m'avoir mise au monde… répondit-elle, peu sûre d'elle, en essayant de capter le regard de Severus.

\- Ah ! Tu n'as fait que lui mentir pendant quinze ans ! Elle ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé ? s'offusqua-t-il en fusillant le sombre sorcier du regard.

\- Je te conseille de la fermer, Black !

\- Sûrement pas ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Tu lui as dit que tu détestais son père, James ? Tu lui as dit que tu qualifiais sa mère de Sang-de-Bourbe avec tes petits copains Serpentard ?

\- La ferme ! rugit-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as enlevée ? Tu voulais la rendre malheureuse ? Ou bien tu voulais la garder pour la livrer à Voldemort et à sa bande de débiles mentaux ? » questionna-t-il encore avec hargne.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Rogue serra les dents et lui envoya vivement un sort de Stupéfixion, que Black contra habilement avant de riposter en lui lançant le même sortilège. S'en suivit un duel des plus impressionnants où chaque maléfice était paré avant d'être renvoyé à l'expéditeur et Violet, abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait entendu et ce qu'elle voyait, y assista en simple spectatrice jusqu'à ce qu'un _Expelliarmus_ n'atteigne Rogue en pleine poitrine parce qu'il s'était tourné de son côté pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

À l'instant où elle vit l'homme qui l'avait élevée être projeté du sol pour retomber lourdement quelques mètres plus loin après que sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains, elle cria, ses yeux débordant de larmes, et se précipita vers lui.

« Tu n'as rien ? Papa, tu n'as rien ? questionna-t-elle, penchée sur lui, en secouant légèrement ses épaules, apeurée.

\- Écarte-toi, Violet ! Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec lui ! ordonna Sirius en s'avançant rapidement vers eux, sa baguette pointée dans leur direction.

\- Non ! Je vous interdis de l'approcher ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! Je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en dardant son regard vert sur lui tout en protégeant Severus de son corps.

\- Cet homme n'est pas ton père ! Il t'a enlevée ! s'exclama-t-il encore, énervé.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Laissez-le ! » s'écria-t-elle, ses larmes débordant de ses paupières, en se redressant pour lui faire face et en dégainant sa baguette magique à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était redressé, légèrement sonné, et il saisit doucement le bras de Violet pour lui faire baisser sa baguette.

« Tu ne peux toujours pas utiliser la magie en dehors des périodes scolaires, déclara-t-il simplement, face à son regard interrogateur.

\- Dis surtout que tu ne voudrais pas que des membres du ministère français débarquent et se rendent finalement compte de qui elle est ! intervint Sirius avec une moue de mépris.

\- Comment ça, qui je suis ? demanda-t-elle encore en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, perplexe. Papa, dis-lui qu'il se trompe. Dis-lui que tu es mon père, que tu ne m'as pas enlevée et que tu t'appelles Charles Miller, le pressa-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux émeraude.

\- Hélas, je ne peux pas lui dire ça, Violet, car ce n'est pas la vérité… avoua-t-il finalement à contrecœur après avoir poussé un soupir.

\- Quoi ? » interrogea-t-elle, totalement déboussolée, en continuant de l'observer de ses grands yeux.

Severus grimaça en voyant tous ses doutes et sa peur dans son regard émeraude, il poussa un nouveau soupir et décida de s'expliquer une fois pour toute sous les yeux satisfaits de Black qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse et affichait un sourire victorieux :

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue et je ne suis pas ton père. Tes parents sont James et Lily Potter. Ils sont morts tous les deux le 31 octobre 1981, alors que tu avais à peine un an, assassinés par un mage noir extrêmement puissant dont on ne prononce pas le nom. Il avait décidé de te tuer toi, à cause d'une prophétie, et tes parents ont tout fait pour te protéger. Ta mère s'est jetée devant toi afin de te sauver, le maléfice a dû ricocher et a détruit le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres en te laissant au passage cette cicatrice sur le front.

\- Dis-lui le rôle que tu as joué dans leur mort, exigea Sirius, cruel, alors que Violet observait celui qu'elle pensait être son père de ses yeux pleins de larmes, bouche bée.

\- J'étais un Mangemort, un partisan au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est moi qui ai intercepté et répété la prophétie, continua-t-il. Mais quand j'ai su qu'il allait s'en prendre à vous trois, j'ai supplié Dumbledore, un autre grand sorcier, directeur de Poudlard, de vous protéger, car ta mère avait été mon amie, que je l'avais toujours aimée et que je l'aimais toujours, avoua-t-il sous le regard surpris de Black. Je… J'ai essayé d'intervenir mais j'ai échoué… Quand je suis arrivé, ta maison était détruite et tes parents étaient morts. J'étais fou de rage et de chagrin, j'ai voulu te tuer toi aussi parce que je jugeais que tout était de ta faute mais, quand tu as ouvert les yeux, j'ai remarqué que tu avais les mêmes que ta mère. Alors, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je t'ai gardée et je me suis enfui avec toi quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un se précipiter dans la maison.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tout est de ma faute ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, la gorge serrée, en comprenant finalement les choses.

Severus ne répondit pas et il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, en grimaçant.

« Mais si tu me crois responsable, que tu as voulu me tuer quand j'étais petite, et que tu me détestes, pourquoi tu m'as gardée ? interrogea-t-elle, perdue, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable et je ne te déteste pas, Violet ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as gardée ? répéta-t-elle plus fortement en reculant à son approche.

\- Je ne voulais plus qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je jugeais que tu avais déjà bien assez souffert. Je voulais te protéger de tout et de tout le monde.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu m'as gardée parce que j'avais les mêmes yeux que ma mère, parce que j'étais une sorte de souvenir ! Tu t'en fiches de moi ! Tout ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes, c'est elle, pas moi !

\- Au début, oui, mais plus maintenant, concéda-t-il honnêtement. Je te jure que ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais te croire alors que tu m'as menti toute ma vie ? » interrogea-t-elle douloureusement, ses larmes traçant des sillons sur ses joues roses.

Rogue fut incapable de répondre à cela et il se contenta de l'observer tristement de ses yeux charbon, abattu.

« Alors, on fait moins le malin, Servilus ? interrogea soudainement Sirius, moqueur. Tu vas pouvoir t'expliquer avec les Aurors une fois en Angleterre.

\- Je n'irai nulle part et Violet non plus, rétorqua-t-il en tournant la tête dans sa direction pour poser ses yeux sur lui.

\- Oh, je crois que si… » répondit Black qui était à présent entouré de deux Aurors du ministère de la magie anglais.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir, j'adore les lire et y répondre ;-)_

_Guest: merci beaucoup^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres… Suspens…^^ :-P_

_Vous n'avez sans doute pas oublié que, dans le chapitre précédent, Sirius avait retrouvé Violet, qu'il s'en était suivi un duel entre Sirius et Severus, qui avait avoué toute la vérité à Violet, et que deux Aurors étaient apparus… _

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite de l'histoire! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sans sommation, les Aurors lancèrent à Rogue le sortilège _Incarcerem_ et il tomba à genoux, les pieds et poings liés.

« Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria Violet en s'agenouillant auprès de lui et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Severus Rogue, vous êtes accusé de Mangemorie, de crime envers l'humanité ainsi que d'enlèvement et de séquestration sur la personne de Violet Lily Potter, déclara l'un des deux sorciers en approchant d'eux.

\- Laissez-le ! Détachez-le tout de suite ! exigea la jeune fille en se redressant et en se plaçant face aux Aurors. Il ne m'a pas séquestrée ! J'ai toujours été libre d'aller où je le voulais !

\- Il t'a laissée aller à Beauxbâtons pour suivre ton cursus de sorcière ? interrogea alors Sirius Black en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, mais il m'a fait la classe lui-même et j'ai toujours pu aller me balader et voir mes amis. Il ne m'a jamais enfermée ici, rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Écartez-vous de lui, Miss, il est dangereux, conseilla l'un des Aurors.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous ! Il n'est pas du tout dangereux ! Je vous en prie, laissez-le ! répliqua-t-elle en criant, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est inutile, Violet, tu ne peux rien y faire… » déclara Rogue à voix basse.

La jeune fille tourna son visage vers lui, profondément peinée, puis elle reporta son attention sur les deux représentants de l'ordre.

« Permettez-lui de se relever au moins ! Vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de partir ! » exigea-t-elle, sachant qu'il détestait se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse.

Constatant qu'ils hésitaient en se jetant un regard l'un à l'autre, elle répéta plus fortement, furieuse :

« Laissez-le se relever ! »

Les deux Aurors accédèrent finalement à sa requête et Rogue se remit sur ses deux pieds, les mains toujours liées par des cordes invisibles devant lui.

« Severus Rogue, vous allez être placé en détention préventive à Azkaban dans l'attente de votre procès, déclara le sorcier blond en s'avançant vers lui pour saisir son poignet.

\- Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener comme ça ! s'opposa encore Violet, en repoussant l'Auror pour qu'il le lâche.

\- Miss Potter, vous…

\- Laissez-la au moins lui dire au revoir », déclara soudain une nouvelle voix masculine.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction et la jeune fille découvrit un grand et vieux sorcier avec des longs cheveux et une longue barbe blanche ainsi que des lunettes en demi-lunes devant ses yeux bleus.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? s'exclama l'Auror, surpris par son arrivée.

\- Allez-y, mon enfant », encouragea-t-il Violet d'un signe de la tête.

Personne n'osa s'opposer au vieux sorcier et la jeune fille l'observa, perplexe, en fronçant ses sourcils de jais, avant de se tourner vers l'homme toujours vêtu de noir, de se jeter contre lui et d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras, en laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison, pa… Severus… s'exclama-t-elle en cachant sa tête contre son torse, hésitant légèrement sur le nom à lui donner.

\- Je dois assumer les conséquences de mes choix et de mes actes, répliqua-t-il simplement, le souffle court, frustré de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras en retour.

\- Je veux que tu restes avec moi et que tu m'expliques tout depuis le début, je veux comprendre ce qui est arrivé, déclara-t-elle encore, la gorge serrée.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore sait ce qui s'est passé. Il t'expliquera, lui promit-il.

\- Je veux que ce soit toi, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, se plaignit-elle.

\- Tu dois te montrer forte et courageuse, comme tu l'as toujours été, conseilla-t-il en retenant ces larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de déborder de ses paupières tandis qu'il sentait celles de Violet humidifier sa chemise.

\- Je l'étais parce que tu étais avec moi, parce que je voulais que tu sois fier de moi… avoua-t-elle en le serrant plus fort contre elle.

\- Je suis fier de toi et je le serai toujours, affirma-t-il.

\- Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes, lui confia-t-elle encore dans un murmure.

\- Je t'aime, Violet, et je t'aimerai à jamais… » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix à peine audible afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

La jeune fille se détacha légèrement de lui pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens, stupéfaite de l'entendre prononcer ces mots pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Elle l'observa longuement comme si elle le voyait pour la toute première fois et comme si elle essayait de graver chaque détail de son visage à jamais dans sa mémoire, ne sachant pas quand elle pourrait le revoir à nouveau, et elle remarqua qu'il en faisait de même, une douleur sourde enfouie au fond de ses prunelles onyx semblant le dévorer tout entier.

« Allez ! C'est bon ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! » décréta soudain Sirius Black en saisissant le bras de Violet pour la faire lâcher Rogue.

Severus ne put camoufler son mince sourire quand il vit la jeune fille le gifler vivement en réaction à son geste et Black reculer en portant une main à sa joue, abasourdi, puis il l'observa revenir vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue droite.

« Je ne les laisserai pas te garder en prison, lui promit-elle fermement.

\- Allons ! Il est temps pour nous de vous conduire à Azkaban ! décida un Auror.

\- Une dernière chose ! les retint-il tandis que les membres du ministère avaient déjà chacun saisi l'un de ses bras pour transplaner. Violet, dans ma poche, il y a quelque chose qui t'appartient », déclara-t-il en désignant la poche droite de son pantalon de la tête.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit médaillon sur lequel était gravé son nom: _Violet Lily Potter_. Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de relever la tête vers Rogue et de lui sourire à travers sa vue brouillée de larmes.

« Je voulais te l'offrir pour tes seize ans. J'avais l'intention de tout t'avouer, affirma-t-il, sincère, en la regardant dans les yeux. J'espère que tu me crois… ajouta-t-il douloureusement, craignant qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais lui faire confiance.

\- Je te crois », répondit-elle fermement en soutenant son regard avant de lui offrir un nouveau sourire teinté de tristesse.

Severus grava cette image dans sa mémoire, afin d'avoir quelque chose qui le ferait tenir durant ces heures sombres qui se profilaient pour lui, puis sentant que les sorciers allaient bientôt lui faire quitter cet endroit il s'adressa au parrain de Violet.

« Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, Black ! » s'exclama-t-il vivement avant de transplaner brusquement en compagnie des deux Aurors.

Prise de court, Violet courut vers l'emplacement qu'ils venaient de quitter en s'écriant :

« Non ! Non ! Revenez ! »

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber à terre, prit sa tête entre ses mains et permit à ses larmes de dévaler librement le long de ses joues roses.

Sirius Black s'approcha d'elle pour entourer ses épaules secouées de soubresauts et il déclara gentiment :

« Allez, viens, Violet. Je te promets que je m'occuperai bien de toi.

\- Non ! Laissez-moi ! protesta-t-elle en se dégageant vivement de son étreinte en se redressant. Je ne veux pas aller avec vous !

\- Mais je…

\- J'étais bien, ici, avec lui ! J'étais heureuse ! Et je ne vous ai rien demandé ! s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence. De quel droit vous êtes venu tout gâcher ? Pourquoi vous l'avez fait jeter en prison ? Il est innocent ! Ce n'est pas le criminel que vous décrivez ! Vous ne le connaissez pas !

\- Toi non plus, tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait avant de… tenta-t-il de se défendre, désemparé par sa colère.

\- Je le connais certainement mieux que vous ! Et je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il a fait ! Je vous déteste et je refuse de partir avec vous !

\- Mais, tes… tes parents, c'est à moi qu'ils t'ont confiée, répliqua-t-il, hésitant.

\- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites ! rétorqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en relevant le menton, butée.

\- Albus ? » appela-t-il, en quête de soutien et à bout d'arguments.

Le professeur Dumbledore observa attentivement de ses yeux bleus perçants Sirius Black qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour raisonner sa filleule puis Violet qui n'avait apparemment pas la moindre intention de revoir sa position pour l'instant avant de déclarer :

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rejoindre Poudlard dans un premier temps afin de trouver une solution.

\- Je veux que vous fassiez sortir Severus de prison et je veux une explication pour ce qui vient de se passer, exigea la jeune fille, déterminée.

\- Très bien, Miss Potter, acquiesça lentement le directeur de l'école de magie. Suivez-nous à Poudlard et je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir », ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras dans sa direction.

La jeune fille hésita un court instant avant de s'approcher du sorcier, de saisir son bras et de transplaner avec lui.

.

Arrivés en Grande-Bretagne, une fois dans le bureau directorial du vieux château écossais, Dumbledore raconta à Violet toute son histoire qui, elle le remarqua rapidement, était intimement liée à celle de Lord Voldemort ainsi qu'au destin du monde sorcier et moldu. Le vieux sorcier ne lui cacha rien et lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails, jugeant qu'elle était suffisamment âgée pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

Il en profita également pour la mettre au courant de leur avancée à lui et à l'Ordre du Phénix concernant la destruction des Horcruxes et leurs combats pour repousser les Mangemorts. La seule chose qu'il décida de garder sous silence pour l'instant était qu'il pensait qu'elle était également un Horcruxe et que, tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'ils parviennent à détruire ce morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui vivait en elle.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son long monologue, Violet releva ses yeux émeraude vers lui et déclara froidement :

« Si je comprends bien, vous avez refusé d'aider Severus à nous protéger, mes parents et moi, malgré qu'il vous ait supplié et qu'il ait offert de se mettre à votre service, et, vous qui vous targuez d'être mon parrain et d'avoir la confiance de mes défunts parents, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius Black, vous avez préféré poursuivre le sorcier qui nous avait trahi plutôt que de vous occuper de moi.

\- Violet, ce n'est pas ce… voulut se défendre l'Animagus.

\- C'est Severus qui se retrouve en prison alors que c'est le seul qui soit intervenu pour tenter de nous aider ! le coupa-t-elle, écœurée, en se levant du siège dans lequel elle était assise jusque-là.

\- Tout ce qui s'est produit est arrivé à cause de lui ! répliqua Sirius, en colère.

\- Non ! affirma-t-elle vivement. Vous avez persuadé mes parents de choisir un autre Gardien du Secret, mes parents ont décidé de vous faire confiance à vous, à leurs amis et à vous professeur Dumbledore. Peter Pettigrow a divulgué l'endroit où nous nous cachions… expliqua-t-elle, point par point.

\- Mais c'est Servilus qui a répété la prophétie ! intervint encore Black.

\- Oui, mais c'est Voldemort qui nous a choisi pour cible. C'est lui qui a décidé de nous tuer, pas Severus. Severus, lui, a immédiatement cherché à réparer son erreur en allant trouver le professeur Dumbledore !

\- Servilus t'a retourné le cerveau ! Il t'a lui-même avoué qu'il avait voulu te tuer en voyant que ta mère était morte !

\- Peut-être, mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Il m'a emmenée avec lui pour me protéger et il m'a élevée tout seul ! Il ne m'a pas retourné le cerveau, il a gagné ma confiance et mon affection en s'occupant patiemment de moi pendant toutes ces années ! Et si vous l'appelez encore une seule fois _Servilus_ devant moi je vous le ferai amèrement regretter ! » s'écria-t-elle, rouge de colère, en sortant sa baguette magique et en la pointant dans la direction de l'homme.

Sirius demeura bouche bée, sidéré par son acharnement à défendre son pire ennemi et par ses menaces, puis ils entendirent tous la voix du professeur McGonagall, qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant, affirmer :

« Visiblement, les chiens ne font pas des chats.

\- En effet, il semblerait, Minerva, acquiesça simplement le directeur, les mains jointes devant son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda Violet, perplexe, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Votre mère aussi défendait Severus Rogue contre votre père, votre parrain et leurs amis, qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de passer leur temps libre à l'embêter, jusqu'au jour où il l'a insultée et qu'elle a cessé tout bonnement de lui adresser la parole », expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

La jeune fille observa quelques instant la vieille sorcière à l'air tellement strict et au chignon serré avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore et d'ordonner fermement :

« Je veux que vous témoigniez en sa faveur afin de l'innocenter et de le faire sortir de prison dans les plus brefs délais. Avec tout ce que vous m'avez dit, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous avez permis aux Aurors de l'emmener, vous auriez dû vous y opposer directement », lui reprocha-t-elle avant d'ajouter : « Et je veux aller le voir.

\- Je le ferai mais il nous faut attendre le procès, je ne peux pas aller contre la justice de ce pays, approuva-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Pfff, la justice, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, absolument pas convaincue.

\- Pour ce qui est de votre visite, je vais dès à présent envoyer une demande mais cela peut prendre du temps, continua-t-il, faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. En attendant, il se fait tard et il vaudrait mieux que vous mangiez et que vous alliez vous coucher.

\- Et où voulez-vous que j'aille ? demanda-t-elle, irritée.

\- Chez moi, déclara immédiatement Sirius. Je suis ton parrain, je te rappelle.

\- Je n'irai pas chez vous ! C'est à cause de vous si Severus est en prison ! rétorqua-t-elle, plus têtue qu'une mule.

\- Oh, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras et en faisant un tour sur lui-même en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le souhaitez, proposa à son tour le directeur de Poudlard. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir examiner et étudier votre cicatrice… ajouta-t-il, pensif.

\- Elle doit venir avec moi parce que c'est ce que ses parents voulaient ! déclara Black.

\- Miss Potter pourrait certainement nous aider à vaincre Voldemort si seulement elle…

\- Ça suffit ! Potter n'est ni un bébé ni une souri de laboratoire ! C'est une jeune fille et elle mérite qu'on la laisse un peu tranquille ! intervint soudainement le professeur McGonagall, en colère, pour faire taire les deux hommes. Vous pouvez venir avec moi, si vous le voulez, ma petite. Je vous promets que je ne vous embêterai pas, vous avez bien assez de tracas comme cela, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Violet, compatissante.

\- Merci, Madame », acquiesça-t-elle, soulagée, en se dirigeant vers elle avant de quitter la pièce en sa compagnie.

.

Le professeur de métamorphose avait installé la jeune fille chez elle, après être allée récupérer une partie de ses affaires dans son petit chalet de montagne, elle avait mangé en sa compagnie puis lui avait désigné sa chambre et la salle de bain.

Violet avait été reconnaissante à la vieille sorcière de la laisser en paix et de ne pas lui poser la moindre question et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher, après avoir revêtu sa chemise de nuit, elle entendit frapper à sa porte :

« Entrez, l'engagea-t-elle simplement, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Ah, vous n'êtes pas encore couchée, constata-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce en robe de chambre.

\- Non, je me préparais justement à me mettre au lit.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne serai pas longue. J'ai retrouvé ces albums des années où vos parents et Severus ont fréquenté Poudlard et je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être les feuilleter, déclara-t-elle en lui donnant quelques volumes.

\- Oui, merci, ça me plairait beaucoup, répondit-elle en les prenant tout en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Je vous en prie, dit-elle en faisant déjà demi-tour.

\- Madame Mc… la retint-elle, hésitant sur son nom.

\- McGonagall, lui rappela-t-elle gentiment en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

\- Madame McGonagall, si je ne peux pas aller voir Severus tout de suite, vous croyez que je pourrais au moins lui envoyer une lettre ? demanda-t-elle avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, inquiète.

\- Bien entendu, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt. Je vous fournirai de quoi lui écrire demain et je me chargerai moi-même de lui transmettre votre courrier.

\- Merci, vous êtes gentille, vous.

\- Oh, vous savez, Sirius et Albus ne sont pas méchants, eux non plus. L'un est trop aveuglé par sa haine et sa jalousie et l'autre par le plus grand bien pour se rendre compte qu'ils peuvent vous blesser, expliqua-t-elle sagement. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

\- Oui, bonne nuit », répondit Violet, pensive, avant de s'installer pour feuilleter les gros volumes.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires ;-)_

_Merci aussi aux 2 Guest et à adenoide ;-)_

_Dans le chapitre précédent, Rogue était conduit à Azkaban par deux Aurors et Violet partait pour l'Angleterre en compagnie de Dumbledore et de Sirius black._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Severus était assis sur un matelas plus dur que de la pierre, adossé contre le mur de sa cellule froide et humide, ses yeux noirs fixés sur le vide. Il tâchait de conserver toutes ses facultés mentales et de garder son esprit clair alors que les Détraqueurs passaient et repassaient régulièrement devant son cachot, guettant la moindre faiblesse de sa part pour s'infiltrer dans sa tête et pour lui faire revivre ses pires souvenirs après avoir fait disparaître tous les bons.

Sauf que Severus était bien plus malin qu'eux et qu'il se forçait à penser à des images neutres comme par exemple Violet qui étudiait un livre qu'il lui avait recommandé, installée au pied d'un arbre, elle qui lui avait souri, avant qu'on ne l'emmène à Azkaban, avec un mélange de joie et de peine dans son regard émeraude ou de penser à des vérités simples et réconfortantes telles que l'amour que la jeune fille éprouvait apparemment toujours pour lui malgré ce qu'elle avait appris ou encore le fait qu'il la trouvait belle, douce et intelligente.

Ce n'étaient ni des souvenirs heureux ni des souvenirs malheureux, les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient donc pas s'en servir contre lui pour le tourmenter et, en prime, ces images et ces pensées l'apaisaient.

Certes, il était désormais en prison, mais il avait été soulagé de voir la façon dont Violet avait changé si soudainement de comportement envers lui et d'avis sur son compte quand les Aurors étaient apparus pour l'emmener.

Elle était furieuse, blessée et désemparée après toutes ces révélations, comme il s'y était bien sûr attendu. Il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas si facilement le fait qu'il lui ait menti durant toutes ces années et qu'elle n'accepterait pas non plus directement qu'il l'appréciait pour celle qu'elle était et pas comme une sorte de "souvenir" de sa mère mais l'arrivée des Aurors avait, semble-t-il, tout changé… Elle avait aussitôt pris sa défense, oubliant immédiatement qu'elle lui en voulait quelques secondes plus tôt, et elle avait refusé de le laisser tomber, allant jusqu'à gifler Sirius Black pour avoir tenté de la séparer de lui…

Il esquissa un sourire malgré lui, seul, dans sa cellule en songeant à la gifle qu'elle avait assénée à son parrain, mais celui-ci se fana instantanément : Violet serait-elle encore avec lui à l'avenir ? Black n'allait-il pas profiter de cette situation pour lui raconter les pires horreurs sur son compte et pour la monter contre lui ? Ah, il pouvait lui en dire, des choses… Des vraies comme des fausses… Serait-elle seulement encore d'accord de le voir et de lui parler quand et si jamais il sortait d'Azkaban ? Lui tiendrait-elle rigueur pour ce qui s'était produit chez elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé ?

Tout à ses interrogations et à ses réflexions silencieuses, ses sourcils noirs froncés par l'inquiétude et par le doute, il manqua de sursauter en entendant la voix d'un Auror l'interpeller :

« Severus Rogue !

\- Oui ? répondit-il en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte du cachot.

\- Une lettre pour vous », répliqua-t-il, laconique, en faisant apparaître ladite lettre juste à ses pieds à l'intérieur de sa cellule.

Severus se pencha pour la ramasser, il la retourna en se redressant et son cœur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et délicate de Violet sur l'enveloppe, tandis que son estomac se contractait douloureusement. Était-ce bon signe qu'elle lui écrive ou, au contraire, devait-il craindre le contenu de cette missive ?

Il repartit lentement vers son lit en considérant l'enveloppe de ses yeux charbon, s'installa sur le bord du matelas, posa ses coudes sur ses jambes, souffla un bon coup et ouvrit le parchemin.

« _Cher Severus,_

_Ça me fait tout drôle de t'appeler comme ça après toutes ces années où je t'ai dit "papa" mais autant m'y habituer directement puisque c'est ton vrai prénom et que tu n'es pas mon père… À toi aussi, ça a dû te faire bizarre, maintenant que j'y pense…_

_Rassure-toi tout de suite : je ne t'en veux pas du tout de t'être fait passer pour lui, j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas eu vraiment le choix et que tu avais fait ça uniquement pour me protéger et me cacher de ce fameux mage noir et de ses sbires. _

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là avant que les Aurors n'apparaissent pour t'emmener, je ne voulais surtout pas te faire de la peine… J'étais surprise, frustrée, en colère et désemparée… Je ne savais plus quoi penser et je t'ai dit des choses que je regrette aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner._

_Le professeur Dumbledore m'a raconté tout ce qui était arrivé lorsque j'étais petite, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui le fasses, et j'espère bien que tu ne te sens pas responsable depuis toutes ces années car tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'était un événement tragique que, de toute évidence, personne n'aurait pu empêcher… _

_Je pense que tout le monde a fait des erreurs à cette époque-là, que ce soit Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, mes parents ou toi, mais aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien décidé à nous tuer, mes parents et moi, si bien que personne n'aurait rien pu faire pour s'y opposer. C'était le destin… Je sais que tu ne crois pas à ce genre de choses et que tu es certainement en train de me qualifier de "petite sotte naïve et crédule" dans ta tête, mais, moi, j'y crois…_ »

Severus secoua légèrement la tête en souriant à la remarque de la jeune fille qui le connaissait si bien qu'elle pouvait prédire à quoi il penserait en lisant ses mots, même si, cette fois-ci, il ne serait peut-être pas allé jusque-là, puis il poursuivit sa lecture.

« _Tu n'as strictement rien à faire à Azkaban et je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour te sortir de là le plus vite possible. Je me rendrai tous les jours dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour le presser de t'aider, j'obligerai les gens qui te connaissaient avant que tu ne t'en ailles avec moi à témoigner en ta faveur, je ferai taire fermement Sirius Black et tous ceux qui oseront dire du mal de toi et j'irai trouver le ministre de la Magie en personne, s'il faut en arriver là. Je n'aurai de repos que lorsque tu seras enfin libéré de cette abominable prison._

_Sache que, même si notre situation familiale et nos liens de parenté ont changé à cause de toutes ces révélations, mon admiration et mon amour pour toi, eux, sont inébranlables. Je ne sais plus trop si c'est convenable de te dire ça maintenant mais, à vrai dire, je m'en moque : je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Je te promets solennellement que tu seras très bientôt libre et que ton nom sera lavé de tout soupçon._

_Avec toute ma tendresse et toute mon affection,_

_Ta Violet _»

Rogue esquissa un tendre sourire avant de relire la lettre une seconde fois, son cœur gonflé de gratitude et de soulagement. Il examina encore durant de nombreuses minutes l'écriture soignée aux courbes délicates de la jeune fille ainsi que les derniers paragraphes et sa signature puis il replia soigneusement le parchemin et le plaça sous son mince oreiller afin de l'avoir à portée de mains à tout instant.

.

Pendant ce temps, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, après l'engouement que la réapparition de Violet Potter avait provoquée au sein des résistants anti-Voldemort, l'ambiance était plutôt au désespoir et à la frustration face à l'obstination et à l'entêtement sans limite de la jeune fille…

« Alors, si je comprends bien, tu refuses de nous aider ? reformula Alastor Maugrey en la fixant de son œil normal tandis que l'autre s'agitait en tous sens, après lui avoir raconté comment ils avaient innocenté et libéré Sirius ainsi que ce qu'ils faisaient pour combattre les Mangemorts et se débarrasser de Voldemort.

\- Je veux bien vous aider à condition que vous fassiez sortir Severus de prison, répliqua-t-elle, bornée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en levant son petit menton en l'air avec un air de défi.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore t'a dit que ça risquait de prendre un certain temps… intervint gentiment Lupin afin de la décider.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il fasse vraiment tout son possible afin de le libérer, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, soupçonneuse, en jetant un regard au vieil homme qui s'abstint de répondre, se contentant de l'observer par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en Dumbledore ? interrogea Arthur Weasley, sincèrement étonné, les yeux ronds.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne connais aucun d'entre vous. Ça fait à peine trois jours que je suis ici et je n'accorde pas ma confiance à la légère. Le seul en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle se trouve en prison par votre faute.

\- Oh, bon sang ! Par les caleçons de Merlin tout puissant ! Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que je suis désolé, Violet ? s'exclama Sirius Black, à bout de nerfs, en posant brusquement ses mains sur la table de la cuisine avant de les passer sur son visage, épuisé.

\- Le nombre de fois où vous pourrez bien le dire ne changera rien, Monsieur Black. Ce que je veux c'est que Severus sorte de prison, expliqua-t-elle calmement en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'homme.

\- Arrête de m'appeler _Monsieur Black_, je t'en supplie… soupira-t-il à voix basse, en baissant les épaules, chagriné.

\- Non, dit-elle froidement en détournant ses yeux de lui, implacable.

\- S'il te plaît, Violet, tu sais que ça lui fait de la peine, fit remarquer Remus en grimaçant légèrement et en jetant un regard compatissant à son ami.

\- Et à moi, vous croyez qu'il ne m'a pas fait de peine ? répliqua-t-elle, agacée, ses yeux émeraude scintillant de larmes contenues revenant se poser sur lui. Si Severus est à Azkaban, c'est en grande partie à cause de lui.

\- Il pensait bien faire, il désirait te retrouver et il croyait t'aider… ajouta-t-il encore sous le regard enamouré de Nymphadora Tonks, qui se situait juste à côté de lui.

\- Non, tout ce qu'il a voulu faire, c'est se venger de son ennemi à cause de stupides petites querelles d'adolescents ! Il ne m'a pas écoutée quand je lui ai dit que Severus n'était pas un criminel et personne, à part moi, n'a essayé de dissuader les Aurors de l'emmener en prison ! s'énerva-t-elle subitement en se levant de table, ses yeux débordant de larmes de rage. Alors, maintenant, je vous le répète une dernière fois : je ne ferai rien tant que Severus ne sera pas ici avec moi ! C'est non négociable et, si vous refusez de m'aider, je le ferai sortir de là, moi-même ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! » décréta-t-elle fermement avant de quitter la pièce, furieuse.

Tous les adultes l'observèrent partir résolument et claquer la porte, stupéfaits, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius brisa le silence qui régnait en déclarant, impressionné :

« Waw ! C'est une Lily en colère, puissance mille !

\- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait la surpasser un jour… ajouta Remus en hochant la tête, pensif.

\- En tout cas, cette petite a un sacré caractère et elle sait ce qu'elle veut », intervint encore Maugrey en frottant son menton recouvert d'une barbe de trois jours.

.

Trois semaines entières s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Violet et, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester neutre et ne pas sombrer dans la dépression, Severus commençait à se laisser atteindre par les Détraqueurs et à désespérer peu à peu…

« Debout ! » s'exclama brusquement l'un des gardiens de prison en arrachant la maigre couverture que Rogue avait sur lui.

Surpris, il se tourna lentement vers le sorcier dont il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée si seulement il avait eu sa baguette magique à portée de main, haussa un sourcil dans sa direction en le toisant d'un air ennuyé puis se leva de son lit sans dire un mot.

« Allez, suivez-moi, Monsieur Rogue, ordonna encore le gardien en appuyant sur le _monsieur_, comme pour se moquer de lui.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir où vous m'emmenez ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, en apparence impassible.

\- Vous le saurez vite », se contenta-t-il de répondre en le faisant passer devant lui et en le menant à l'extérieur de sa cellule.

Rogue se mit alors en marche, en suivant les indications du maton, et il traversa une grande partie de la prison avant qu'il ne lui ordonne d'entrer dans la pièce qui se trouvait face à lui.

À peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte qu'une petite tornade aux cheveux de jais se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre de toute ses forces en criant :

« Severus ! C'est bien toi, Severus ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Ça fait si longtemps que j'essaie de venir te voir… »

Dans un premier temps trop choqué pour réagir, le sombre sorcier finit par baisser les yeux pour voir une jeune fille à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, la joue blottie contre son torse, son regard émeraude levé vers lui et étincelant de larmes brillantes qui accentuaient encore son incroyable couleur.

« Violet… » parvint-il seulement à murmurer, abasourdi, avant de l'entourer de ses bras en retour et de la serrer contre lui.

Il la tint longuement dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur, n'en croyant tout simplement pas ses yeux de la découvrir ici, à Azkaban, avec lui, après tout ce temps passé à seulement rêver sa présence.

Ses autres sens lui prouvèrent rapidement qu'elle était bel et bien là puisqu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son petit corps fluet contre le sien, humer le léger et délicat parfum d'abricot qu'exhalaient ses longs cheveux noirs, qui étaient si doux et si soyeux, percevoir sous ses doigts la texture de la fine robe en coton vert menthe qu'elle portait et entendre sa respiration rapide ainsi ses pleurs qu'elle essayait de contenir tant bien que mal.

Finalement, après avoir passé de nombreuses minutes à l'étreindre, Rogue la détacha doucement de lui en l'observant attentivement, passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui ôta précautionneusement ses lunettes, qu'il épingla à sa chemise de prisonnier, et il effaça délicatement toutes ces perles salées qui avaient inondé son beau visage.

« Je suis désolée… déclara-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il en poursuivant tranquillement son ouvrage.

\- De pleurer comme ça… répondit-elle alors. Je sais bien que tu détestes ça… ajouta-t-elle ensuite, un peu honteuse, en détournant légèrement son regard.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi je n'aime pas ? rétorqua-t-il en prenant doucement son menton dans sa main pour lui faire de nouveau tourner son visage vers lui.

\- Parce que ça t'énerve ? proposa-t-elle en grimaçant, incertaine.

\- Non. C'est parce que je ne supporte pas te savoir malheureuse ou blessée, c'est tout, lui expliqua-t-il simplement. Là, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ce sont plutôt des larmes de joie, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un mince sourire et en caressant sa joue de son index.

\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas, acquiesça-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux à son tour et en rigolant un peu, heureuse. Je suis tellement contente de te voir… » ajouta-t-elle encore en l'observant de ses grands yeux verts.

Severus avait de grands cernes noirs sous ses yeux sombres, ce qui faisait paraître sa peau encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était réellement, ses traits étaient tirés à cause du manque de sommeil et de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi négligé de sa vie. En revanche, il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance et de son charisme, ses bras qui l'avaient entourée étaient toujours aussi fermes et musclés, son regard était déterminé et il lui semblait encore plus grand que dans ses souvenirs.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Violet, déclara-t-il doucement en pressant légèrement ses mains afin de la faire revenir les pieds sur Terre en la voyant perdue dans ses pensées. Et je te remercie pour ta lettre, elle m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

\- De rien… J'aurais voulu t'en écrire d'autres mais le professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle avait dû négocier très fortement pour qu'on te donne celle-là, alors j'ai préféré me concentrer afin de te faire sortir de prison plutôt que d'essayer qu'on te remette mes lettres, expliqua-t-elle brièvement en serrant ses grandes mains dans les siennes. Et j'ai réussi ! ajouta-t-elle fièrement avant de lui faire un immense sourire.

\- Comment ? Qu'as-tu réussi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, perplexe.

\- Tu sors d'Azkaban aujourd'hui, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il encore, désorienté, ne voulant pas en croire ses oreilles.

\- Je ne les ai pas lâchés, tu sais. Depuis que les Aurors t'ont amené ici, tous les jours, j'ai harcelé le professeur Dumbledore et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix afin qu'ils m'aident à t'innocenter et à te faire sortir de prison. Il y a quelques jours, Kingsley m'a obtenu une audience avec le ministre de la Magie en personne et j'ai finalement réussi à le convaincre de te relâcher en lui racontant ce qui était arrivé et en faisant témoigner les gens qui te connaissaient avant que tu ne partes en France avec moi, lui raconta-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Même Sirius Black a témoigné en ta faveur, ajouta-t-elle, fière de sa prouesse.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-il, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr que si ! acquiesça-t-elle énergiquement. Je t'ai apporté des affaires pour que tu puisses te changer, déclara-t-elle en lui montrant un sac qui contenait des vêtements à lui. Et le professeur Dumbledore, Maugrey, Kingsley et Rufus Scrimgeour s'occupent de tous les papiers pour t'innocenter et autoriser ta sortie, lui apprit-elle encore.

\- Tu es vraiment… surprenante, affirma-t-il après avoir hésité sur le terme approprié. Rusée, déterminée, intelligente, courageuse, audacieuse mais surtout surprenante… » ajouta-t-il avant d'esquisser un mince sourire.

Violet se mit à rire, heureuse, elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds, déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite puis elle lui conseilla de se vêtir avant de sortir de la pièce pour lui laisser de l'intimité afin qu'il puisse passer les habits qu'elle lui avait apportés.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou!_

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir ;-)_

_Adenoide: oui, Violet y est parvenue et Sirius agit comme un adulte^^ Heureusement, à son âge…^^_

_Guest français: en effet, le cœur ne ment pas ;-)_

_Guest italien: merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et oui, ils sont enfin réunis^^ _

_Voici la suite de l'histoire, mes chers lecteurs._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Severus avait été libéré le jour-même de la venue de Violet à Azkaban. Il avait pu constater que la jeune fille n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts et avait profité de chaque seconde de ces trois longues semaines pour travailler à sa libération en allant trouver toutes les personnes de son entourage proche ou lointain et il lui en était vraiment très reconnaissant.

Quand il avait finalement pu sortir, Dumbledore l'avait informé que Violet et lui seraient les bienvenus au 12 square Grimmaurd, que Sirius avait proposé comme quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien que ça ne l'enchantait guère, Severus fut bien forcé de s'y rendre puisqu'on lui avait appris que Voldemort et les quelques Mangemorts qui restaient avaient entendu parler de leur réapparition soudaine et étaient bien décidés à mettre la main sur eux.

Sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur n'était donc pas du tout sûre et, même s'il détestait cordialement Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et la plupart des personnes qui séjournaient chez l'Animagus, il préférait obéir au directeur de Poudlard et s'y réfugier afin de protéger Violet des foudres de tous ces mages noirs, se disant que plus ils seraient nombreux pour veiller sur elle et mieux cela serait.

Malgré quelques réticences de la part de certains, Rogue fut bien vite intégré à l'Ordre du Phénix et les autres membres lui expliquèrent toutes les actions qu'ils avaient menées contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts, les sorciers qu'ils avaient tués ou emprisonnés, les Horcruxes qu'ils étaient parvenus à découvrir et à détruire et les plans qu'ils projetaient de mettre à exécution sous peu de temps.

Par contre, Violet, qui jusqu'alors participait à la plupart de leurs réunions, fut très rapidement exclue de celles-ci, Severus ne souhaitant pas qu'elle soit mêlée à tout cela. Dumbledore, Maugrey et Sirius essayèrent de s'y opposer mais, finalement, il obtint gain de cause, soutenu par Minerva, Molly, Arthur et Remus, en arguant le fait que la jeune fille n'avait que seize ans, qu'elle n'était pas encore majeure et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas faire partie intégrante de l'Ordre.

Violet avait été un peu déçue de se faire ainsi éjecter alors qu'elle aussi voulait les aider mais Rogue parvint à lui faire entendre raison, lui disant qu'il faisait tout cela pour son bien et qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fasse des cauchemars en entendant toutes ces horreurs ou qu'elle soit blessée lors de l'une de leurs missions. De plus, pour atténuer sa déception, il avait entrepris de lui raconter sa propre version des faits qui s'étaient déroulés lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, les rapports qu'il avait entretenus avec sa mère, son père et leurs amis, la vie qu'il avait menée chez lui quand il était enfant ainsi qu'à Poudlard…

La jeune fille avait été ravie d'écouter sa version des choses, d'en apprendre autant à son sujet ainsi que de passer du temps en tête à tête avec lui et elle n'avait plus tenté de protester lorsqu'il lui demandait de sortir de la pièce à chaque réunion de l'Ordre.

.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils habitaient dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, et, cette nuit-là, Sirius, qui retournait vers sa chambre après être descendu prendre un verre d'eau, pénétra dans la chambre de Violet en entendant des plaintes et des gémissements.

Il la découvrit qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, serrant les poings, pleurant et marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et en poussant sa couverture à l'aide de ses jambes. Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers elle, s'assit sur son matelas et posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin de la secouer légèrement pour la réveiller de son cauchemar.

« Violet… Violet, réveille-toi… Tu fais un mauvais rêve… Violet, ouvre les yeux… » déclara-t-il doucement en tentant de la réveiller.

La jeune fille finit par ouvrir les paupières en se redressant, paniquée, elle jeta des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite pour voir ce qui l'entourait puis son regard émeraude tombant sur le maître des lieux, elle l'implora en pleurant :

« Severus ! Je veux voir Severus !

\- Chut… Allons… Ça va aller, Violet… Je suis là, moi… tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Non, je veux Severus ! J'ai besoin de Severus ! répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête et en repoussant ses mains qui voulaient l'entourer et l'apaiser.

\- Tu veux qu'on descende un peu tous les deux et que je te fasse un chocolat pendant que tu me raconteras ton cauchemar ? proposa-t-il encore dans le but de l'aider à se détendre.

\- Non… refusa-t-elle une fois encore, désespérée. S'il te plaît, parrain, je veux juste Severus… » le supplia-t-elle alors, ses yeux débordant de larmes.

L'Animagus, à la fois surpris et touché qu'elle l'ait tutoyé et appelé _parrain_ alors qu'il avait droit au vouvoiement et à _Monsieur Black_ depuis des semaines, grimaça légèrement en observant ses grosses larmes de crocodile qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir tarir, il souffla un coup pour se donner du courage puis se leva de son lit, résolu, en déclarant :

« Je vais le chercher. Calme-toi, je te le ramène.

\- Merci », répondit-elle d'une petite voix, la gorge serrée.

Sirius sortit sur le palier, monta d'un étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de son ennemi. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes d'une main en se répétant qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour Violet puis finalement il frappa quelques coups secs et brefs.

Rogue, qui ne dormait que d'un œil depuis bientôt quinze ans, vint rapidement ouvrir et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en découvrant le cabot de Gryffondor sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Black ? Tu as peur du noir ? interrogea-t-il, moqueur.

\- Oh, la ferme, Servilus ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, agacé. Si je suis là, c'est pour Violet… lui apprit-il ensuite en baissant les épaules.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda-t-il, préoccupé cette fois, en sortant dans le couloir et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Rien de grave, elle a simplement fait un cauchemar. J'ai essayé de la rassurer mais… c'est toi qu'elle veut… avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Très bien, j'y vais », se contenta-t-il de répondre sans tenter d'en apprendre davantage avant de passer devant lui et de descendre pour rejoindre la jeune fille.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre après avoir brièvement frappé, Sirius Black sur ses talons, et le visage de Violet s'éclaira immédiatement en le voyant. Elle ouvrit les bras et se blottit contre lui dès qu'il se fut assis sur le matelas tout près d'elle et qu'il l'eut accueillie contre lui.

« Chut… Allons… Chut… Calme-toi, Violet… Tout va bien… déclara-t-il gentiment en la berçant légèrement et en caressant un peu ses cheveux noirs, tandis que Sirius demeurait debout sur le pas de la porte à les observer.

\- J'ai cru que… J'ai rêvé que… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en hoquetant et en serrant sa chemise de pyjama entre ses doigts.

\- Chut… Essaie de respirer plus doucement… » conseilla-t-il en la tenant plus étroitement contre son torse et en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

La jeune fille ferma un instant ses paupières et souffla un peu en essayant d'appliquer ses conseils, rassurée de sentir ses bras puissants l'entourer, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux et reprit, avant de recommencer à pleurer :

« J'ai cru qu'il s'en prenait à toi. J'ai rêvé qu'il te tuait…

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il patiemment.

\- Ce… ce mage noir… Ce sorcier hideux et terrifiant… Cette espèce de monstre… Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Violet, affirma-t-il avec aplomb. Ne pleure plus.

\- Tu… Tu en es sûr ? Tu me promets qu'il ne va rien t'arriver ? questionna-t-elle, angoissée, en relevant son visage vers lui pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Certain. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tu vois bien que je suis ici avec toi et que tout va bien, voulut-il la convaincre.

\- Tu… Tu restes avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, en raffermissant sa prise sur sa chemise et en l'implorant du regard, la respiration saccadée.

\- Violet… soupira-t-il, en soutenant son regard, en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils et en grimaçant, souhaitant la dissuader.

\- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle en fermant ses paupières d'où s'échappèrent plusieurs perles salées.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas… Ça ne se fait pas, je te l'ai déjà dit… D'autant plus maintenant que tu sais que je ne suis pas ton père… argumenta-t-il encore.

\- Mais je… je m'en fiche… geignit-elle tristement. Je veux que tu restes… J'ai besoin de toi… S'il te plaît… » ajouta-t-elle encore avant de poser sa tête contre son torse.

Severus resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune fille avant de relever son regard sombre vers Black, qui les observait toujours, les bras croisés sur son torse, et de répondre finalement, déterminé, en regardant Sirius bien droit dans les yeux :

« Je reste auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes.

\- D'accord, merci, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête, heureuse d'être parvenue à le faire rester un peu.

\- Allez, recouche-toi correctement, lui conseilla-t-il ensuite en frottant son bras nu.

\- Oui, d'accord, répondit-elle en le relâchant et en redescendant dans le lit avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Voilà, ferme les yeux, Violet, murmura-t-il encore en restant assis à ses côtés et en remontant la couverture sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle prenne fois.

\- Tu restes là, hein ? s'assura-t-elle encore en levant ses yeux émeraude vers lui.

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois en hochant légèrement la tête et en redisposant correctement le drap sur ses épaules dans un geste machinal.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Bonne nuit, Severus… marmonna-t-elle en fermant ses paupières tout en prenant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- Bonne nuit… » répondit-il en observant Black sortir doucement de la pièce après avoir légèrement secoué la tête de gauche à droite et avoir grimacé.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Severus récupéra sa main que la jeune fille tenait toujours dans la sienne, il caressa doucement son front en en profitant pour replacer correctement ses longs cheveux dans son dos puis il se leva précautionneusement de son lit et rejoignit la porte de sa chambre où il remarqua que Sirius venait de réapparaître. Il lui lança un regard à la fois irrité et dubitatif puis sortit de la pièce en sa compagnie.

« Ça te prend souvent ? interrogea Rogue en chuchotant, énervé, après avoir délicatement refermé la porte sans faire de bruit.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'introduire subrepticement dans une chambre, comme tu viens de le faire, clarifia-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à cacher ? répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? rugit-il, furieux.

\- Pour un gars qui s'est enfui avec une fillette d'un an sans rien dire à personne !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait devenue, si je ne l'avais pas fait ? Où serait-elle allée puisque tu as directement fini en prison, cette nuit-là ? Hein, tu y as pensé ? questionna-t-il vivement, irrité. Chez la sœur de Lily ? Cette mégère de Pétunia et son gros Moldu de mari, peut-être ? Elle qui haïssait Lily à cause de ses pouvoirs ? proposa-t-il, sceptique.

\- Co… Comment tu sais tout ça sur Lily ? demanda Sirius, abasourdi.

\- C'était mon amie avant d'être la tienne, je te rappelle ! » répondit-il fermement en le fusillant du regard.

L'Animagus ne dit rien, songeur, et Severus reprit après avoir légèrement secoué la tête :

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils s'en seraient occupés mieux que moi ? Tu penses réellement qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse avec son oncle et sa tante moldus ?

\- Je… ne sais pas… avoua-t-il en toute honnêteté après avoir hésité quelques instants.

\- Je n'ai certainement pas été le meilleur "parent" du monde mais j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'ai toujours tout fait pour l'éduquer le mieux possible et lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur elle, même quand elle me poussait littéralement à bout, et jamais je ne l'ai touchée malgré le nombre de nuits qu'elle a passées dans mon lit, entre mes bras, quand elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Alors je t'interdis ne serait-ce que de penser que je pourrais faire un truc pareil ! » déclara-t-il, son visage devenu rouge de colère.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Sirius finisse par pousser un soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns et ondulés avant de demander à voix basse :

« Excuse-moi…

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, incertain.

\- Excuse-moi, Rogue, répéta Sirius plus audiblement en relevant son regard gris vers lui. Tu… Tu t'en es bien sorti avec elle et je sais bien que tu l'as protégée et que tu as toujours tout fait pour elle, elle me l'a dit. Et puis, en plus, elle ne t'aimerait pas à ce point si tu t'étais mal comporté avec elle… concéda-t-il.

\- Bien », se contenta-t-il de répondre, surpris qu'il lui reconnaisse cela.

Il n'y eut de nouveau plus aucun bruit dans le couloir à peine éclairé par les rayons de la lune, mis à part les craquements des planchers en bois, le vent qui soufflait au dehors et les branches des arbres qui frappaient et griffaient les carreaux.

« Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée avec toi ? demanda encore Sirius après un long silence.

\- Elle… Elle avait ses yeux… avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- À Lily ? demanda-t-il pour en être certain.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il seulement.

\- Tu l'aimais vraiment alors ? »

Severus l'observa droit dans les yeux sans rien dire mais Sirius comprit aisément que cela comptait pour un _oui_.

« Et tu aimes Violet plus que tu n'as jamais aimé Lily », dit-il encore.

Comme il le voyait s'abîmer dans ses réflexions en plissant son front et en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, Sirius ajouta :

« Ce n'était pas une question, Rogue… »

Severus releva la tête vers lui et planta son regard onyx dans ses yeux gris, typiques de la famille Black, ses fines lèvres toujours closes.

« … mais c'est un peu déplacé, si tu veux mon avis, compléta-t-il avant d'esquisser un rictus moqueur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Black, rétorqua-t-il alors.

\- Si jamais tu t'avises de lui faire du mal, je…

\- Jamais elle ne le saura, l'interrompit-il aussitôt. J'ai vingt ans de plus qu'elle, je pourrais être son père, je ne peux pas lui faire cela, je le sais, je ne suis pas stupide…

\- Alors tu es prêt à laisser tomber ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, je suis prêt à tout pourvu qu'elle soit heureuse, répondit-il en se détournant de lui afin de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

\- C'est ça aussi que tu as fait avec Lily ? Tu l'as laissée partir pour qu'elle soit heureuse avec James ? interrogea-t-il encore tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir.

\- Non, avec Lily, j'ai tout gâché en essayant à tout prix de devenir quelqu'un et de l'impressionner… répondit-il en s'arrêtant un instant. Et puis, de toute façon, même si elle n'a pas voulu le reconnaître avant la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle était amoureuse de cet abruti de Potter depuis longtemps… soupira-t-il, peiné.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Rogue, pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'étais jeune et con.

\- Hum… rit-il brièvement. Oui mais je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux que vous…

\- Tu sais, ça tuerait littéralement James de m'entendre te dire ça mais, Violet, je suis certain qu'elle…

\- Non, l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois. Je la connais par cœur, je sais qui elle est réellement et je suis prêt à parier que je la connais mieux qu'elle ne se connait elle-même. J'ai toujours été exigeant avec elle car je veux qu'elle soit la meilleure et qu'elle ait le meilleur. Et je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas moi dont elle a besoin. Je ne la mérite pas et je ne la rendrai pas heureuse. Je pourrais bien vivre mille ans que jamais je ne serai assez bien pour elle… » déclara-t-il tristement avant de retourner dans sa chambre en abandonnant un Sirius hébété par ses propos dans le sombre couloir.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou!_

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos remarques, vos commentaires et vos compliments! Je suis très contente de voir que ça vous plaît ;-)_

_Adenoide: tu vas avoir quelques éclaircissements dans ce chapitre…^^ _

_Severus et Violet sont toujours bien dans la maison des Black, où ils passent les vacances en compagnie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il retournait tranquillement vers sa chambre, après une réunion de l'Ordre qui s'était éternisée dans la cuisine après le souper, Severus eut la surprise d'apercevoir au loin trois jeunes Weasley regroupés devant la porte de la salle de bain, se poussant et jouant des coudes en chuchotant. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce curieux spectacle, et, en approchant sans un bruit, il constata que la porte était légèrement ouverte et que les jeunes garçons essayaient en fait de regarder Violet, dont il avait reconnu la longue chevelure sombre par l'entrebâillement, qui était en train de prendre sa douche.

Il s'arrêta donc derrière leur groupe, lança un sortilège informulé pour refermer doucement la porte sous leurs regards stupéfaits et affolés, et demanda subitement d'une voix froide et basse, menaçant, en mettant ses mains dans son dos :

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire, tous les trois ? »

Les jumeaux et leur petit-frère sursautèrent tous ensemble et manquèrent de trébucher et de s'étaler devant la porte sous le coup de la surprise puis, malgré la rougeur de leurs joues, ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de reprendre une certaine contenance en découvrant Rogue derrière eux qui les fusillait de ses yeux sombres.

« Heu, nous… balbutia Ronald, qui était rouge pivoine.

\- On voulait juste… commença Fred en se passant une main sur l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- En fait, c'est parce que… entama George en même temps, indécis.

\- Allez ! Filez ! exigea Rogue en faisant un geste sec de la tête pour les engager à regagner leurs chambres respectives. Et que je ne vous y reprenne pas ! » les menaça-t-il ensuite, alors qu'ils avaient déjà reculé tous les trois dans le couloir.

Tandis qu'il les observait détaler comme des lapins apeurés, Severus entendit un rire qui provenait de sa droite et il tourna la tête pour voir Sirius qui arrivait vers lui et qui riait franchement en se tenant les côtes.

« Ça t'amuse, Black ? interrogea-t-il sèchement en haussant un sourcil noir dans sa direction.

\- Ce ne sont que des gamins, Severus, répondit-il en écrasant une larme de rire.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas une raison ni une bonne excuse ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, agacé. De plus, les jumeaux Weasley ont dix-huit ans, ils sont adultes, Violet non ! argumenta-t-il encore. Et puis de toute façon, personne n'a le droit de la regarder pendant qu'elle prend une douche ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée ? s'énerva-t-il tout seul.

\- Rassure-toi, je suis sûr qu'ils ne le feront plus, tu leur as fait bien trop peur… lui assura Black, amusé.

\- Eh bien, tant mieux !

\- Tu aurais dû lui apprendre à fermer une porte, à Violet, ajouta-t-il pour le taquiner.

\- Elle sait fermer une porte, Black. C'est ta saleté de baraque pourrie qui fait des siennes et tes vieilles portes qui ne se ferment pas correctement, répliqua-t-il, irrité, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, Severus… Relax ! soupira-t-il en secouant légèrement sa tête bouclée. Elle est en sécurité ici et les gamins Weasley ne sont pas méchants.

\- Oui, et bien, qu'ils s'avisent encore une seule fois de l'espionner comme ils l'ont fait et je te garantis qu'ils le regretteront ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que Rogue venait de s'allonger sur son lit tout habillé et qu'il fermait les paupières, épuisé par sa journée et par cette interminable réunion, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer avant de sentir le matelas s'affaisser légèrement sur sa droite. Il frotta un peu son visage en soupirant et demanda en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant la tête vers elle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, je voulais juste être un petit peu près de toi et te parler », se justifia simplement Violet en haussant les épaules, à genoux à côté de lui, et en le regardant de ses grands yeux verts.

Il se redressa pour passer en position assise tout en l'observant dans sa chemise de nuit mauve par-dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé son peignoir en soie noir, ses longs cheveux sombres déjà secs grâce à la magie et laissés libres dans son dos, ses lunettes rondes étant restées dans sa propre chambre.

« Tu es trop fatigué ? Je t'embête ? demanda-t-elle alors, soucieuse, un petit pli se formant entre ses sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non », répliqua-t-il aussitôt pour la rassurer.

La jeune fille lui sourit, soulagée, en plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les siens, et il esquissa un petit sourire en coin en retour.

« J'ai dû chasser des Weasley aujourd'hui. Tu le sais ? déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea-t-elle, à la fois surprise et amusée.

\- Ils étaient plantés devant la salle de bain pendant que tu prenais ta douche. La porte était restée entrouverte… lui apprit-il sous son regard stupéfait.

\- Mais… je suis certaine que je l'avais fermée pourtant, rétorqua-t-elle en réfléchissant intensément.

\- Il faut croire qu'elle s'était rouverte ou que tu ne l'avais pas fermée correctement, répondit-il en haussant une épaule, bien plus détaché qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure. Mais, rassure-toi, j'ai remédié au problème, ajouta-t-il avec une étrange lueur au fond de ses prunelles noires.

\- Pauvres Ron, Fred et George ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en riant. Tu ne leur as pas fait peur au moins ? s'assura-t-elle ensuite.

\- J'espère bien que je leur ai fait peur ! Comme ça, ils ne recommenceront pas ! » rétorqua fermement Rogue, outré.

Le rire de Violet repartit de plus bel et Severus l'observa rigoler gaiement, attendri par sa façon d'être et subjugué par sa beauté simple et naturelle. Son sourire formait deux petites fossettes, qu'il avait toujours trouvées adorables, en dessous de ses pommettes roses, de petits plis étaient apparus aux coins de ses grands yeux, ses longs cils noirs touchaient presque ses joues, ses lèvres charnues découvraient ses belles dents bien blanches, ses épaules étaient secouées de légers soubresauts et ses longs cheveux de jais et soyeux se balançaient doucement dans son dos.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre pour se reprendre et tenter d'arrêter de rire puis, quand elle y parvint, elle replongea ses yeux verts dans les siens et demanda plus sérieusement en mordillant un peu sa lèvre inférieure, légèrement tracassée :

« Tu crois qu'ils m'ont vue toute nue ?

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua-t-il honnêtement. À mon avis, ils se chamaillaient tellement entre eux en se poussant pour avoir la meilleure place qu'ils n'ont sans doute rien vu.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me rassurer ? s'assura-t-elle encore.

\- Non, ce serait plutôt pour me rassurer moi », répliqua-t-il en esquissant un nouveau sourire en coin, moqueur.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de s'étendre sur le matelas en se couchant sur son flanc et de lui demander :

« Tu me racontes ta journée ?

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire… éluda-t-il seulement. Et puis, il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te coucher, ajouta-t-il en la gratifiant d'un regard sévère.

\- S'il te plaît… insista-t-elle en lui faisant sa mine de chien battu.

\- Si tu veux… soupira-t-il, vaincu. Mais tu t'apercevras bien vite qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. Je parie même que ça va t'endormir.

\- C'est pas grave, raconte-moi, répondit-elle encore en haussant une épaule.

\- Très bien… » acquiesça-t-il avant de commencer le récit de sa journée.

Severus avait vu juste car environ une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle en ne l'entendant plus lui répondre, il la découvrit endormie à ses côtés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses traits lisses et détendus qui témoignaient de son sommeil déjà profond.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu allais t'endormir, mon ange… » murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire bienveillant, son regard sombre l'enveloppant tendrement, avant de se lever de son lit et de le contourner.

Il se pencha ensuite vers elle, passa doucement une main sur son visage pour dégager ses cheveux, la souleva dans ses bras et sortit de sa chambre pour la conduire dans la sienne, qui se situait un étage en dessous, après avoir attrapé sa baguette afin d'ouvrir les portes.

Une fois dans le couloir, il lança un _Lumos_ informulé et descendit les escaliers, chargé de son précieux fardeau, qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Il était presque arrivé à la porte de sa chambre quand il tomba sur Sirius Black, qui revenait une fois de plus de la cuisine. Les deux hommes se contentèrent d'échanger un regard sans rien dire puis l'Animagus tourna la poignée de la chambre de Violet et le précéda afin d'aller également ouvrir son lit pour que Rogue n'ait plus qu'à l'y déposer.

Severus se pencha pour la poser délicatement sur son matelas, disposa ses fines jambes correctement afin qu'elles entrent sous la couverture puis il la recouvrit de son édredon jusqu'au-dessus de ses épaules.

« Je suis pas… fatiguée… marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil en gigotant légèrement dans son lit en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Oui… Je vois ça… » répliqua Rogue, ironique, en s'éloignant déjà.

Sirius pouffa un peu de rire en secouant la tête à la remarque de sa filleule, qui était aussi éveillée qu'une marmotte en plein hivernement, et il suivit le Serpentard à l'extérieur de la chambre.

« Elle est venue chez moi pour que je lui raconte ma journée et elle s'est endormie, se justifia Rogue de but en blanc face au sourire qu'affichait Black.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai rien dit, Rogue. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, rétorqua Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux, amusé.

\- Ouais… grommela l'homme en noir, à moitié convaincu, en observant l'air moqueur qu'il arborait, en grimaçant légèrement. Je t'interdis d'imaginer que… voulut-il le menacer.

\- Je t'assure que je n'imagine rien du tout, Servil… Severus, l'interrompit-il en se reprenant immédiatement. On n'a jamais été amis, tous les deux, et on ne le sera sans doute jamais mais je dois bien reconnaître que… tu es quelqu'un de bien et de droit dans ses bottes, tout compte fait… Je suis certain que tu ne lui feras jamais le moindre mal… » avoua-t-il finalement, mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'il disait du bien de son ennemi d'école.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes puis Rogue le rompit en poussant un soupir et en déclarant à voix basse :

« Merci d'avoir témoigné pour que je puisse sortir d'Azkaban…

\- Hum… rit-il légèrement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, si tu veux tout savoir… Violet ne m'aurait jamais plus adressé la parole, si je ne l'avais pas fait… Déjà qu'elle m'en voulait de t'y avoir envoyé… répondit-il en grimaçant. Et puis, je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver là-bas alors qu'on est innocent… lui confia-t-il, sincère.

\- Oui… approuva-t-il, songeur, son regard voguant dans le vague.

\- Elle tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant relever la tête vers lui.

\- C'est normal. Elle n'a vécu qu'avec moi et m'a considéré comme son père pendant quinze ans… rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en haussant une épaule.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. À cet âge, les ados en ont plus qu'assez de leurs parents et ils font tout pour s'éloigner d'eux et pour voler de leurs propres ailes. Violet, elle, est indépendante mais elle t'apprécie beaucoup et elle recherche ta compagnie constamment. Tu devrais la voir quand tu pars toute la journée en mission, on dirait qu'elle… expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Je vais me coucher, Black, décréta Rogue pour mettre un terme à cette conversation en se détournant de lui.

\- Tu ne pourras pas te voiler la face toute ta vie ! » s'exclama l'Animagus en le regardant s'éloigner dans la nuit.

.

Il avait été décidé que Violet entamerait sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard, avec le reste des étudiants de Grande-Bretagne car les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient jugé l'école comme étant l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle et que Severus y enseignerait les potions afin de garder un œil sur elle et de soulager Slughorn qui demandait pour prendre sa retraite depuis des années.

L'état de la jeune fille oscillait entre la joie d'enfin rejoindre une grande école de magie comme Poudlard et d'assister aux cours avec des gens de son âge, la crainte de Voldemort et de ses sbires et la tristesse en songeant qu'elle serait séparée de Rogue et qu'elle ne le verrait plus aussi souvent qu'auparavant, même s'il était présent en tant que professeur dans le vieux château.

Ce ne fut donc pas très étonnant que le jour précédant son entrée à Poudlard fut rempli de stress pour elle et qu'elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Finalement, en ayant plus qu'assez de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, Violet repoussa brusquement ses couvertures en poussant un soupir, se redressa et sortit de sa chambre sans un bruit. Elle grimpa résolument les escaliers à pas de loup pour monter d'un étage puis actionna doucement la clenche d'une porte avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur d'une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Elle rejoignit le grand lit qui trônait au centre et se glissa précautionneusement entre les draps afin de ne pas réveiller son occupant pour éviter de se faire renvoyer illico presto dans sa propre chambre. Ravie d'être parvenue à ses fins sans attirer l'attention de l'homme, elle resta à quelques distances de lui pour être certaine de ne pas se faire griller et ferma les paupières en poussant un léger soupir de soulagement, rassurée de le savoir auprès d'elle.

Rogue, qui était toujours aux aguets, l'avait très bien entendue se faufiler dans sa chambre et il avait senti qu'elle se couchait simplement tout près de lui, sans doute parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, trop angoissée à l'idée de prendre le Poudlard Express demain avec les autres, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur ni l'envie de la chasser et il avait préféré feindre le sommeil pour profiter, peut-être bien pour la dernière fois, de sa présence à ses côtés.

.

Violet s'était réveillé à l'aube avec le visage endormi de Severus face à elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais le voir comme ça, totalement détendu et serein alors qu'il était d'ordinaire tellement sur ses gardes, l'avait bouleversée tout au fond d'elle-même. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, admiré et estimé mais, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il n'était pas son père en réalité, quelque chose avait changé dans sa façon de le regarder et elle s'était mise à imaginer qu'il la verrait peut-être un jour autrement que comme la petite fille qu'il avait sauvée et élevée et qu'elle pourrait peut-être même rêver d'un avenir à ses côtés…

Doucement, elle tendit une main hésitante vers lui pour caresser légèrement son visage, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs puis redessina le moindre de ses traits à l'aide de ses doigts fins en l'observant attentivement de ses grands yeux verts. Puis, constatant qu'il ne semblait pas sur le point de se réveiller tout de suite, la jeune fille s'enhardit de son absence de réaction et elle approcha lentement de son visage clair pour venir délicatement déposer ses lèvres roses et rebondies sur les siennes dans un baiser léger et aérien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda brusquement Severus en fronçant ses sourcils noirs et en éloignant aussitôt son visage du sien.

\- Heu… Rien… Je… balbutia-t-elle, les joues en feu, prise de court, en reculant également.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Va dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il ensuite d'une voix ferme en se redressant.

\- Je… J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je… essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Retourne dans ta chambre, Violet, répéta-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

\- Heu… Oui. Pardon », acquiesça-t-elle en détournant ses yeux de lui, honteuse, et en se levant prestement du lit pour gagner la porte à toute allure.

Rogue l'observa partir rapidement puis quand elle eut refermé la porte et qu'il l'eut entendue dévaler les escaliers, il se laissa retomber sur son matelas en soufflant par le nez et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, désemparé.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ? S'il avait su ce qui allait se produire par la suite, il lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il était éveillé dès qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur son visage… Pourquoi avait-elle agi de la sorte ? Et lui, pourquoi l'avait-il laissée faire ? C'était lui l'adulte, il aurait dû mettre le holà directement…

À présent, jamais il ne pourrait oublier le doux contact et les caresses légères de ses petites mains sur sa peau ni la saveur acidulée de ses lèvres charnues contre les siennes…

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires!_

_Merci également aux 2 Guest et à adenoide ;-)_

_Voici la suite… _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Ce matin-là, au petit-déjeuner, Violet n'osait pas lever le nez de son bol de céréales, encore trop gênée de s'être fait surprendre par Severus alors qu'elle s'était glissée dans son lit sans rien dire pour y finir sa nuit et qu'elle venait tout juste de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, pensant qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Elle persistait à garder son regard émeraude baissé vers la table et répondait par monosyllabes ou par de légers signes de tête à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait, tandis que Rogue restait impassible à siroter son thé et à lire son journal, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te grille quelques toasts et que je te prépare une assiette d'œufs brouillés, de saucisses et de bacon ? demanda une nouvelle fois la mère Weasley, les poings sur ses hanches, en l'observant, soucieuse.

\- Non, merci, répondit-elle à nouveau en secouant la tête.

\- Oh, mais un bol de céréales, ce n'est pas suffisant ! En plus, tu n'as presque rien mangé ! rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils roux. Il faut que tu prennes des forces pour ton voyage en train !

\- Laisse-la, Molly, intervint soudain Sirius en se levant pour se resservir. Si elle te dit qu'elle n'a pas faim, c'est qu'elle n'a pas faim. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait », ajouta-t-il avant de lui presser l'épaule et de lui faire un clin d'œil en passant tout près d'elle.

Violet releva son visage vers lui en lui souriant légèrement puis elle replongea aussitôt son regard dans son bol de céréales qu'elle touillait sans la moindre conviction.

« Severus ? interpella alors la matriarche en quête de soutien.

\- Sirius a raison, et puis, elle ne va pas défaillir rien qu'en sautant un repas », répondit-il simplement en tournant la page de son journal sans lever ses yeux vers eux.

La mâchoire de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce faillit bien se décrocher et Remus en lâcha carrément ses couverts qui tintèrent dans son assiette en tombant puis il observa Rogue avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

« Quoi ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil noir vers lui.

\- Tu as dit que _Sirius_ avait raison et tu es d'accord avec lui ? interrogea-t-il, complètement abasourdi.

\- En effet, Lupin. Ton ami n'est peut-être pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air finalement », confirma-t-il en hochant brièvement la tête avant de se remettre à lire sa _Gazette du sorcier_, tandis que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel.

Tous les adultes se regardèrent, stupéfaits de ce retournement de situation, chacun ayant connaissance de l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux sorciers depuis leur adolescence, puis Fred proposa à Violet qui se trouvait à côté de lui pour essayer de la dérider un peu :

« Hé, tu ne veux pas venir tester nos nouveaux pétards-surprises avec George et moi, avant de partir ?

\- Non… soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh, allez, je suis sûr que ça va t'amuser, intervint George.

\- J'ai pas envie… grommela-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, boudeuse.

\- Laissez tomber, les gars ! s'exclama soudain Ron après avoir avalé une saucisse. Vous voyez pas qu'elle fait exactement la même tête que Ginny fait quand elle a ses règles ?

\- Ronald ! » s'écria Molly, en colère.

La jeune fille releva vivement son regard vers lui, piquée au vif, elle se leva de table et lui balança le contenu de son bol de céréales à la figure.

Le visage et les vêtements du rouquin furent aussitôt recouverts de lait et de pétales de maïs et il se leva de sa chaise, dégoulinant de liquide blanc, dégoûté.

« M'man… se contenta-t-il de se plaindre, les bras écartés, comme un nigaud.

\- C'est bien fait pour toi ! Tu es vraiment trop con, Ron ! s'exclama Ginny, agacée, en venant à la rescousse de la jeune fille.

\- Ginny ! la gronda sa mère, le regard sévère.

\- Allez, viens, Violet, on sort un peu », décréta-t-elle après avoir haussé ses épaules, en attrapant son bras et en l'entraînant à l'extérieur de la cuisine.

Rogue observa d'un œil les deux jeunes filles sortir de la cuisine puis il reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ce lait qui imprégnait ses vêtements et sur sa mère qui le réprimandait.

« C'est très malpoli de dire ce genre de choses, Ronald ! s'exclama-t-elle en le nettoyant d'un simple coup de baguette magique.

\- Et Ginny, elle n'a pas été impolie, elle, peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il, irrité.

\- Je m'occuperai de ta sœur plus tard mais Violet ne t'avait rien fait, elle ne méritait pas que tu parles d'elle de cette façon, déclara-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils roux.

\- Elle s'est levée du pied gauche et elle nous a à peine adressé la parole ! s'exclama-t-il vivement.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils. Ce n'était pas une raison pour dire ce que tu as dit ! Tu lui présenteras tes excuses ! exigea-t-elle ensuite.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire… soupira-t-il après avoir légèrement grimacé, reconnaissant par-là que sa mère avait raison, en voulant se diriger vers la porte.

\- Tu la laisses tranquille pour le moment ! Tu le feras plus tard, quand elle sera moins remontée contre toi ! Maintenant, rassieds-toi et termine ton petit-déjeuner ! » décréta-t-elle en le faisant rassoir à sa place d'un simple regard.

Le jeune Weasley obéit à sa mère et ils terminèrent tous leur repas en silence.

.

« Ginny ! Violet ! appela Molly depuis le bas des escaliers. Il va être l'heure de partir, les filles !

\- Oui, m'man ! On arrive ! » répondit la rousse en se levant de son lit en même temps que son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent en traînant péniblement leurs grosses valises dans les étages jusqu'à ce que Rogue les aperçoive et fasse léviter leurs bagages jusqu'en bas afin de les soulager de ce poids.

« Merci, Severus, déclara Ginny en arrivant, les joues rougies par l'effort.

\- Je vous en prie, Miss Weasley, mais dorénavant il vous faudra m'appeler professeur Rogue, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête, amusée.

\- Ce sont Remus, Sirius et Alastor qui vont vous conduire jusqu'à la gare, alors dites au revoir aux autres maintenant », décréta la matriarche en les pressant d'un geste des bras.

Ginny, Violet et Ron embrassèrent et étreignirent les habitants de la maison, qu'ils ne reverraient plus avant les prochaines vacances, tandis que Rogue les observait, bras croisés sur son torse, légèrement en retrait de toutes ces effusions, puis Violet jeta un regard discret dans sa direction, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter.

Severus capta directement le regard émeraude qu'elle avait posé sur lui et il décroisa ses bras en une autorisation tacite à venir le saluer. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui après avoir esquissé un léger sourire, soulagée qu'il accepte de lui dire au revoir, et elle se blottit contre lui quelques instants tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses grands bras.

« Tu me verras tous les jours, Violet, chuchota-t-il en caressant un peu ses cheveux noirs.

\- Oui, mais ce ne sera pas la même chose, se plaignit-elle, chagrinée.

\- Tu as seize ans, tu es presque une adulte, l'encouragea-t-il.

_\- Presque_, répéta-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui, moqueuse.

\- Allez, file, Potter, ordonna-t-il en la détachant de lui et en faisant un signe de tête vers les autres qui patientaient.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête, peinée.

\- On se voit ce soir au souper, Violet », ajouta-t-il en passant un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever son visage vers lui, avant de brièvement caresser sa joue de son index.

La jeune fille lui sourit, heureuse, puis elle rejoignit son parrain avec qui elle transplana jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross.

Remus apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec Ginny puis Maugrey avec Ron et ils les aidèrent à hisser leurs valises et à monter à bord du train avant de ressortir sur le quai et de les regarder partir dans un nuage de vapeur blanchâtre.

Après avoir fait des signes aux adultes qui se trouvaient sur le quai, Ginny, Ron et Violet se penchèrent pour reprendre leurs valises qui étaient à leurs pieds dans l'intention de trouver un compartiment de libre.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi Violet, déclara Ginny en s'emparant de sa malle. Je vais rejoindre mon petit-ami.

\- Heu, non… Je ne voudrais pas te déranger… rétorqua la jeune fille, un peu embarrassée.

\- Il y aura sûrement aussi ses copains, tu ne nous dérangeras pas, rassure-toi ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

\- C'est gentil, mais…

\- Sinon, tu peux rester avec moi, si tu préfères, proposa Ronald en l'observant prudemment, toujours marqué par le bol de lait et de céréales qu'elle lui avait lancé à la figure ce matin. Je vais chercher où se sont installés mes amis.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? interrogea-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, étonnée.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il directement. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ginny a raison, je suis con… Tu veux bien m'excuser ? demanda-t-il, tout penaud.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle aussitôt. Mais, tu avais raison aussi, je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur ce matin… reconnut-elle tout de même.

\- C'est normal, tu entres à Poudlard en sixième année et tu ne connais personne, mis à part nous deux. Ça doit te foutre les jetons !

\- Merci pour ton tact légendaire, Ron, s'exclama sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je… » s'écria le rouquin avant d'être coupé.

Violet se mit à rire et Ginny interrompit son frère :

« Bon ! Tu restes quand même avec monsieur nigaud ?

\- Oui, ça va, je vais rester avec lui, acquiesça-t-elle, amusée, tandis que Ron ouvrait la bouche, choqué par son insulte.

\- D'accord, j'y vais alors ! Si tu veux, tu peux toujours me rejoindre par la suite. À plus tard ! déclara-elle avant de se mettre en marche.

\- À plus, Ginny ! Et merci ! » répondit Violet en la regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir avec sa valise.

Ron observa également sa sœur partir vers l'avant du train avant de déclarer :

« Viens. Je crois qu'ils se sont installés en bout de train.

\- OK. Je te suis », approuva-t-elle en soulevant sa grosse malle.

Les deux jeunes gens trouvèrent rapidement les amis du garçon et ils s'assirent dans leur compartiment après avoir hissé leurs valises dans le porte-bagages et avoir brièvement présenté Violet.

Évidemment, les adolescents ne se contentèrent pas de cette présentation succincte et Neville, Luna et Hermione la pressèrent de questions, sachant combien elle ainsi que son histoire étaient célèbres dans le monde sorcier, et elle fut même obligée de bouger sa mèche pour leur montrer la cicatrice qu'elle portait au front depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Au bout d'un long moment, en ayant plus qu'assez de se faire cuisiner comme ça depuis le début du trajet, Violet se leva d'un bond et déclara pour se justifier face à leurs regards éberlués :

« En fait, j'ai très envie de sucreries finalement. Je vais essayer de rattraper la dame et son chariot. »

Elle sortit prestement de la cabine et se dirigea résolument vers les wagons de tête en marchant d'un bon pas.

La jeune fille pouvait comprendre leur étonnement et le besoin qu'ils avaient de lui poser des questions sur sa vie, étant donné qu'elle était apparemment la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu à un sortilège de Mort, mais ils auraient également dû se rendre compte qu'ils devenaient un peu lourds à ne parler que de ça et à la scruter comme ils le faisaient. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air et de souffler un peu après ces heures d'interrogatoire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à rattraper la vieille dame qui proposait ses bonbons et sortit la bourse en cuir clair que Severus lui avait remise en prévision de ses futures dépenses dans le monde sorcier. Elle acheta un petit assortiment de sucreries afin de les goûter et de se faire son opinion sur leur compte et se fit aider de la petite sorcière pour le paiement, ne s'étant pas du tout familiarisée avec l'argent sorcier. En effet, c'était Molly Weasley qui s'était chargée de l'achat de ses robes de sorcière, de ses livres et de ses fournitures, Severus et les autres membres de l'Ordre n'ayant pas souhaité pas qu'elle s'expose sur le Chemin de Traverse par mesure de précaution.

« Merci beaucoup, Madame ! déclara-t-elle en rangeant sa bourse dans la poche de sa cape.

\- De rien, ma petite », répondit la vieille dame, en faisant un geste du bras, avant de continuer à sillonner le train de long en large pour proposer ses bonbons.

Elle se tourna pour repartir lentement vers le compartiment de Ron et de ses amis, en espérant qu'ils ne lui poseraient plus autant de question, et elle se cogna contre quelqu'un en lâchant le petit sac où se trouvaient ses sucreries.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en se penchant pour ramasser ses confiseries avant de se redresser et de lever ses yeux émeraude vers le haut en replaçant correctement sa mèche sur son front.

\- Alors, ce que l'on dit est vrai : Violet Potter est élève à Poudlard… déclara de sa voix traînante un grand garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et au regard gris acier en l'observant attentivement de bas en haut avant de fixer son regard sur son front.

\- Heu… Oui… On se connaît ? répliqua-t-elle, interloquée par son air suffisant.

\- Absolument pas. Mais tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de toi, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en haussant une épaule, hautain.

\- Ouais, apparemment… marmonna-t-elle, pas vraiment réjouie par cette idée.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda-t-il ensuite en l'observant attentivement, une lueur étrange dansant au fond de son regard bleu.

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle, prudente.

\- C'est Severus Rogue qui t'a enlevée et gardée avec lui toutes ces années ? clarifia-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas un enlèvement », répliqua-t-elle fermement, son visage se fermant instantanément à cette remarque, en essayant de passer à côté de lui pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Mais le garçon ne la laissa pas passer, il bloqua le couloir et demanda encore en esquissant un sourire moqueur :

« Ah, non ? Et c'était quoi alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais pas un enlèvement ! répéta-t-elle, agacée, en le fusillant de ses yeux verts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait durant toutes ces années ? poursuivit-il avec un regard pervers. Il t'a séquestrée, battue, insultée, violée ? énuméra-t-il avec un plaisir malsain.

\- Mais non ! Tu es complètement malade ! Il n'a rien fait de tout ça ! s'écria-t-elle, rouge de colère. C'est par erreur qu'il s'est retrouvé à Azkaban et toutes les charges contre lui ont été abandonnées ! expliqua-t-elle brièvement, les sourcils froncés. Alors, maintenant, arrête de dire ces horreurs sur lui et laisse-moi passer ! Je veux retourner auprès de mes amis !

\- Hum… rit-il, absolument pas convaincu par sa colère et ses explications. Tes amis… Des traîtres à leur sang, une Sang-de-Bourbe et une illuminée…

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Et tes insultes, tu peux te les garder ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec énergie avant de marcher droit sur lui et de lui mettre un coup d'épaule pour se frayer un chemin de force.

Évidemment, Violet qui faisait à peine un petit mètre soixante et qui ne pesait pas plus de quarante-cinq kilos, fut une nouvelle fois facilement bloquée par ce grand garçon blond qui posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la replacer devant lui, amusé.

« Et tu croyais aller où comme ça ? interrogea-t-il, moqueur.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite et laisse-moi passer ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Ha ! rigola-t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Non ! Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres… ajouta-t-il en l'observant de haut en bas. Tu as l'air aussi robuste qu'une brindille.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la brindille ? » répliqua-t-elle, énervée, en se dégageant de sa poigne, avant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Le garçon la relâcha en reculant, sous le choc, et il porta ses deux mains à sa joue, surpris, puis il releva son visage vers elle et il avança dans sa direction en dégainant sa baguette magique, menaçant.

« Cessez immédiatement ceci, ordonna soudain une voix froide et sèche, derrière le dos du jeune homme.

\- Severus ? demanda Violet, abasourdie, en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds et en essayant de regarder derrière le sorcier qui lui bouchait la vue et le passage.

\- C'est professeur Rogue désormais, Miss Potter », la reprit-il tandis que le Serpentard se tournait vers lui.

Alors que Violet le regardait, à la fois étonnée et heureuse de le trouver là, le garçon l'observa de haut en bas, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour la jeune fille, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de demander :

« Alors, c'est vous le professeur Rogue ?

\- En effet, confirma-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête. Et vous devez être Monsieur Malefoy, je présume, devina-t-il aisément, les mains dans le dos.

\- Drago Malefoy, héritier de Lucius Malefoy en personne, affirma-t-il en bombant son torse d'orgueil.

\- Votre père ne vous a donc pas appris à ne pas importuner les jeunes filles ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir, impassible.

\- Si, mais seulement celles qui sont dignes de ma considération, rétorqua-t-il, méprisant.

\- J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard et je vous demanderai de la laisser passer, exigea-t-il sans relever l'insulte, même si son sang bouillonnait littéralement dans ses veines.

\- Vous m'enlevez cinq points à moi et à elle rien du tout alors qu'elle m'a frappé au visage ! C'est tout bonnement injuste ! répondit-il, agacé.

\- J'enlèverai également cinq points à Miss Potter lorsque je saurai la maison à laquelle elle appartient, déclara-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. Maintenant filez ! » ordonna-t-il en faisant subitement un pas dans sa direction.

Drago prit peur et il recula aussitôt avant de faire volte-face et de rejoindre son compartiment.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires ;-)_

_Merci aussi à adenoide et Miss MPREG._

_Dans le chapitre précédent, Severus fait déguerpir Malefoy qui jouait déjà les gros bras avec Violet et s'était montré très insultant envers elle et Severus._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

« Allez, retourne dans ton compartiment, Violet, soupira Rogue en se pinçant l'arête du nez après avoir observé le Serpentard s'éloigner.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea-t-elle en approchant de lui, les yeux ronds.

\- Je suis là pour veiller sur toi. Les autres m'ont dit que j'étais totalement paranoïaque mais ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais. J'étais certain que tu allais très vite t'attirer des ennuis, surtout avec des enfants de Mangemorts présents dans le train, expliqua-t-il. Et, toi, qu'est-ce que tu t'empresses de faire ? Tu mets une droite au plus sournois et au plus influent d'entre eux, ajouta-t-il en la fixant de son regard sévère.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est lui qui m'a provoquée ! Il ne voulait pas me laisser passer et il a dit des horreurs sur toi ! se défendit-elle vivement.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas répondre aux provocations ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir dans sa direction.

\- Mais… tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? répliqua-t-elle encore, choquée, en l'observant de ses grands yeux émeraude.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu. J'étais là, acquiesça-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas dû réagir », confirma-t-il.

La jeune fille se tut et baissa la tête en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, pensive, avant de relever son visage vers lui en l'entendant décréter fermement :

« Allez ! Rejoins Weasley et ses amis ! Et tâche de ne plus t'attirer de problème au moins jusqu'à la fin du voyage… ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, absolument pas convaincu.

\- Tu restes dans le train ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il aussitôt.

\- Tu es fâché contre moi ? interrogea-t-elle encore en grimaçant.

\- Violet, arrête de te comporter comme une petite fille et fais ce que je te dis maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il, irrité.

Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, blessée par sa remarque, ravala ses larmes et passa à côté de lui en prenant bien soin de garder son regard baissé sur le sol pour rejoindre Ron et ses amis.

Les adolescents s'excusèrent auprès d'elle pour leur comportement, dès qu'elle réapparut dans leur wagon, ils ne lui posèrent plus la moindre question sur sa vie et ils la laissèrent tranquille, voyant bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, tout le monde descendit du train et Violet partagea une calèche avec ses compagnons de voyage après avoir regardé les petits élèves de première année partir en barque à la lueur de lanternes sur le grand Lac Noir vers le magnifique château qui brillait dans la nuit.

Arrivée au pied de Poudlard, la jeune fille ne put cacher sa surprise et son étonnement face à la splendide bâtisse qui lui faisait face et elle passa les grandes portes en chêne de l'entrée après s'être arrêtée quelques instants pour admirer la beauté du château de pierre.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et Ginny, une main se posa sur son épaule et l'arrêta dans sa progression. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et leva son regard pour voir le professeur McGonagall qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Bonsoir, Miss Potter, déclara-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, professeur McGonagall, répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, un peu inquiète.

\- Oh, non, rien du tout, la rassura-t-elle aussitôt. Je dois simplement vous emmener avec moi afin de vous répartir dans votre maison après le passage des première année, expliqua-t-elle seulement.

\- Ah, d'accord, approuva-t-elle.

\- Allons, venez », conseilla-t-elle en lui faisant un geste de la suivre.

Violet lui emboîta donc le pas et, même si Severus, les membres de l'Ordre, Ginny, Fred, George et Ron lui avaient déjà expliqué comment l'école fonctionnait au 12 square Grimmaurd, elle assista aux explications du règlement de Poudlard et du fonctionnement des maisons avec les nouveaux élèves, qui lui lançaient sans cesse des coups d'œil, étonnés qu'elle se retrouve avec eux à son âge et ébahis de voir pour la première fois de leur vie la célèbre Violet Potter, la fille qui a survécu.

La jeune fille tâcha d'ignorer les plus jeunes, qui commençaient sérieusement à l'embêter, et elle fut heureuse de suivre le professeur McGonagall dans la Grande Salle pour la Répartition. Elle suivit le cortège des élèves de première année, en fermant la marche, et elle observa le fameux Choixpeau les placer dans les différentes maisons.

Une fois que tous les petits élèves furent répartis, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et déclara :

« Et, à présent, j'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de vous présenter Miss Violet Potter qui rejoint notre école pour sa sixième année et qui va être répartie à son tour dans l'une des quatre maisons. »

Des applaudissements et des chuchotements fusèrent de toutes parts, et le professeur de métamorphoses engagea Violet, dont les joues s'étaient légèrement colorées de rose, gênée d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention, à s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret devant tout le monde avant de la coiffer du grand chapeau parlant et pensant.

« _Hum… Violet Potter… _entendit-elle subitement dans sa tête, ce qui la fit sursauter._ Il me semblait bien que je ne t'avais pas encore eue…_

_\- J'étais en France, _répondit-elle simplement.

_\- Hum… Oui… _approuva le Choixpeau._ Où vais-je bien pouvoir te placer ? Tout le monde attend ça avec tellement d'impatience et depuis si longtemps…_

_\- J'aimerais aller à Serpentard, _déclara-t-elle alors.

_\- Serpentard ?! _répliqua-t-il, étonné._ Certainement pas ! Tu n'as pas du tout une âme de Serpentard._

_\- Et pourquoi pas ?_

_\- Pourquoi, toi, veux-tu y aller ? _lui retourna-t-il aussitôt.

_\- Je voudrais être dans la même maison que Severus, _avoua-t-elle.

_\- Severus Rogue ? _demanda-t-il.

_\- Oui._

_\- Et pourquoi ça ?_

_\- Ça ne te regarde pas !_

_\- Hum… Non… Tu pourrais aller à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor mais je ne te vois ni à Serpentard ni à Poufsouffle. Tes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, tu sais… _lui apprit-il.

_\- Oui, je le sais, mais, moi, je veux aller à Serpentard !_

_\- Non, ce n'est pas une maison pour toi ! Tu iras à…_ GRYFFONDOR ! » décida-t-il à voix haute.

Le professeur McGonagall lui ôta le chapeau de la tête et elle vit avec étonnement les effusions de joie des rouge et or. Ils s'étaient tous levés de leur banc, ils sifflaient, battaient des mains et des pieds et scandaient avec enthousiasme : « Potter, avec nous ! Potter, avec nous ! »

La jeune fille, toujours sous le choc de sa répartition, se leva lentement du tabouret, elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière pour jeter un regard déçu à Severus, qui était resté de marbre, assis parmi les autres professeurs sur l'estrade, et elle rejoignit la table des Gryffondor en se forçant à sourire un peu pour ne pas les froisser.

Ron, Ginny, Neville et Hermione l'accueillirent auprès d'eux en applaudissant encore puis elle écouta le discours du directeur de Poudlard d'une oreille distraite et piocha un peu dans les plats qui apparurent pour le souper, même si elle n'avait pas du tout faim.

À la fin du banquet, alors que pratiquement tous les élèves s'étaient déjà levés afin de regagner leurs dortoirs, Violet, elle, se décida finalement à suivre ses camarades en dernier, après avoir poussé un soupir, en remarquant que Ginny et Hermione l'attendaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle et lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda la jeune rousse, étonnée.

\- J'arrive… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… se justifia-t-elle seulement, abattue.

\- Allez, viens ! On va te montrer le chemin, sinon tu risques bien de te perdre ici, les premiers jours, déclara sagement Hermione.

\- Oui, d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle machinalement en leur emboîtant le pas.

\- Miss Potter », entendit-elle soudainement derrière elle, alors qu'elle s'était mise en route avec ses deux compagnes.

Elle se retourna pour voir Severus arriver vers elle et elle baissa la tête, toujours chagrinée par sa remarque dans le Poudlard Express et déçue par sa répartition.

« Vous pouvez y aller, Mesdemoiselles, décréta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers les escaliers à Hermione et Ginny, qui s'étaient également arrêtées. Je reconduirai moi-même Miss Potter jusqu'à votre salle commune.

\- D'accord, professeur Rogue. Bonne soirée ! » répondit Ginny en attrapant le bras de Hermione avant de partir avec elle dans les escaliers.

Rogue les observa gravir les premières marches puis il reporta son attention sur Violet qui évitait soigneusement de le regarder et, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, il demanda en prenant son menton en main pour lui faire lever son visage vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Violet ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi déçue ?

\- J'aurais aimé être dans la même maison que toi… avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- J'aurais voulu être à Serpentard, comme toi, répéta-t-elle en plantant son regard émeraude dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Tu es triste de ne pas faire partie de ma maison ? interrogea-t-il encore, surpris, en relâchant son petit menton.

\- Oui, je voulais être avec toi, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête de bas en haut.

\- Violet, ça ne change rien. Tu ne m'aurais pas vu plus en étant à Serpentard, la rassura-t-il alors doucement. Et, moi, je suis soulagé que tu n'y sois pas.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Parce que tu seras bien plus en sécurité dans le dortoir des Gryffondor que dans celui des vert et argent. Je n'aurais pas été tranquille, si tu avais dû dormir là-bas, entourée de tous ces partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui… expliqua-t-il brièvement, une ride d'inquiétude barrant soudain son front.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être à Gryffondor alors ? s'assura-t-elle, angoissée, en l'observant attentivement de ses yeux verts.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je me doutais bien que tu irais là, lui confia-t-il avant d'esquisser un léger sourire en coin.

\- À cause de mes parents ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux, un peu déçue qu'il la compare à eux.

\- Non, à cause de ton foutu caractère, de ton tempérament de feu et de ton âme passionnée », rétorqua-t-il aussitôt avant de caresser légèrement sa joue de son index pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau.

La jeune fille lui sourit, heureuse, et elle l'entendit décréter, légèrement moqueur :

« J'enlève donc cinq points à Gryffondor pour la droite que tu as mise à Malefoy.

\- Oui, c'est juste, acquiesça-t-elle simplement.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure : je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Je me mets souvent en colère parce que j'ai peur pour toi, Violet. Tu comprends ? expliqua-t-il en l'observant intensément de son regard onyx.

\- Oui, je… je pense comprendre, affirma-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Allez, viens. Je t'emmène à ta salle commune », décida-t-il finalement en faisant un geste du bras pour l'engager à se mettre en marche à ses côtés.

Severus conduisit la jeune fille dans les différents couloirs et escaliers, lui montrant le chemin le plus court et le plus direct jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, puis, arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il déclara :

« Potage royal.

\- Comment tu savais que c'était ça ? demanda Violet, impressionnée d'avoir vu le portrait s'ouvrir sur une salle aux couleurs chaleureuses avant de reposer ses yeux sur lui.

\- Je suis un directeur de maison, je possède tous les mots de passe, répliqua-t-il, satisfait, avec un petit air de supériorité.

\- Bonne nuit, Severus ! déclara-t-elle après avoir ri, en se haussant sur la pointe de ses pieds afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonne nuit, Violet, répondit-il. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de m'appeler par mon prénom et de m'embrasser. Maintenant, je suis professeur ici, je te rappelle, la réprimanda-t-il légèrement en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, ne voulant pas que les autres élèves se moquent d'elle ou inventent des histoires idiotes sur leur compte.

\- Il n'y avait personne… » rétorqua-t-elle en haussant ses épaules avant de disparaître par l'ouverture de sa salle commune après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

Rogue secoua la tête de gauche à droite, mit ses mains dans son dos et redescendit vers les cachots afin de rejoindre ses propres appartements pour la nuit.

.

Au fil du temps, Violet s'adaptait de mieux en mieux à sa vie à Poudlard et à sa nouvelle maison. Elle excellait en cours, ayant déjà vu la plupart du programme de sixième année grâce à Severus qui l'avait toujours poussée le plus loin possible lorsqu'il lui faisait la classe lui-même, s'était fait des amis et participait à la vie étudiante en allant voir les matches de Quidditch et en sortant visiter Pré-au-Lard à chaque fois qu'une sortie était organisée. Le maître des potions continuait de veiller sur elle de loin, sans se faire remarquer, à l'affût de ses moindres faits et gestes, et des membres de l'Ordre patrouillaient incognito, en renfort, quand elle visitait Pré-au-Lard.

Tout se déroulait relativement bien si l'on ne tenait pas compte de cette satanée rumeur qu'avaient lancée Drago Malefoy et ses comparses, selon laquelle Violet, qui avait de si bonnes notes dans tous les cours et particulièrement en potions, couchait avec le directeur des vert et argent afin de se maintenir comme première de classe. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien de plus faux mais les adolescents, qui adoraient ce genre de ragots croustillants, ne se lassaient pas d'entendre cette histoire et de la répéter, la rendant de pire en pire au fil de leurs conversations.

Rogue faisait tout son possible depuis le début des cours pour démentir ce stupide bruit de couloir en se montrant plus froid et distant que jamais avec la jeune fille et en refusant de la recevoir chez lui ou de lui parler mais ce ragot persistait et ne cessait de leur coller à la peau.

Violet, qui s'était d'abord mise en colère un nombre incalculable de fois contre tous ceux qui osaient proférer de telles paroles, avait finalement compris qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à les faire taire et aussi pourquoi Severus agissait de la sorte avec elle. C'est pourquoi elle ne tenait pas compte de son comportement envers elle et s'entêtait malgré tout à lui rendre visite et à rester après la classe pour lui parler, se moquant de ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire à leur sujet puisque c'était faux.

C'est ainsi que, à bout de solutions, l'un des derniers jours du mois d'octobre, Severus décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de mettre un terme à toutes ces histoires farfelues de la manière la plus drastique et la plus surprenante qui soit…

.

Violet se rendait une fois de plus chez Severus avec un livre de potions qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque, désirant passer une partie de l'après-midi en sa compagnie, car bien qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il pouvait afin de la repousser et de la tenir éloignée de lui, pour son propre bien, comme il ne cessait de le répéter, la jeune fille savait bien qu'il finissait toujours par l'accepter et par la faire entrer, vaincu par son regard émeraude et son visage angélique.

Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte de ses appartements, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne lui ouvrir en souriant, mais son sourire se fana rapidement et elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils noirs lorsqu'il se présenta à elle, ses vêtements en désordre, le col de sa robe de sorcier à moitié ouvert et dévoilant un peu de sa peau blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, visiblement agacé.

\- Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi… répondit-elle, étonnée. J'ai trouvé un grimoire qui…

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Retourne dans ta salle commune, Violet, l'interrompit-il directement.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu… voulut-elle demander avant d'être coupée.

\- Severus, reviens près de moi ! appela la voix d'une femme à l'intérieur de ses quartiers.

\- Une minute ! répondit-il en tournant la tête sur le côté avant de reposer son regard sombre sur la jeune fille.

\- C'est le professeur Foster que j'ai entendue ? interrogea la Gryffondor, de plus en plus perplexe, en essayant de jeter un œil chez lui.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas mais, oui, c'est bien elle, répliqua-t-il en voyant peu à peu la douleur et le chagrin envahir ses yeux émeraude.

\- Tu… sors avec elle ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante, sa gorge se serrant de plus en plus.

\- Encore une fois, ce genre de choses ne te concerne pas, Violet, répéta-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux noirs. Ça fait plus de quinze ans que je ne vis que pour toi, que je mets ma vie entre parenthèses pour toi. J'ai bien le droit à un peu de distraction et de répit désormais, non ? » lui asséna-t-il froidement.

La jeune fille l'observa de ses grands yeux verts étincelant de larmes, profondément peinée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant, son cœur se déchirant en un millier de morceaux en réaction à ses paroles plus dévastatrices qu'une bombe pour elle.

Rogue voyait bien tout le mal qu'il était en train de lui faire et ça lui brisait littéralement le cœur de la mettre dans cet état, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour mettre un terme à ces rumeurs idiotes mais aussi pour qu'elle cesse d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait un jour avoir un avenir à ses côtés, car il voyait bien comment elle le regardait et il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser faire ça. Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, il était trop vieux, trop laid, trop cruel et c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait perdu ses parents…

« Je… suis… désolée… parvint-elle finalement à articuler dans un murmure au bout d'un long moment de silence. Je ne voulais pas… te gâcher la vie…

\- C'est déjà trop tard… » répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

Violet fut incapable de se contenir plus longtemps et elle éclata soudainement en de gros sanglots, cette réponse étant la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder son vase déjà bien rempli. Elle lâcha son grimoire qui s'écrasa par terre dans un grand bruit mat, tourna vivement les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans les couloirs du sous-sol, sous le regard de Severus dont le cœur s'était brisé en même temps que celui de cette douce jeune fille qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires!_

_Adenoide: tu vas bien voir si tes craintes sont fondées._

_Guest: tu verras également et l'amour c'est toujours compliqué^^ Surtout dans leur cas ;-)_

_Vous vous souvenez tous que Severus avait dit à Violet une chose horrible pour l'éloigner de lui, je suppose^^_

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Violet avait pleuré pendant des heures. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps si bien que, quand elle eut fini, il lui sembla que jamais plus elle ne pourrait verser la moindre larme. Elle avait certainement épuisé son quota, le quota de toute une vie… Les paroles de Severus l'avaient tellement blessée et lui avaient tant fait de mal qu'elle eut l'impression d'être désormais devenue insensible à toutes les émotions…

Elle errait dans le château tel un automate, allant de classe en classe comme un robot, se nourrissant machinalement, parlant lorsqu'il le fallait, se forçant à rire à la chute de chaque blague qu'on lui racontait, répondant mécaniquement aux questions que ses professeurs lui posaient et faisant chaque soir ses devoirs afin de passer inaperçue et de cacher sa douleur et son désarroi aux yeux des gens.

Bien sûr, Severus était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à berner malgré la façade très convaincante qu'elle affichait mais il ne lui avait encore jamais fait aucune remarque pour son comportement. De toute façon, elle était persuadée qu'il s'en fichait. Elle n'avait fait que lui gâcher la vie et, maintenant, il était heureux avec son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal…

.

« Miss Potter, je voudrais que vous expliquiez à vos camarades la différence entre un fantôme et un Inferius », déclara soudain Miss Foster, qui se trouvait juste devant son pupitre, en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Violet leva doucement son regard vers elle en se redressant légèrement, elle observa à gauche et à droite, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était inattentive, puis elle répondit calmement :

« Un fantôme est l'esprit immatériel d'un sorcier qui a souhaité demeurer sur Terre. Il n'a pas de consistance solide et est capable de se déplacer à travers les murs et les objets. Un Inferius, quant à lui, est un cadavre humain ensorcelé par un mage noir pour lui obéir. C'est un corps mort et squelettique à la peau blafarde et aux yeux blancs qui est une sorte de marionnette pour celui qui la dirige.

\- C'est très bien mais tâchez de vous montrer plus attentive, s'il vous plaît, répondit la femme en l'observant d'un œil soucieux.

\- Oui, professeur, acquiesça-t-elle alors.

\- Les fantômes ne constituent donc pas une menace pour un sorcier, tandis que les Inferi, eux… » poursuivit-elle en recommençant à déambuler dans la classe.

Le reste du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal se passa sans anicroche et, quand la cloche retentit, Violet remit ses affaires dans son sac et se leva de sa chaise pour quitter la classe, direction son dortoir en attendant l'heure du souper.

« Miss Potter, l'interpella Miss Foster avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil de la porte.

\- Oui, Madame ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers elle.

\- Fermez la porte et venez un instant auprès de moi, s'il vous plaît », demanda-t-elle gentiment.

La jeune fille fit ce que son professeur lui demandait, elle ferma doucement la porte de la classe puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Miss Potter, j'aimerais savoir si vous allez bien, dit-elle, préoccupée en l'observant attentivement de ses yeux noisette. Je vous trouve bien taiseuse et mélancolique, depuis plusieurs jours. Vous n'avez pas d'ennuis, j'espère.

\- Tout va bien, professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? insista-t-elle encore.

\- Sûre et certaine, Madame, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Bon… Si jamais vous souhaitez me parler, sachez que je suis disponible, vous pouvez venir me trouver à tout moment. Et si vous préférez vous confier à quelqu'un d'autre, je suis persuadée que les autres professeurs ainsi que Madame Pomfresh seront tout aussi disposés à vous écouter que moi, l'informa-t-elle, pleine de sollicitude.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil, répondit-elle en détournant légèrement le regard afin d'examiner ses mains, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous en prie, Miss. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux femmes et, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore reçu la permission de partir, Violet releva finalement ses yeux émeraude vers elle pour l'interroger :

« Vous… Vous vouliez me dire autre chose ?

\- Heu… Eh bien, en fait, je… hésita-t-elle, les pommettes légèrement rosées.

\- Oui ? l'engagea-t-elle à continuer, intriguée.

\- De toute façon, je sais que tous les élèves sont au courant… soupira-t-elle pour se donner du courage. Vous connaissez bien le professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? se décida-t-elle finalement à demander.

\- En effet, affirma-t-elle simplement, surprise.

\- Vous savez ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ? interrogea-t-elle. J'aimerais lui offrir un cadeau de Noël mais je ne connais pas encore bien ses goûts. Si vous aviez quelques idées à me soumettre, ça m'aiderait beaucoup, expliqua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui, bien sûr… » approuva Violet, vaincue par la gentillesse de la jeune femme, avant de lui donner quelques conseils pour l'achat d'un cadeau qui comblerait le difficile maître des potions.

La Gryffondor sortit finalement de la classe une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers sa tour, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Alors, Potter ? On n'a plus la cote avec son professeur de potions ? » interrogea soudain une voix nasillarde et traînante.

Violet s'arrêta dans le couloir, elle releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent directement sur Drago Malefoy, qui lui barrait la route, les bras croisés sur son torse, flanqué de Vincent Crabbe et de Gregory Goyle. Elle ne répondit pas et attendit simplement qu'ils s'écartent pour la laisser passer.

« Il en a eu marre de se taper une petite gourde comme toi ? Il a enfin ouvert les yeux et a opté pour une vraie femme, avec des seins et de l'expérience ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me laisses passer, s'il te plaît, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, sans relever ses insultes et ses moqueries qui faisaient glousser ses deux idiots de copains.

\- Non, réponds d'abord à mes questions, Potter, rétorqua-t-il en avançant vers elle.

\- Oui, il en a eu marre et il a pris une femme plus âgée, plus expérimentée et avec plus de poitrine, affirma-t-elle d'une voix égale en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Ah ! C'est marrant mais tu n'es pas du tout convaincante, décréta-t-il après avoir ri.

\- J'ai répondu à tes questions. Tu veux bien t'écarter de mon chemin maintenant ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décides ! Tu as compris ? » répliqua-t-il en appuyant son avant-bras sur sa gorge et en la plaquant contre le mur de pierre en lui cognant la tête.

Violet ferma les yeux, un éclair de douleur traversant brusquement son crâne, avant de les rouvrir presque aussitôt et de porter ses mains vers le bras masculin qui l'empêchait de respirer, paniquée.

« Non, c'est moi ! Alors lâchez-la immédiatement, Monsieur Malefoy », claqua la voix polaire de Severus, qui venait soudainement d'apparaître au détour du couloir.

Le Serpentard sursauta, surpris par son arrivée inopinée, il ôta son bras de la trachée de la jeune fille, qui reprit une grande inspiration, à bout de souffle, puis il recula de plusieurs pas, embêté de s'être fait prendre.

« J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard et vous aurez une retenue avec Monsieur Rusard, décréta-t-il fermement. Maintenant dégagez, tous les trois ! » ordonna-t-il en les fusillant de son regard sombre.

Les trois garçons partirent sans demander leur reste puis Severus se tourna vers la rouge et or qui se massait la gorge en reprenant son souffle et plissait ses yeux à cause de la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne.

Elle rouvrit ensuite ses paupières et elle ressentit comme un coup à l'estomac quand ses yeux verts entrèrent en contact avec les orbes noirs du directeur des Serpentard. Elle détourna donc le regard, replaça son sac correctement sur son épaule et esquissa un mouvement pour reprendre sa route.

« Je t'emmène chez Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle examine ta gorge et ta tête, décida alors Rogue en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- C'est inutile, je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle en se stoppant.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Violet, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs et en saisissant son bras gauche pour la retenir.

\- Excusez-moi mais je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps pour rien, professeur Rogue. Vous en avez déjà perdu bien assez avec moi », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix comme dénuée d'émotions, en le vouvoyant et en l'appelant _professeur_ alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

Choqué par sa voix et par ses paroles, le maître des cachots relâcha doucement son bras avant de l'observer s'éloigner dans le couloir de pierre et disparaître à l'angle d'un mur, comme pétrifié.

.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et Violet, Ron et Ginny étaient tous les trois revenus au 12 square Grimmaurd pour passer les congés en compagnie des adultes qui y résidaient ou étaient de passage. Severus aussi y était retourné et le professeur Foster venait lui rendre visite assez régulièrement.

Violet ne disait rien et tâchait de ne pas montrer ses émotions aux yeux des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mais son comportement étrange n'échappa pas à son parrain, qui l'observait tous les jours avec inquiétude, même si, pour le moment, il avait décidé de ne pas agir et d'attendre.

Ce soir-là, après avoir fêté le réveillon de Noël en compagnie des résidents du quartier général, la jeune fille précédait le professeur Foster jusqu'à la salle de bain. La jeune femme n'avait pas prévu de rester et de passer la nuit dans la noble maison des Black mais, vu l'heure avancée, Molly Weasley et Remus Lupin lui avaient conseillé de dormir là en compagnie de Severus.

« Voilà la salle de bain, déclara Violet en ouvrant la vieille porte en bois. Faites attention, elle ne ferme pas bien, conseilla-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Merci, je ferai attention alors, répondit le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en la suivant à l'intérieur.

\- Il y a des serviettes éponges dans cette armoire, expliqua la jeune fille en se penchant pour ouvrir ladite armoire, située sous le lavabo. Et vous pouvez utiliser mon shampoing et mon gel douche, si vous voulez, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant les produits de bain.

\- Oh, c'est très gentil mais je ne voudrais pas vous priver, rétorqua-t-elle, un peu gênée.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, vous pouvez vous en servir. De toute façon, il y en a plein les magasins, la rassura-t-elle avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux… approuva-t-elle, songeuse.

\- Bon, je crois que c'est tout. S'il vous manque quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez appeler Kreattur. Il n'est pas très sympathique mais il fait quand même ce qu'on lui dit. Passez une bonne nuit ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Merci, vous aussi, Violet », répondit la jeune femme en hochant légèrement la tête.

La Gryffondor entendit la grosse porte se refermer fermement et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de se déshabiller, de mettre son pyjama et de se glisser aussitôt dans son lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, n'étant pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil, Violet sortit de sa chambre et descendit afin de se rendre dans le salon pour regarder le feu brûler dans l'âtre et se réchauffer doucement à la lueur de sa flamme rougeoyante.

Elle poussa la porte, pénétra dans la pièce et marcha directement vers la cheminée avant de s'asseoir devant, sur une carpette en laine, sans remarquer l'homme qui était déjà présent dans le salon, affalé sur son canapé, un verre de whisky à moitié plein reposant sur le guéridon.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, l'homme se redressa légèrement et, rompant le calme de la nuit, il demanda à la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence :

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, ma belle ? »

Violet sursauta, surprise d'entendre cette voix, alors qu'elle se croyait seule, et elle tourna son visage humide de larmes vers son parrain. Finalement, si, elle était encore capable de pleurer…

« Oh, Violet… Viens près de moi, trésor, conseilla-t-il après avoir légèrement grimacé en lui faisant signe de s'installer à côté de lui. Raconte à tonton Sirius ce qui ne va pas, ajouta-t-il en l'entourant d'un bras une fois qu'elle se fut assise près de lui.

\- Hum… Je croyais que tu étais mon parrain plutôt, fit-elle remarquer en rigolant légèrement et en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Ah ! Ravi que cette information te soit enfin parvenue ! répliqua-t-il, amusé, avant de passer son index sur son petit nez. Que se passe-t-il, Violet ? C'est à cause de Severus que tu es dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il plus sérieusement en l'observant attentivement.

La jeune fille garda le silence en baissant son regard sur ses mains et Sirius insista encore :

« C'est parce qu'il sort avec Jane que tu es si malheureuse ?

\- Non… répondit-elle en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Enfin… si, un peu… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de ça. Le professeur Foster est très gentille et Severus… a le droit d'être heureux, lui aussi… concéda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Alors quoi ? interrogea Black en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- C'est… C'est à cause d'une chose qu'il m'a dite… il y a environ deux mois… avoua-t-elle alors.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- Il m'a dit que… qu'il avait dû mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pendant quinze ans pour moi… et que… que je lui avais gâché la vie… murmura-t-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

\- Oh, Violet… Ne pleure pas… répliqua-t-il aussitôt en la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle avait enfoui sa tête contre son torse. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas.

\- Tu… Tu aurais dû le voir quand il m'a dit ça… Il était très sérieux, tu sais, affirma-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Impossible qu'il le pense réellement, répéta-t-il, catégorique. Severus a toujours eu l'air extrêmement sérieux. Ça ne veut rien dire, princesse, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas, fit-elle remarquer en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, perplexe.

\- Je ne l'aime pas. C'est un sale con, répliqua-t-il directement, sans mâcher ses mots.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu…

\- Parce que s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain à son sujet, c'est qu'il t'aime, Violet, l'interrompit-t-il.

\- Non, tu te trompes, refusa-t-elle. Il ne m'aime pas… Je lui ai pourri la vie…

\- Tsss… Foutaises ! rétorqua-t-il après avoir sifflé entre ses dents. Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé : il en a eu plus que marre de toutes ces rumeurs que des crétins de Serpentard ont fait circuler dans l'école. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce grand benêt ? Il t'a dit une chose horrible pour te briser le cœur et t'éloigner efficacement de lui, puis, par-dessus le marché, il est sorti avec Miss Gros Roploplo pour bien montrer que cette rumeur était fausse, expliqua-t-il, étonnement perspicace pour le coup.

\- Qui t'a parlé de ces ragots ?

\- Ron et Ginny, bien sûr. Tu crois que je suis aussi antipathique et asocial que Rogue ? Je parle avec les gamins, moi, et je les aime bien, ces petits morveux.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Oui. J'en mettrais ma main à couper au feu ! » affirma-t-il avec emphase, redondant.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques minutes aux paroles de son parrain qui décréta soudain en tapotant son bras :

« Allez ! Va te recoucher ! Tu dois être en forme, demain, pour ouvrir tes cadeaux !

\- Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre… Je n'arrive pas à dormir… se plaignit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Rester ici ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? interrogea-t-elle en levant son regard émeraude vers lui.

\- Tu veux qu'on campe dans le salon ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- OK, Potter ! Je m'occupe de notre campement ! Tu verras que tu n'auras jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ta vie ! » répondit-il en agitant sa baguette magique.

Sirius bougea un peu les meubles du salon pour rapprocher le canapé de l'âtre, il étira également le divan sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux pour leur faire plus de place, installa une sorte de toile, qui formait comme un toit au-dessus de leur tête, et invoqua des coussins et des couvertures pour éviter que sa filleule ne prenne froid.

« Allez, tiens ! s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant un oreiller et une couette.

\- Merci, parrain, répondit la jeune fille en se couchant dans le grand canapé.

\- De rien, ma belle », répliqua-t-il avant de s'installer à son tour sur le dos, de mettre ses bras derrière sa tête et de fermer les paupières.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour tous vos commentaires! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir :-D_

_Merci à Guest, adenoide et Miss MPREG _

_Voici la suite! Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant, Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, perturbé de sentir une odeur similaire à celle de Violet tout près de lui, puis il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Jane, qui dormait toujours et lui tournait le dos, la tête couchée sur son bras droit. Il se rappela alors qu'elle lui avait dit avoir utilisé le shampoing et le gel douche de la jeune fille hier soir. Il referma les paupières en soufflant un peu puis les rouvrit avant de dégager son bras afin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne.

Il se leva doucement du lit, s'habilla d'un simple mouvement de baguette et quitta la chambre sans un bruit. Il descendit les escaliers et parcourut le couloir désert baigné par la lueur de l'aube avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il entrouvrit légèrement pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Perplexe de ne distinguer personne dans ce lit, il fronça ses sourcils noirs, ouvrit la porte plus largement pour constater que Violet n'était effectivement pas dans sa chambre puis ressortit en fermant derrière lui avant de visiter chaque pièce afin de découvrir où elle pouvait bien se trouver, son inquiétude grandissant peu à peu.

Finalement, il tourna la poignée de la porte du salon et pénétra à l'intérieur, surpris de découvrir une espèce de toile de tente qui recouvrait le canapé qui avait visiblement subi un sortilège d'étirement. Intrigué par l'allure générale du salon, il avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant le fauteuil pour voir que Violet dormait là, enroulée dans une grosse couette bien chaude, sa tête reposant près du flanc de son parrain qui, lui, était étendu sur le dos, ronflant bruyamment, bras écartés et bouche grande ouverte, sa couverture pendant à l'un de ses pieds.

Il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils pour la matinée, esquissa une légère grimace puis s'exclama fermement de but en blanc, en se plantant derrière lui :

« Black ! Explication ! Tout de suite !

\- Hum ! Quoi ? marmonna Sirius en se réveillant en sursaut et en se redressant d'un bond, avant de jeter des regards en tous sens.

\- J'exige une explication, Black », répéta Severus d'une voix froide, menaçant.

L'Animagus renversa sa tête en arrière pour découvrir le maître des potions, debout derrière lui, les mains dans le dos, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, et répondit en se frottant le visage de ses mains :

« Putain, Rogue… T'es chiant…

\- Je veux savoir ce que Violet fait là et tout de suite, ordonna-t-il encore.

\- Sérieux, Rogue, ça se voit pas ? rétorqua-t-il en soupirant. Ma filleule et moi, on a campé dans le salon, tout simplement, expliqua-t-il alors. T'es complètement fêlé de réveiller les gens en sursaut, comme ça…

_\- Camper dans le salon_ ? Tu te moques de moi, Black ? questionna-t-il encore.

\- Je vois mal comment j'oserais faire ça… ironisa-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- Tu t'expliques tout de suite ou, crois-moi bien, tu vas le regretter, Black, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois en le fusillant du regard.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Rogue ! Violet et moi, on a dormi dans le salon. Un point c'est tout, rétorqua-t-il en se levant du canapé pour venir lui faire face. C'est la fille de James et de Lily ! C'est ma filleule ! Je la considère même comme ma propre fille, depuis que ses parents ne sont plus là ! s'écria-t-il vivement, irrité par le comportement du potionniste envers lui. Alors, si je t'ai accordé ma confiance en ce qui la concerne, je pense que tu devrais en faire de même ! »

Severus le dévisagea durant quelques secondes, en haussant l'un de ses sourcils noirs, puis il baissa le regard et tourna légèrement sa tête vers la gauche en entendant soudain la voix de Violet s'élever dans le salon :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous criez ? »

Black dirigea également son regard vers elle, qui s'était redressée sur ses genoux et les observait avec incompréhension, il lui sourit et répondit seulement :

« Pour rien, trésor. Severus se demandait juste où tu étais passée.

\- Ah, d'accord… » acquiesça-t-elle en se levant du canapé.

Elle approcha ensuite de Sirius et déclara avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue :

« Joyeux Noël, parrain.

\- Joyeux Noël, ma belle, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en frottant son bras.

\- Joyeux Noël… Severus, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de l'homme en noir, hésitante, en passant tout près de lui et en levant légèrement ses yeux émeraude vers lui.

\- Joyeux Noël, Violet, répondit-il d'une voix neutre bien qu'il soit néanmoins peiné par son hésitation et par son absence de baiser.

\- Bon, je vais me laver et m'habiller, décréta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Ferme bien la porte et fais-toi jolie ! conseilla Sirius, enjoué. Molly a demandé une tenue de fête pour célébrer Noël !

\- D'accord… » répondit-elle en riant légèrement avant de refermer la porte du salon.

Quelques secondes après le départ de la jeune fille, Rogue tourna le dos à Black et marmonna avant de s'éclipser à son tour :

« Elle est toujours jolie, crétin. »

.

Sur les conseils de son parrain et pour satisfaire Molly, qui souhaitait que tout le monde fasse un effort vestimentaire, Violet avait revêtu une robe en velours bordeaux, à longues manches et décolleté rond, dont la jupe fluide s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux et qui découvrait presqu'entièrement son dos, depuis sa nuque jusqu'à ses reins. C'était une robe qu'elle avait achetée, un jour, avec ses amies françaises, quand elles étaient allées faire du shopping en ville avec la mère de Marion, mais elle n'avait encore jamais osé la sortir, trouvant finalement le dos trop décolleté pour elle quand elle était revenue à la maison.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé de la porter, malgré ce petit « défaut », car elle se disait que ses longs cheveux noirs cacheraient son dos de toute façon et que, ainsi, personne ne remarquerait la particularité de sa robe. Elle avait également enfilé une paire de collants noirs transparents et de petits escarpins de la même couleur avec une fine bride qui entourait sa cheville.

N'ayant jamais vraiment appris à se maquiller puisque Severus n'aimait pas trop cela et lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tels artifices, elle avait simplement mis un peu de mascara noir pour allonger ses cils et les recourber légèrement et elle avait déposé un léger voile de poudre rosée sur ses pommettes.

Alors qu'elle était arrivée à se faufiler discrètement dans la cuisine, sans trop se faire remarquer, et qu'elle se dirigeait vers une chaise libre, Ginny l'intercepta au passage et s'exclama en l'observant de bas en haut :

« Waw ! Mais tu es super canon, Violet ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette robe ? Elle est magnifique !

\- Heu, merci… répondit-elle les joues roses. Je l'ai achetée en France avec mes amies.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, les Français ont un goût certain pour la mode, répliqua-t-elle en examinant le vêtement d'un œil appréciateur et en touchant le tissu.

\- Je pourrais te la prêter, si ça te fait plaisir, proposa la jeune fille.

\- Tu serais d'accord ? demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer le dos de la robe. Oh, mais : waw ! Tourne-toi ! exigea-t-elle alors. C'est super beau, cette ouverture dans le dos ! s'écria-t-elle en bougeant ses longs cheveux noirs. Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait une queue de cheval ou un chignon pour qu'on voit le dos ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en réalisant grossièrement les coiffures qu'elle énumérait.

\- Parce que je… je ne voulais pas qu'on le voit trop… répondit-elle, gênée.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te faire un chignon ! Ce sera trop canon ! demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste, en relevant encore ses cheveux de jais.

\- Non, je t'en prie, Ginny. C'est gentil mais je préfère garder mes cheveux comme ça… refusa-t-elle, embarrassée, en essayant de les remettre dans son dos afin de le cacher.

\- OK, c'est comme tu veux, mais, si tu changes d'avis, viens me le dire ! » répliqua la jeune rousse avant de se diriger vers la table de la cuisine.

Les frères de Ginny n'avaient rien raté de l'échange des filles et ils observaient toujours Violet, qui était partie s'asseoir près de Remus, avec un regard rêveur jusqu'à ce que Severus ne se manifeste en se râclant bruyamment la gorge derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent tous les trois, jetèrent un œil à Rogue qui les examinait avec son air sévère, les mains dans le dos, sans rien dire, puis Ron déclara, le visage écarlate :

« Bon, je vais me servir de la purée et des saucisses, je crois…

\- Oui, nous aussi, acquiesça Fred en suivant le plus jeune. Tu viens, George ?

\- Heu… Oui, oui… » approuva-t-il après avoir secoué la tête en suivant son jumeau.

Rogue se contenta de siffler entre ses dents en secouant légèrement la tête puis il se joignit aux autres convives et se servit à manger avant de s'installer à table auprès du professeur Foster et de Kingsley.

Après avoir dégusté cet excellent repas, ils étaient passés au salon où tout le monde avait récupéré les présents qui s'étalaient sous le pied du grand sapin et ils s'étaient tous échangé leurs cadeaux dans la bonne humeur.

À présent, la plupart des habitants du 12 square Grimmaurd buvaient un thé, un café ou un digestif, confortablement installés dans les canapés, ils discutaient tranquillement ou jouaient aux échecs comme Ron et Ginny.

Violet, elle, avait entamé la lecture du roman que le professeur Foster lui avait offert jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black ne l'interrompe brusquement :

« On se croirait dans une maison de retraite, ici ! Il faut que ça swingue ! ajouta-t-il en lançant un sort à un gramophone qui se situait dans un coin de la pièce. Allez, viens, princesse ! On danse ! décréta-t-il en tendant sa main droite dans sa direction et en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis que le vieil appareil s'était mis à jouer un air entraînant.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire, amusée, tout en refermant son bouquin.

\- Comment ça ? Rogue ! Ma filleule ne sait pas danser ? s'écria-t-il, choqué, en se tournant vers le concerné.

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait dans l'ordre de mes priorités, Black… se contenta de répondre le maître des potions, qui dégustait un verre de whisky, indifférent.

\- Tsss… Je vais t'apprendre, moi ! Viens, trésor ! s'exclama-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que… voulut-elle protester, incertaine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très facile, tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes pas, la coupa-t-il avant de lui faire un nouveau clin d'œil, pour la rassurer.

\- D'accord… » approuva-t-elle finalement en se levant du fauteuil.

Sirius prit ses deux mains dans les siennes puis il commença à faire quelques pas de rock avec elle. Il la faisait bouger et tournoyer au rythme endiablé de la musique et, à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, Violet se laissait de plus en plus aller et profitait simplement de la musique et de la sensation de joie qui coulait dans ses veines en dansant avec son parrain, sans se préoccuper d'avoir l'air ridicule ou non.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus et Tonks vinrent les rejoindre assez rapidement et ils s'amusèrent à danser tous ensemble et à changer de cavalière ou de cavalier. Le professeur Foster, après avoir vainement tenté de convaincre Severus de venir avec elle, arriva également pour s'amuser avec eux et c'est ainsi que Violet dansa avec quasiment tout le monde, même Ginny, Tonks, Jane et Molly, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouges au fil des minutes et des chansons qui s'égrenaient dans le salon, ses yeux émeraude pétillant de bonheur, ses cheveux noirs et soyeux virevoltant dans son dos pour découvrir sa peau blanche de temps en temps et sa robe tournoyant joliment autour de ses fines jambes, sous l'œil appréciateur de Severus qui l'observait à la dérobée malgré son air indifférent et détaché.

Après de nombreuses minutes passées à danser, Violet, qui était un peu fatiguée et commençait à avoir mal aux pieds, s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce, tandis que les autres rigolaient gaiement, Sirius amusant la galerie en ayant décidé de partager un slow langoureux avec Remus, qui tentait vainement de le repousser en riant, alors que Fred et George les imitaient, et elle gagna la porte du jardin pour s'aérer un peu et respirer de l'air frais.

Elle s'avança légèrement dans la cour enneigée, ses pieds laissant de petites empreintes sur le doux tapis blanc et floconneux, elle s'entoura de ses bras et, après avoir observé ce paysage gelé, elle ferma les paupières et prit une grande inspiration, profitant simplement de ce silence apaisant après la musique, les rires et le tumulte du salon.

« Tu en avais assez des pitreries de Sirius ? » entendit-elle soudain la voix de Severus s'élever derrière elle.

Violet rouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers la droite pour le voir approcher d'elle et s'arrêter à sa hauteur, son regard sombre fixé sur elle, attentif.

« C'était amusant mais j'avais envie d'un peu de calme », répondit-elle en souriant.

Rogue hocha imperceptiblement la tête, mit ses mains dans son dos puis laissa un silence serein se réinstaller entre eux durant plusieurs secondes.

« Au fait, merci pour le cadeau, déclara-t-il ensuite.

\- De rien. Je sais que tu apprécies le whisky alors j'ai demandé au vendeur de… voulut-elle raconter.

\- Non, pas celui-là », l'interrompit-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Violet l'observa dans les yeux, incertaine, avant qu'il ne s'explique :

« Jane m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avais donné l'idée du livre. Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais beaucoup cherché depuis le début de l'année scolaire puis commandé chez _Ascot et_ _Scott_ pour qu'ils le fassent venir de Vienne. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas offert toi-même ? demanda-t-il ensuite, intrigué.

\- Elle… Elle voulait vraiment te faire plaisir et je savais que tu cherchais ce grimoire depuis très longtemps, j'étais sûre que ça te plairait énormément… Je ne savais pas si… je pouvais encore te faire des cadeaux comme celui-là mais je voulais vraiment que tu l'aies… répondit-elle, un peu gênée, en détournant le regard. Alors, je… lui ai donné l'idée et le coupon de réservation… Le principal était que tu l'aies.

\- Tu aurais pu simplement lui dire que j'appréciais les bonnes bouteilles de whisky et garder ce cadeau pour toi.

\- Oui, mais c'était moins original et personnel comme cadeau… répliqua-t-elle en haussant une épaule. Elle avait vraiment envie de te faire plaisir, répéta-t-elle encore.

\- Tu es trop gentille et tu as trop bon cœur », déclara-t-il en la regardant avant de grimacer légèrement puis de poser son regard sur l'horizon.

Violet ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il n'attendait pas spécialement une réponse de sa part, puis elle l'entendit ajouter après plusieurs secondes de silence :

« Même après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu voulais quand même que je possède ce grimoire… Et, en plus, tu voulais nous faire plaisir, à Jane et à moi…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu… ne m'aimes pas que, moi, je ne t'aime pas… murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, sa gorge se serrant douloureusement à cette idée. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir gâché la vie, Severus. Je ne voulais pas… » déclara-t-elle encore, honteuse, en regardant ses mains.

Rogue ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Tu ne l'as pas gâchée, Violet… Bien au contraire, tu me l'as rendue plus belle, rétorqua-t-il finalement après plusieurs secondes de silence, en relevant doucement son menton afin qu'elle le regarde. Je suis sincèrement navré de t'avoir dit une horreur pareille… Je voulais juste faire cesser ces stupides rumeurs et qu'on te laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant légèrement face à ses deux émeraudes qui l'observaient avec attention. J'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner un jour, même si je doute que je le mérite vraiment… ajouta-t-il en la relâchant, abattu.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, en prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs et en regardant ses petites mains qui retenaient la sienne avant de relever ses yeux onyx vers elle.

\- Tu… ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit ? clarifia-t-elle, anxieuse, en guettant la moindre émotion qui passerait sur son visage.

\- Non, Violet, pas du tout, confirma-t-il, son visage se détendant et s'adoucissant aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! Je te pardonne tout de suite, Severus ! Je suis tellement contente de savoir que tu ne le pensais pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors, ravie, avant de lui offrir un sourire éclatant puis de lui sauter au cou pour l'étreindre contre elle.

Surpris, Rogue la réceptionna puis il la serra dans ses bras à son tour, lui rendant son étreinte, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Merci, Violet… »

La jeune fille se détacha de lui, toujours aussi souriante, puis l'homme ajouta alors :

« Ai-je le droit à mon baiser pour Noël ?

\- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avant de se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds et de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue. Joyeux Noël, Severus.

\- Et serais-tu également d'accord de m'accorder une danse ? demanda-t-il encore en tendant sa main droite vers elle.

\- Tu es jaloux de Sirius en fait ? questionna-t-elle en observant sa main, amusée.

\- Certainement pas, rétorqua-t-il fermement, un peu irrité et déçu, en abaissant sa main qu'elle n'avait pas saisie.

\- Je veux bien danser avec toi mais il n'y a pas de musique, déclara-t-elle alors avec douceur en rattrapant vivement sa grande main.

\- Tu n'as qu'à chanter un petit air que tu apprécies, proposa-t-il.

\- Ce que je veux ? interrogea-t-elle en l'observant de son regard vert étincelant.

\- Ce que tu veux », approuva-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

Violet réfléchit quelques instants en baissant un peu la tête puis elle releva son visage vers lui et entama la chanson _You and I_ de Scorpions, les joues roses.

Severus, qui ne s'intéressait pas spécialement à la musique et, en particulier, aux nouvelles chansons, fut étonné par ces paroles mais il prit néanmoins sa main dans la sienne, posa l'autre dans le bas de son dos, là où il y avait du tissu pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec sa peau nue, et il conduisit la danse pendant qu'elle chantait doucement en la faisant tournoyer de temps en temps avant de la récupérer et de la tenir plus près de lui.

Il la garda dans ses bras, alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse, et continua à bouger légèrement les pieds pour poursuivre leur danse bien après qu'elle eut terminé de chanter jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente soudain frissonner sous ses doigts. À cet instant, il l'entoura de sa grande cape bien chaude qu'il avait emportée avec lui et déclara simplement :

« Viens. Rentrons avant que tu n'attrapes froid. »

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, de se rapprocher de lui pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle puis de le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison pour rejoindre les autres qui s'amusaient toujours au salon.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ils me font toujours très plaisir ;-)_

_Voici la suite de l'histoire, après que Violet et Severus se soient réconciliés._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

« À quoi tu penses ? demanda doucement Jane, sa main posée sur le torse pâle du sorcier, en relevant ses yeux noisette vers lui.

\- À rien, répondit Rogue en revenant les pieds sur Terre et en baissant ses yeux noirs pour croiser son regard.

\- J'ai adoré ces vacances de Noël, déclara-t-elle en reposant sa tête pleine de boucles brunes sur son buste.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Je suis contente d'avoir pu passer tout ce temps avec toi. Je pense te connaître mieux désormais », ajouta-t-elle encore.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire la conversation aujourd'hui et il se retint péniblement de lever les yeux au ciel par égard pour elle. Cette femme ne le connaissait pas le moins du monde, sinon elle aurait su qu'elle devait se taire et qu'il voulait juste du calme et du silence mais ce n'était pas près d'arriver ce matin apparemment…

« Tous ces gens sont formidables et les enfants sont vraiment chouettes, poursuivit-elle sans se rendre de compte de son agacement.

\- Ce ne sont plus vraiment des enfants, ils sont tous presque des adultes, fit-il seulement remarquer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont assez matures pour leur âge, reconnut-elle en hochant légèrement la tête. Certains plus que d'autres… »

Nouvelle absence de réaction de la part du maître des potions. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se taire deux minutes à la fin ? pensa-t-il fugacement en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, tandis qu'elle continuait à parler, disant grosso modo que les filles étaient généralement plus matures et sensées que les garçons de leur âge.

« J'ai l'impression que Violet va mieux, ajouta-t-elle encore après son long monologue. Je suis contente pour elle, je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. Tu t'es réconcilié avec elle ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, curieuse.

\- On peut dire ça, oui… approuva-t-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? interrogea-t-elle encore, intriguée.

\- Rien, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, le visage fermé.

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? questionna-t-elle, peinée.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet.

\- Bon… D'accord… acquiesça-t-elle, déçue. Oh, tu sais quoi ? Remus m'a dit que… voulut-elle raconter en retrouvant son air enthousiaste.

\- Jane, je voudrais juste un peu de calme, s'il te plaît, la coupa-t-il en fermant les paupières et en se massant les tempes d'une main. Tu crois que c'est possible ? »

La jeune femme se tut en pinçant ses lèvres et en grimaçant légèrement, chagrinée de s'être fait interrompre brusquement et gronder comme une gamine, et elle déclara, sincère :

« Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que tu ne voulais pas parler… Je… Je vais te laisser alors, ajouta-t-elle en se levant du lit. On se voit tout à l'heure, à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en se rhabillant.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure », approuva-t-il de sa voix froide, les yeux clos.

Le professeur Foster termina de s'habiller rapidement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres fines et, après avoir salué les habitants du QG, elle partit transplaner pour rejoindre sa demeure avant son retour à l'école de sorcellerie.

.

« Severus, tu ne te sens pas bien ? » demanda soudain une voix familière et pleine de sollicitude avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, tout près de lui.

Rogue, qui avait revêtu son éternelle robe noire entretemps, ouvrit les paupières et tourna la tête sur le côté pour découvrir Violet, couchée sur le flanc, soutenant sa tête d'une main, ses yeux émeraude le fixant intensément, anxieuse.

Il esquissa un mince sourire et répondit simplement en soupirant :

« Je vais très bien, rassure-toi.

\- OK », acquiesça-t-elle seulement, soulagée, en se détendant un peu.

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de rester auprès de lui en silence.

Elle, elle le connaissait, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en refermant les yeux. Mais elle n'avait que seize ans. Et elle était la fille de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Et elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Et elle était bien trop jolie. Et il l'avait élevée, vue grandir… Et il n'était qu'un détraqué à ne serait-ce que de songer qu'il pourrait un jour y avoir quelque chose entre eux…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait ? demanda-t-il en rouvrant ses yeux noirs après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Rien. Je voulais juste profiter un peu de ta présence avant de reprendre le train. On part dans une demi-heure, lui apprit-elle en l'observant de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de parler ni de me poser un millier de questions ? interrogea-t-il en arquant l'un de ses sourcils noirs.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours envie de faire ça, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je sais que, toi, tu as envie de calme. Alors, non, je veux juste être un peu près de toi. »

Le maître des potions lui sourit en retour, reconnaissant, et il l'entoura d'un bras lorsqu'elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui afin de venir poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, avant de caresser distraitement son bras par-dessus sa robe de sorcière du bout des doigts.

.

Ron, Ginny, Violet et Severus étaient retournés à Poudlard et les cours avaient repris dans l'école de sorcellerie. Malefoy passait toujours son temps à embêter la Gryffondor, qui tâchait de garder son calme et de ne pas réagir, même si, parfois, elle avait vraiment du mal. Severus et Jane sortaient toujours ensemble, au grand étonnement des élèves de Poudlard, qui se demandaient bien ce que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal pouvait bien trouver au directeur des Serpentard. Et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix continuaient leurs combats contre Voldemort et ses derniers partisans.

Vers la fin du mois d'avril, le directeur de Poudlard, qui avait presque détruit tous les Horcruxes avec les membres de l'Ordre, avait fini par exposer ses doutes à Violet concernant le fait qu'il pensait qu'elle était peut-être l'un des Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau afin qu'il puisse étudier sa cicatrice et déterminer si l'âme de la jeune fille et celle du terrible mage noir étaient liées ou non. Bien sûr, il avait pris soin de laisser Rogue dans l'ignorance la plus complète mais c'était sans compter sur sa détermination et son acharnement à défendre la jeune fille par tous les moyens…

« Je veux que vous me disiez immédiatement ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire subir, Albus ! » exigea-t-il en s'avançant vers eux, après avoir pénétré brusquement dans le bureau directorial.

La Gryffondor était allongée sur une espèce de chaise de dentiste et Dumbledore, penché au-dessus d'elle, lançait des sortilèges complexes qui entouraient le corps de la jeune fille d'une espèce de halo lumineux d'où s'échappaient par moment des fils de lumière dorée.

« Severus ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, en se redressant.

\- Non ! s'exclama le directeur en appuyant sur son épaule pour la faire se recoucher. Reste comme tu es et referme les yeux ! Je n'ai pas fini, Violet.

\- Laissez-la se lever et ôtez tous vos sortilèges ! ordonna Rogue en le menaçant de sa baguette, furieux.

\- Severus, je vous assure que… tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- Tout de suite ! » l'interrompit-il, dans une colère noire.

Dumbledore fit ce que le maître des potions exigeait et la Gryffondor descendit de la grosse chaise pour se diriger vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu es en colère ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que…

\- Eh bien, il t'a menti ! De toute évidence ! l'interrompit-il vivement.

\- Tu… n'étais pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle, choquée.

\- Non.

\- Mais… vous m'aviez dit qu'il était d'accord, déclara-t-elle, déboussolée, en se tournant vers le vieillard.

\- Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge sans importance et sans conséquences, répliqua le directeur, serein.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, peinée de s'être fait abuser de la sorte.

\- Vous êtes vraiment… intervint Rogue, d'une voix sourde, en accueillant Violet auprès de lui.

\- Vraiment quoi ? demanda Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil blanc. C'est bien ce que je craignais : cette petite contient une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en elle et il faut à tout prix l'en débarrasser afin de le vaincre.

\- Vous ne la toucherez pas, le prévint-il en plaçant la jeune fille derrière lui. Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser la tuer pour vous aider à éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Me tuer ? répéta la Gryffondor, apeurée, en s'accrochant à la robe de Severus.

\- Je ne comptais pas la tuer… Il doit certainement y avoir une autre solution moins radicale avant d'en arriver à une telle extrémité… répondit le directeur en frottant sa barbe blanche, pensif.

\- Vous êtes un malade mental, déclara-t-il en entourant Violet d'un bras et en se dirigeant vers la porte avec elle.

_\- Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit_… affirma Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces sornettes ? demanda Rogue, agacé, en se tournant vers lui.

\- C'est la fin de la prophétie dont vous n'aviez entendu qu'une partie. S'il l'avait écoutée en entier, je doute que Tom aurait tenté de s'en prendre aux Potter…

\- Ne vous approchez plus d'elle », décréta seulement Severus avant de quitter la pièce en compagnie de la jeune fille.

Une fois dans le couloir de pierres, Violet rompit le silence en l'interrogeant d'une petite voix :

« Si je suis un Horcruxe, ça veut dire que je dois mourir pour détruire cette parcelle d'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui qui vit en moi ?

\- Non, jamais je ne laisserai faire ça, répondit-il fermement.

\- Mais, si on ne détruit pas ce morceau d'âme, alors… réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

\- Jamais je ne laisserai faire ça, répéta-t-il en saisissant ses bras de ses grandes mains et en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Tu m'as compris ? demanda-t-il ensuite en fixant ses yeux verts écarquillés de stupeur. Je trouverai une autre solution. Je te le promets, ajouta-t-il encore.

\- Je ne peux pas condamner tout le monde rien que pour sauver ma peau. Ce serait totalement égoïste et ce ne serait pas juste… murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Satanée Gryffondor ! » cracha Rogue, énervé, en la relâchant brusquement, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif, la laissant seule et désemparée au beau milieu du couloir.

.

Si Violet avait été ébranlée par l'annonce qu'elle était un Horcruxe, Severus, quant à lui, n'en dormait pratiquement plus, profondément perturbé et angoissé à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver à la jeune fille à l'avenir. Il passait toutes ses heures de libre à tenter de trouver une solution afin de détacher ce maudit bout d'âme du corps de la rouge et or et il négligeait totalement le professeur Foster, qui s'accrochait néanmoins à lui et supportait tant bien que mal son indifférence et ses multiples rejets et sautes d'humeur.

De son côté, Dumbledore réfléchissait également à une solution, après avoir mis les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au courant pour qu'ils l'aident également, en consultant les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et en échangeant des lettres avec de célèbres sorciers comme Nicolas Flamel par exemple.

Chacun faisait de son mieux pour aider mais le moral baissait à mesure que les jours passaient sans entrevoir le moindre début de solution…

« Tu ne veux pas t'arrêter un peu et te reposer ? demanda Jane, soucieuse, en observant Rogue feuilleter frénétiquement un gros volume ancien.

\- Je m'arrêterai quand le morceau d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera plus dans le corps de Violet, répliqua-t-il fermement en tournant brusquement une page, sans relever les yeux vers elle.

\- Ça fait des semaines que tout le monde cherche et que personne ne trouve… soupira-t-elle, défaitiste.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors ? rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique, en retroussant ses fines lèvres. Qu'on ne s'en occupe plus et qu'on lui lance un sortilège de Mort pour être débarrassé de ce "problème" une bonne fois pour toute ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais ce n'est pas en passant tes jours et tes nuits à éplucher tous les grimoires du monde sans prendre la peine de te reposer ou de dormir que tu parviendras à l'aider, déclara-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Non, c'est en restant assise à rien faire et à m'énerver comme tu le fais qu'on trouvera ! cracha-t-il, mesquin.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être méchant. Je fais ce que je peux pour aider à trouver une solution, moi aussi, et je me fais du souci pour toi, répondit-elle, chagrinée.

\- Et moi, je me fais du souci pour Violet.

\- Oui, ça, j'ai bien compris, se renfrogna-t-elle en croisant ses jambes et se bras, assise sur le canapé du salon.

\- Tu as un problème ? » interrogea Severus en arquant un sourcil noir, à la fois surpris et irrité par son attitude.

Jane ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser ses épaules.

« Je te rappelle que c'est avec toi que je suis, lui fit-il remarquer en poursuivant ses recherches dans son grimoire.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas convaincue pour autant d'être la plus importante à tes yeux… marmonna-t-elle faiblement.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie alors que Violet est dans une situation critique ? interrogea-t-il en arquant l'un de ses sourcils noirs.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup et je suis sincèrement désolée pour elle mais elle est dans cette situation depuis qu'elle est bébé. Depuis que sa mère s'est interposée pour la protéger. Ça ne change rien de trouver une solution maintenant ou plus tard ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant du fauteuil pour approcher de lui.

\- Sauf que des gens sont tués tous les jours par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts et qu'il cherche à enlever Violet. On l'en a déjà empêché deux fois sans qu'elle ne remarque rien mais il faut l'arrêter au plus vite, lui apprit Rogue, inquiet.

\- Des gens meurent tous les jours et tu ne pourras pas la protéger toute ta vie, contra-t-elle alors.

\- Essaie seulement de m'en empêcher… la menaça-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en la transperçant de son regard noir.

\- Je ne veux pas t'en empêcher… soupira-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Je voudrais juste que tu prennes soin de toi et que tu m'accordes un tout petit peu de ton temps, quémanda-t-elle, suppliante, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

\- Je ne peux pas maintenant, répondit-il, inflexible, en détournant son regard d'elle.

\- D'accord, Severus… acquiesça-t-elle, vaincue. Si tu as envie de me voir, tu sais où me trouver », ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter les appartements du maître des potions juste à temps pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir pleurer.

.

Deux jours avant les vacances d'été, le professeur Rogue se hâtait dans les couloirs sombres du château endormi et rien n'aurait pu le détourner de sa destination. Il gravit des escaliers, marcha d'un pas vif et déterminé et emprunta des passages secrets, sa cape noire virevoltant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas, avant de s'introduire dans des appartements en pleine nuit après avoir fourni le mot de passe au personnage du tableau.

Après avoir traversé un salon, il pénétra dans une chambre, s'avança jusqu'au lit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son occupante en chuchotant fermement :

« Réveille-toi ! Il faut absolument que je te parle ! Allons, réveille-toi, par Merlin ! Debout !

\- Severus ? s'exclama la jeune fille, à moitié endormie, en se redressant légèrement sur un coude.

\- Viens vite avec moi, Violet ! Je pense que j'ai trouvé ! répliqua-t-il, impatient.

\- Trouvé quoi ? demanda-t-elle encore en se frottant les yeux.

\- La façon de te débarrasser de cette… chose, répondit-il sans employer le terme Horcruxe, se disant que les autres jeunes filles du dortoir s'étaient peut-être réveillées ou étaient sur le point de le faire.

\- Professeur Rogue ? s'étonna Hermione, les cheveux ébouriffés au possible, en s'asseyant dans son lit. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il est… deux heures du matin… ajouta-t-elle après avoir avisé son réveil.

\- Je devais absolument parler à Miss Potter.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? marmonna Lavande en se retournant dans ses couvertures, tandis que Parvati mettait un coussin sur sa tête pour étouffer le bruit.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Et, toi, si tu ne te lèves pas pour me suivre, je t'emmène quand même », décréta-t-il en se tournant vers Violet, qui s'était recouchée, avant de lui ôter sa couverture et de la prendre dans ses bras.

La Gryffondor poussa un léger cri, surprise de se sentir soulevée de son lit de cette façon, puis elle s'accrocha à son cou tandis qu'il redescendait déjà les marches afin de quitter son dortoir.

« Tu peux me poser, je vais marcher, déclara-t-elle, alors qu'ils avaient quitté la salle commune des rouge et or et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

\- Je n'ai pas pris tes chaussons. Tu vas tomber malade si tu marches sur ce sol, pieds nus, répliqua-t-il en continuant d'avancer.

\- Tu vas te faire mal au dos, contra-t-elle, préoccupée.

\- Avec toi ? rétorqua-t-il en l'observant dans les yeux et en haussant un sourcil, sceptique. Ça ne risque pas… »

Violet se contenta de pouffer de rire, amusée par sa réflexion, elle ne tenta plus de protester puisqu'elle n'avait plus aucun argument à lui opposer afin qu'il la dépose par terre et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les appartements du directeur des Serpentard, qui l'installa doucement sur son canapé avant de s'éclipser quelques secondes.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou!_

_Merci pour vos commentaires!_

_Voici la suite!_

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Severus revint rapidement vers elle avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour la débarrasser définitivement du morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui vivait en elle et il posa le tout sur la table basse sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Violet observa avec étonnement un vieux livre tout écorné, un parchemin noirci d'encre, un petit chaudron rempli d'une potion fumante et bouillonnante d'une étrange couleur qui paraissait changer constamment, une louche et un gobelet en argent et aussi l'une de ses vieilles poupées en porcelaine aux boucles blondes et à la robe bouffante rose pâle.

« Oh ! C'est Émilie ! s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses mains. J'adorais cette poupée ! C'est la toute première que tu m'as offerte ! Tu te souviens comme j'étais contente quand tu me l'as donnée ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, acquiesça-t-il en souriant un peu. Malheureusement, il va falloir qu'on la sacrifie, ajouta-t-il ensuite en grimaçant et en s'accroupissant devant elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée, en le suivant du regard.

\- Parce qu'il faut une chose à laquelle tu tiens vraiment afin de pouvoir transférer le morceau d'âme dans un nouveau réceptacle, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Tu vas transférer le Horcruxe qui est en moi dans Émilie ? interrogea-t-elle, abasourdie, pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as vraiment trouvé alors ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Que croyais-tu ? rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas, je… répondit-elle, hésitante.

\- Je vais y arriver, Violet. Ça va être compliqué mais je vais réussir, affirma-t-il en l'observant droit dans les yeux et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi », déclara-t-elle fermement en le fixant de ses yeux émeraude.

Rogue esquissa un sourire et caressa légèrement sa joue avant de se redresser, de s'emparer du livre et du parchemin sur lequel il avait pris des notes et de les relire attentivement, son front plissé par la concentration.

Violet ne disait rien, attendant sagement qu'il ait terminé sa lecture et qu'il soit prêt à commencer ce rituel apparemment compliqué, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le stress s'insinuant insidieusement dans ses veines petit à petit malgré la foi qu'elle avait en Severus.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, mon ange. Je ne le ferais pas si je n'étais pas sûr de moi, la rassura-t-il en passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, toujours concentré sur ses notes, debout à ses côtés.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui, surprise d'entendre le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te causer du tort ou te faire du mal, répéta-t-il en baissant son regard sombre vers elle.

\- Non, je… Tu… Tu m'as appelée _mon ange_ ? » interrogea-t-elle, troublée.

Rogue blêmit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il avait effectivement employé ce petit surnom affectueux qu'il n'utilisait d'ordinaire que mentalement ou lorsqu'elle était endormie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre avant de reprendre une expression neutre et d'affirmer :

« Non. Tu as dû te tromper.

\- Mais je suis quasiment certaine que… voulut-elle répliquer en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Il est tard, Violet. Tu as probablement mal entendu ou déformé mes paroles », l'interrompit-il fermement.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, pensive, et Severus s'assura avant de commencer :

« Bon, tu es prête ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle alors, même si elle était toujours perturbée par son lapsus.

\- Tu devras bien faire tout ce que je te dirai. D'accord ? la prévint-il encore.

\- Oui, d'accord, approuva-t-elle aussitôt en hochant la tête.

\- Je… Je m'excuse déjà pour une partie du rituel mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? interrogea-t-elle, intriguée et un peu inquiète.

\- Tu verras mais je t'assure que je ne l'aurais pas fait s'il y avait eu une autre solution… répondit-il en remplissant le gobelet en argent avec deux louches de potion.

\- Mais Severus…

\- Tiens, bois tout, s'il te plaît », la coupa-t-il en lui donnant la coupe après avoir lancé un sort pour refroidir son contenu.

Violet prit le récipient en main en l'observant dans les yeux puis elle baissa son regard sur le liquide qui changeait de couleur constamment avant d'y tremper les lèvres.

« Pouah ! Mais c'est infect ! s'exclama-t-elle en grimaçant après s'être retenue de tout recracher et avoir avalé sa gorgée.

\- Je suis navré. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon mais tu dois tout boire. »

La jeune fille grimaça une nouvelle fois en regardant son gobelet qui était toujours bien rempli, elle ferma les yeux et se boucha le nez avant de le vider d'une seule traite en combattant un haut-le-cœur pour en avoir fini au plus vite.

« C'est très bien, soupira Rogue, soulagé, en lui ôtant la coupe en argent des mains. Allonge-toi sur le sofa et garde bien Émilie sur toi », ordonna-t-il ensuite en lui donnant sa belle poupée en porcelaine tandis qu'elle se couchait déjà docilement sur le canapé.

Il s'empara du livre écorné et usé par le temps, l'ouvrit là où il l'avait marqué, sortit sa baguette magique et commença à psalmodier d'anciennes formules écrites en runes en traçant des arabesques dans les airs au-dessus du corps de la jeune fille.

Violet sentit alors quelque chose en elle qui commençait à s'agiter et à se débattre à l'intérieur d'elle-même, redoutant sans doute les formules magiques que le maître des potions récitait patiemment, la potion qu'elle avait ingurgitée s'étant répandue dans son organisme et produisant ses effets en réaction à ses mots.

« Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, affolée par cette sensation étrange.

L'homme ne répondit pas, continuant de réciter ses formules magiques, il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule et la pressa légèrement pour la rassurer un peu.

« Severus, j'ai peur ! déclara-t-elle encore, sentant toujours cette entité se déplacer dans son corps de plus en plus vite et de manière de plus en plus erratique, comme si elle cherchait un abri où se réfugier, en essayant de se relever.

\- Garde Émilie en mains et reste couchée ! » ordonna-t-il en appuyant sur ses mains qui tenaient la poupée sur son ventre afin qu'elle ne la lâche pas et qu'elle demeure allongée.

La jeune fille l'observa dans les yeux, terrifiée, avant de l'entendre demander une nouvelle fois, sourcils froncés :

« Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui ! » affirma-t-elle vivement, plusieurs perles salées roulant sur ses joues roses.

Severus hocha brièvement la tête, se pencha vers elle, ferma les paupières et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Violet écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en réaction à ce geste auquel elle ne s'attendait absolument pas, elle sentit son cœur qui pulsait déjà fortement dans sa poitrine cogner encore plus furieusement qu'auparavant, le rouge lui monter aux joues et une intense chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps avant de crier quand Rogue s'écarta d'elle et qu'elle ressentit une forte douleur lui vriller le crâne au niveau de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. On aurait dit que la chose qui se trouvait en elle avait été brûlée vive et essayait de sortir de son corps par tous les moyens.

Alors qu'elle voulait se lever, se débattre et porter ses mains à son front pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur, le directeur des Serpentard la maintint fermement en place et l'obligea encore à tenir sa poupée d'une main tandis qu'il lançait une dernière incantation de l'autre pour pousser le fragment d'âme à entrer dans le jouet.

La jeune fille criait et pleurait à cause de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps mais en particulier au niveau de sa tête – elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait littéralement exploser – puis, soudainement, tout mal la quitta et elle retomba mollement sur le fauteuil, inerte.

« Violet ? l'appela Severus, inquiet, après avoir vu le morceau d'âme de Voldemort se réfugier dans la poupée. Violet, réponds-moi ! exigea-t-il, angoissé, en guettant la moindre réaction de sa part. Violet ! » ajouta-t-il encore en la secouant, désespéré.

Il caressa son visage et passa sa main devant son nez pour vérifier qu'elle respirait encore puis il se pencha sur son corps inanimé, la peur lui tordant les entrailles, pour poser son oreille contre sa poitrine afin d'écouter si son cœur battait toujours. Il se redressa, soulagé que ce soit le cas, avant de lui lancer un sort pour la réanimer.

« _Enervatum_ ! prononça-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette sur elle. Violet ! Violet, ça va ? demanda-t-il encore en la scrutant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Je suis… épuisée… parvint-elle à marmonner au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence avant de pousser un énorme soupir.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il, soulagé d'entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Non… fatiguée… répéta-t-elle doucement, ses yeux verts se fermant d'eux-mêmes.

\- Je m'occupe de toi. Ne t'en fais pas », répondit-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

Il la mena ensuite dans sa propre chambre, la déposa sur le lit et la recouvrit de la couverture puis, quand il voulut s'éloigner pour retourner dormir dans le salon, elle le retint en saisissant sa main dans la sienne et en chuchotant :

« Reste… avec moi… s'il te plaît… »

Rogue la considéra l'espace de quelques secondes en faisant une légère grimace, hésitant, avant de finalement se résoudre à se coucher auprès d'elle, par-dessus la couverture, tout habillé, et de l'entourer d'un bras afin de la rassurer et de lui prouver qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne la laissait pas.

.

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla brusquement en menaçant de la pointe de sa baguette l'intrus qui se trouvait dans sa chambre tout en protégeant Violet du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Jane ? s'exclama-t-il, étonné, en abaissant aussitôt sa baguette magique.

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, Severus, répondit-elle en soupirant, soulagée de ne plus être dans sa ligne de mire, sachant très bien combien il était un bon duelliste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il encore en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- On se demandait où vous étiez tous les deux, déclara-t-elle seulement en faisant un signe de tête vers la jeune fille qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il est déjà passé 9 h 30 et tu n'es jamais en retard… Ses camarades nous ont dit que tu avais débarqué en pleine nuit dans leur dortoir et que tu étais reparti avec elle », expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Rogue baissa le regard vers Violet qui dormait encore profondément, releva ses yeux noirs vers le professeur Foster, puis se leva doucement du lit et déclara à voix basse en faisant signe de le suivre :

« Viens, allons dans le salon. »

Jane acquiesça sans rien dire et Severus referma précautionneusement la porte de sa chambre pour éviter de réveiller la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Je suppose que tu as trouvé le moyen de la débarrasser du morceau d'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui, si tu es venu la chercher dans son lit à deux heures du matin, déclara simplement la femme.

\- En effet, répondit-il seulement, laconique. Maintenant, le Horcruxe, c'est ça, ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de la poupée en porcelaine et en la lui donnant. Dumbledore peut bien faire ce qui lui chante à ce jouet, je n'en ai rien à faire. Violet n'a plus rien à voir avec ça et j'en suis soulagé.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies trouvé et que ça ait fonctionné… » dit-elle, abasourdie, en observant la poupée qu'elle tenait en mains.

Severus ne répondit rien à cela, préférant se taire plutôt que de rabrouer ou de blesser le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal avec les mots trop durs qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il demanda en haussant un sourcil noir :

« Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ou une remarque à faire ? »

Jane l'observa attentivement, devinant aisément qu'elle allait se faire royalement rembarrer si jamais elle faisait une réflexion concernant la présence de la jeune fille dans son propre lit et qu'il lui laissait là une chance de s'en tirer à bon compte, elle esquissa une petite moue et répliqua sagement :

« Non, rien du tout. Je vais prévenir les autres que vous allez bien et je vais donner cette poupée à Albus afin qu'il la détruise.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Rogue, satisfait.

\- Tu… Tu me rejoins chez moi tout à l'heure ? interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Ça dépendra de l'état de Violet. Le rituel a été éprouvant et je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien, répondit-il en jetant machinalement un œil à la porte de sa chambre.

\- D'accord, je comprends… soupira-t-elle, déçue, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Tiens-moi au courant », ajouta-t-elle avant de partir dans le couloir des cachots.

Severus, qui avait accompagné la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte, retourna s'asseoir dans son salon et prit un livre, décidant d'attendre simplement le réveil naturel de Violet.

Néanmoins, au bout de pratiquement deux heures de patience, l'homme, qui avait avisé sa montre avec un regard soucieux, referma son livre, le posa sur la table basse, sourcils froncés, et se leva pour aller voir si elle allait bien, jugeant qu'elle dormait depuis bien trop longtemps et qu'elle aurait déjà dû se réveiller, même si elle lui avait dit être épuisée.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, avança jusqu'au lit et s'installa sur le matelas à côté d'elle avant de caresser brièvement ses cheveux sombres puis de poser ses mains sur ses épaules afin de la réveiller de son sommeil.

« Violet… chuchota-t-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable de faire preuve. Violet, réveille-toi… Ouvre les yeux, mon ange… Allons, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît… insista-t-il encore, inquiet.

\- Tu as encore dit _mon ange_ ? murmura-t-elle en poussant un soupir et en s'étirant.

\- Non, j'ai dit _maintenant_, se défendit-il aussitôt, rassuré qu'elle émerge enfin mais agacé qu'elle ait pu entendre une nouvelle fois ce surnom qui lui venait sans cesse à la bouche.

\- Si tu le dis… approuva-t-elle sans trop insister en se redressant pour s'adosser au montant du lit et en ouvrant enfin ses paupières.

\- Bonjour, déclara Severus en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ses émeraudes. Tu te sens bien ? s'enquit-il ensuite, soucieux.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Oui, ça va, ajouta-t-elle en portant une main à sa cicatrice.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il directement en posant sa main sur la sienne, attentif.

\- Non, justement, je ne sens plus rien, dit-elle en le regardant prendre sa main dans la sienne et l'éloigner de son visage afin d'examiner sa cicatrice.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea-t-il, dubitatif, en conservant ses petits doigts dans sa paume.

\- Ben, avant, ça grattait ou ça picotait constamment quand ça ne me faisait pas carrément super mal mais, là, rien… expliqua-t-elle, troublée.

\- C'est parce que le rituel a fonctionné, tu n'es plus un Horcruxe, répondit-il, soulagé et heureux, en relâchant sa main.

\- Tu… Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas… déclara-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement, embêtée d'avoir perdu la mémoire.

\- Quels sont les derniers souvenirs que tu as ? » demanda Rogue, prudent, afin de ne pas lui en révéler de trop s'il lui était possible d'occulter une partie de ce qui était arrivé.

En effet, s'il le pouvait, il préférait qu'elle n'ait pas connaissance du baiser qu'il avait été obligé de lui offrir dans le cadre du rituel pour pousser l'âme de Voldemort, quasiment allergique à l'amour, à la quitter définitivement.

« Ben, tu es venu me chercher dans mon dortoir pour me ramener ici, ensuite tu m'as donné à boire une potion vraiment dégoûtante, tu m'as dit de me coucher et de tenir Émilie, puis tu as commencé à lancer des sorts et j'ai senti une chose étrange se déplacer dans mon corps. Ça m'a fait très peur puis j'ai oublié ce qui était arrivé ensuite… Je me souviens juste que j'étais terrifiée puis que j'ai eu très mal et ensuite plus rien… » expliqua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils noirs afin d'essayer de se rappeler d'un maximum de détails.

Le maître des potions ferma un instant les paupières, soulagé qu'elle ne lui parle pas du tout du baiser et qu'elle n'en ait aucun souvenir, puis il les rouvrit avant de terminer brièvement son histoire :

« J'ai lancé un dernier sortilège afin que le morceau d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres te quitte définitivement et je l'ai enfermé dans ta poupée. Tu as perdu connaissance puis je t'ai réanimée. Tu étais épuisée et littéralement vidée de ton énergie, alors je t'ai installée dans ma chambre pour ne pas refaire tout le chemin si tard. Tu m'as retenu pour que je reste auprès de toi, je me suis couché à tes côtés puis tu as dormi jusque maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es excusé à l'avance pour une partie du rituel alors ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Parce que la potion était vraiment infecte et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'en améliorer le goût, répondit-il aussitôt d'une manière très assurée.

\- C'était tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Ben ce n'était pas très grave… Ce n'était pas la peine de t'excuser », déclara-t-elle, amusée.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant d'esquisser un léger sourire à son intention, puis il la vit brusquement sortir des couvertures, se mettre sur ses genoux et se jeter dans ses bras pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, sa tête nichée dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea-t-il, surpris, en posant ses mains dans son dos, ses cheveux noirs lui chatouillant les narines.

\- Merci pour tout, Severus ! Merci de m'avoir débarrassée de ce Horcruxe ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! s'exclama-t-elle, reconnaissante et pleine de gratitude, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne laisserai jamais faire ça… » murmura-t-il contre son oreille en caressant doucement ses longs cheveux soyeux, avant de fermer les yeux en la serrant contre lui.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir ;-)_

_Merci également à Guest et à adenoide ;-)_

_Severus avait finalement réussi à débarrasser Violet du Horcruxe et voici la suite..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Violet avait réussi tous ses examens de fin d'année, bien entendu, et avec les meilleures notes possibles au grand dam de Drago Malefoy qui avait soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel en grimaçant et en l'observant d'un œil méprisant lorsqu'elle avait obtenu les félicitations des professeurs au banquet de fin d'année. Ron et Ginny s'en étaient bien sortis, eux aussi, moins bien que la jeune fille, mais ils avaient tous deux eu des notes honorables et pouvaient poursuivre les matières qu'ils avaient choisies en septième année pour Ron et en sixième pour Ginny.

Ils étaient tous revenus au 12 square Grimmaurd pour le plaisir de Sirius et pour le déplaisir de Severus qui, bien qu'il s'entende relativement mieux avec l'Animagus, aurait préféré retourner chez lui. Malheureusement cela n'était toujours pas possible car Voldemort n'avait pas encore été vaincu ; il se cachait quelque part en compagnie d'une poignée de Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas encore réussi à dénicher leur repaire malgré des mois de recherche…

La maison des Black regorgeait encore de monde pour ces vacances et, ce jour-là, les jeunes gens avaient décidé d'improviser un match de Quidditch, à l'arrière de la maison, dans le jardin que les adultes s'étaient tous empressés d'ensorceler pour garantir leur discrétion et leur sécurité.

Violet avait revêtu l'une des tenues de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor que Ginny lui avait gentiment prêtée et enfourché l'ancien balais de son parrain, qui avait été trop heureux de lui fournir le matériel nécessaire pour la voir voler dans les airs comme son père le faisait jadis, et elle était en train de disputer un match en compagnie de Ginny et Charlie, qui était revenu de Roumanie pour les vacances, contre Fred, George et Ron, sous le regard des adultes qui les observaient depuis la terre ferme.

Bien qu'il ne lui ait pas beaucoup enseigné la pratique du vol sur un balai, Severus lui avait néanmoins inculqué les bases mais il était surpris de la voir si bien se débrouiller et virevolter dans les airs, marquant des buts, feintant et zigzaguant entre ses adversaires en protégeant le Souafle sous son bras.

Rogue l'observait, perdu dans ses pensées, appréciant de voir ses longs cheveux noirs voleter dans le vent et ses joues rougir sous l'effort et l'air frais qui lui battait le visage, un mince sourire rivé à ses fines lèvres, sans se préoccuper des autres, qui discutaient et faisaient des pronostics afin d'essayer de déterminer quelle serait l'équipe gagnante, jusqu'à ce que Jane ne vienne l'interrompre dans ses réflexions en se plantant à côté de lui et en le fixant sans rien dire.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement, agacé, en détournant son regard de Violet pour le poser sur elle qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je voudrais te parler, s'il te plaît », répondit-elle simplement de la voix la plus assurée et la plus ferme qu'elle pouvait émettre.

Severus la considéra quelques instants en l'observant de bas en haut, pas vraiment rassuré par cette réponse et prévoyant déjà des ennuis en perspective, il grimaça légèrement, se leva de sa chaise en soupirant puis déclara en l'engageant à le suivre à l'intérieur :

« Viens, allons dans le salon. »

Le professeur Foster le suivit en silence puis, une fois qu'ils furent tous deux entrés dans le salon, il demanda, irrité :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

\- Ce que j'ai ? Tu me demandes ce que j'ai _encore_ ? répéta-t-elle, offusquée, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Oui, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée et que tes soupirs d'agacement et tes petits regards assassins commencent vraiment à me taper sur le système ! » rétorqua-t-il, le regard noir.

Jane ne répondit pas et détourna son regard de lui, ses bras de nouveau croisés sur sa poitrine, ses joues rougies par la colère, et Severus insista alors, de plus en plus énervé par son comportement et par ses simagrées :

« Allez ! Parle, par Merlin ! Exprime-toi !

\- Tu ne m'as jamais regardée comme ça ! répliqua-t-elle vivement, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, déboussolé, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. Je vois bien que tu ne me regardes pas de la même façon que tu regardes Violet… expliqua-t-elle brièvement. C'est moi que tu devrais regarder comme ça, pas elle… » ajouta-t-elle, jalouse et chagrinée.

Le maître des potions se crispa légèrement et il se figea, le visage dénué de toute expression, gardant ses poings serrés le long de ses flancs.

« Réponds-moi honnêtement, Severus, demanda-t-elle ensuite doucement en approchant légèrement de lui. Laquelle est la plus importante à tes yeux ? Laquelle sauverais-tu si nous étions toutes les deux en danger ?

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de connaître la réponse à cette question… murmura-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence en plantant ses yeux onyx dans les siens.

\- Non… mais malheureusement je la connais déjà… répondit-elle en baissant la tête, peinée.

\- La vraie question est plutôt : est-ce que tu peux vivre en sachant cela et est-ce que tu es capable de l'accepter et de continuer à me fréquenter malgré tout ou pas ? » lui opposa-t-il calmement.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, la jeune femme réfléchissant intensément et l'homme en noir la regardant et attendant simplement une réponse de sa part.

« J'ai déjà essayé… Je te promets que j'ai essayé… J'ai cru que j'y arriverai mais, finalement, ce n'est pas le cas… Ça me fait beaucoup trop de mal… déclara-t-elle, sincère, en relevant ses yeux noisette emplis de douleur vers lui.

\- Dans ce cas, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il convient de faire… dit-il, pragmatique.

\- Je ne veux pas être un second choix ou un plan de secours. Je mérite d'être heureuse et d'être aimée, affirma-t-elle encore.

\- Bien entendu, approuva-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'as aimée ? Même un tout petit peu ? » questionna-t-elle, la gorge serrée et des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

Rogue l'examina du coin de l'œil en grimaçant un peu, hésitant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire trop de peine mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir, elle saurait qu'il ne dirait pas la vérité…

« Je t'apprécie. Les moments que j'ai passés en ta compagnie m'ont plu. Et tu m'as fait du bien, beaucoup de bien, avoua-t-il honnêtement.

\- C'est tout ? interrogea-t-elle, visiblement déçue.

\- Je suis désolé, se contenta-t-il de répondre en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Moi aussi…

\- J'espère que tu trouvas quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse et te donnera tout ce que tu souhaites, ajouta-t-il tout de même pour tenter d'atténuer quelque peu sa déception.

\- Merci, Severus, répondit-elle. Si jamais un jour je tombe sur un homme qui m'aime ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que tu aimes Violet, je pourrais me considérer comme chanceuse… » fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire triste.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, jugeant cela inutile, et il la laissa s'abîmer dans ses pensées durant quelques minutes sans rien dire.

Finalement, elle releva la tête vers lui, sourit et s'approcha pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rogue la laissa faire et lui offrit un dernier baiser digne des meilleures comédies à l'eau de rose dont elle raffolait en la serrant un peu dans ses bras puis elle rompit elle-même le contact, se détourna de lui et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Le potionniste resta là, planté au beau milieu du salon, à penser à sa longue relation avec cette femme et aux puissants sentiments qu'il éprouvait néanmoins pour Violet et uniquement pour elle. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des aventures, quand la jeune fille n'était qu'une enfant, mais jamais elles n'avaient duré aussi longtemps que son histoire avec Jane. Ce n'étaient que de simples passades ou des histoires d'un soir et jamais ces femmes n'avaient croisé le regard de sa petite protégée, il y avait bien veillé.

À bien y réfléchir, il n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps avec une femme ni ne s'était exposé aux yeux des gens avec elle et cela lui faisait quand même un peu bizarre de se dire qu'il ne la verrait plus, qu'il ne la trouverait plus à ses côtés au réveil et qu'elle ne passerait plus lui rendre visite à l'improviste… Évidemment, il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de fort pour elle mais il s'y était habitué et Jane Foster était une personne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique et de plus gentille. Il espérait ne pas lui avoir fait trop de mal car elle ne méritait certes pas de souffrir par sa faute…

« Severus ? » entendit-il soudain.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit Violet, dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans sa tenue de Quidditch, les cheveux légèrement emmêlés et les joues roses, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle encore en fronçant ses sourcils noirs et en approchant de lui, soucieuse.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit-il simplement en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vue gagner le match, lui apprit-elle avec une petite moue de fierté et un éclat d'espièglerie dans ses yeux émeraude.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as été éblouissante.

\- À en croire Charlie, oui ! » répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

Le visage de Severus se ferma à cette remarque, ayant bien remarqué que ce Weasley aussi la regardait d'une drôle de façon et lui tournait autour depuis qu'il était arrivé, et qu'elle-même semblait l'apprécier, lui parlant souvent en fin de repas, et, ravalant la boule de jalousie qu'il avait en travers de la gorge, il poussa un léger soupir en faisant disparaître une poussière imaginaire sur la manche de sa robe noire.

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti chercher tes ingrédients. J'ai eu peur que tu y sois allé sans moi, déclara-t-elle avant de mordiller légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Non, je discutais avec Jane, répondit-il simplement.

\- Elle est repartie chez elle ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, étonnée.

\- Oui.

\- Elle ne vient pas avec nous alors ?

\- Non. Et les autres ? s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non, personne n'a envie d'aller en forêt, répliqua-t-elle en secouant sa tête. Ils disent qu'il fait trop beau et qu'ils préfèrent refaire un match de Quidditch. C'est Bill qui a pris ma place dans l'équipe.

\- Nous irons tous les deux, dans ce cas, dit-il, cette idée étant loin de lui déplaire.

\- Tout de suite ? interrogea-t-elle, enthousiaste.

\- Tu peux aller prendre une douche et te changer, je t'attends ici, décréta-t-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

\- D'accord ! Je fais vite ! » promit-elle avant de faire volte-face et de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Rogue l'entendit gravir les marches à toute allure, claquer des portes, se rendre dans sa chambre, puis dans la salle de bain avant de faire couler l'eau de la douche et il la vit revenir dans le salon environ une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux encore humides.

« Je suis prête ! » déclara-t-elle avec entrain en faisant un petit bond pour se placer devant lui et en mettant ses mains dans son dos.

Severus l'observa des pieds à la tête, depuis ses petites tennis blanches, son short en jeans et son simple T-shirt blanc au col en V jusqu'à ses cheveux noirs mouillés, qui rendaient son dessus transparent par endroit, il se leva de son siège, sortit sa baguette pour sécher ses cheveux et son vêtement puis il lui présenta son bras avant de sortir de la maison et de transplaner avec elle, quelques rues plus loin.

Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément au cœur de Wistman's Wood, qui avait pour réputation d'être la forêt la plus hantée du Dartmoor et peut-être même de toute la Grande-Bretagne, sans doute en raison de ses rochers recouverts de mousse, de ses enchevêtrements d'arbres et de sa brume qui lui donnait une allure enchanteresse.

Rogue, quant à lui, trouvait le cadre plutôt apaisant et régénérant, aucun son ne venant troubler la quiétude de ce lieu, si ce n'étaient le chant des oiseaux, le craquement des branches, le vent qui soufflait dans les feuilles et le bruit d'un ruisseau qui coulait plus loin.

« Reste dans mon champ de vision et ne t'éloigne pas trop, conseilla-t-il en relâchant doucement le bras de la jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai plus cinq ans, tu sais, répliqua-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui, amusée.

\- Je le sais mais je préfère quand même garder un œil sur toi, répondit-il, un pli soucieux barrant son front, avant de lui sourire un peu.

\- D'accord, je ferai attention », acquiesça-t-elle, ne voulant pas le tourmenter, avant de se mettre en quête des précieux ingrédients pour ses potions.

Ils passèrent tous deux une grande partie de l'après-midi à cueillir des plantes, des feuilles de certains arbres, des fleurs ou des bourgeons, à récolter des morceaux d'écorces, de mousse ou de lichen et aussi à ramasser des ailes de fées, de Billywigs ou de Doxies, des plumes d'oiseaux, des peaux de serpents et du crin de licornes, de centaures ou encore de Sombrals, Severus jetant régulièrement des regards du côté de Violet pour s'assurer qu'elle était là et qu'elle allait bien, toujours sur ses gardes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les derniers Mangemorts en fuite.

Après avoir recueilli précautionneusement quelques feuilles d'une Tentacula vénéneuse qui poussait là par hasard, Rogue, qui était resté concentré sur sa tâche, se redressa et chercha la jeune fille de ses yeux sombres avant de la trouver, agenouillée sur un tapis de mousse, en train de tendre une mûre sauvage à un petit Niffleur à la fois craintif et curieux qui passait par là.

Il détailla attentivement la Gryffondor qui riait doucement de la petite créature timide, qui faisait un pas vers elle avant de reculer de trois puis de recommencer, intrigué par la baie à la saveur sucrée. Il observa ses cuisses blanches que son short en jeans laissait à découvert, la courbure de ses fesses, la cambrure de son dos, ses bras tout aussi blancs que ses jambes, ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux qui tranchaient avec la couleur blanche de son T-shirt, le galbe de sa poitrine, son cou gracile, le petit médaillon sur lequel était gravé son nom et qu'elle avait eu à sa naissance et enfin son visage avec ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses dents blanches, ses pommettes roses, son petit nez bien droit, ses grands yeux en amande qui rivalisaient avec les émeraudes les plus pures, ses cils aussi longs que ceux d'une biche et ses sourcils bien dessinés.

Le directeur des Serpentard la contempla durant plusieurs minutes sans qu'elle ne le remarque, focalisée sur ce petit Niffleur qui avait fini par approcher et par s'emparer de la mûre qu'elle lui proposait gentiment, lui-même captivé par une goutte de sueur qui était apparue à la base de son cou et dévalait peu à peu sa gorge avant de venir se perdre dans son décolleté pour finir sa course probablement entre ses deux seins.

Il secoua soudain la tête, se giflant mentalement et se traitant de tous les noms pour l'avoir regardée de cette façon et pour ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, honteux de s'apercevoir qu'il se sentait un peu à l'étroit au niveau de son entrejambe, il souffla un bon coup pour se calmer puis déclara de but en blanc :

« Violet, nous allons rentrer. »

Surprise, la jeune fille sursauta légèrement et tourna vivement la tête vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur la petite créature magique qui avait été effrayée par son brusque mouvement ainsi que par la voix de l'homme et était partie en courant pour se cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre.

« Oui, d'accord, approuva-t-elle en se remettant sur ses deux pieds. Pauvre petit Niffleur ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant et en approchant de lui. Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu, acquiesça-t-il. Désolé de lui avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il ensuite.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Il avait déjà mangé la mûre et il commençait à s'intéresser un peu trop à mon médaillon », expliqua-t-elle en prenant entre ses doigts le bijou qui reposait sur sa gorge et en le lui montrant.

Severus regarda brièvement son collier en-dessous duquel se trouvait sa poitrine et sur laquelle il avait également un bon point de vue, avant de toussoter en détournant les yeux et de décréter :

« Nous avons assez d'ingrédients et le soir commence à tomber. Ton parrain va nous faire une attaque, si l'on ne rentre pas bientôt.

\- Tu te préoccupes de la santé de Sirius maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Pas spécialement mais je sais que, toi, tu l'apprécies, alors autant le ménager un peu, rétorqua-t-il en haussant une épaule, indifférent.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Personne ne te croira, si jamais tu t'avisais de le répéter », la prévint-il, faussement menaçant.

Violet éclata de rire à sa remarque et elle déposa soigneusement les derniers ingrédients qu'elle avait récoltés dans sa sacoche magique qu'il portait à l'épaule avant de relever ses yeux vers lui.

« Rassure-toi, je ne comptais pas le répéter », répondit-elle, espiègle.

Ensuite elle lui sourit en prenant naturellement sa main dans la sienne, prête à transplaner en sa compagnie pour rejoindre le quartier général de l'Ordre.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!  
_

_Bisous ;-)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou!_

_Merci pour vos commentaires ;-)_

_Merci aussi à adenoide (oui, ils ont passé un chouette moment ;-)) et à Miss MPREG (non, tu n'as pas imaginé la façon dont Severus a regardé Violet…^^)_

_Voici la suite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Ils étaient tous les deux revenus au 12 square Grimmaurd juste à temps pour le souper, comme leur avait gentiment fait remarquer Molly, et ils avaient mangé en compagnie des autres habitants de la maison en riant et en discutant comme à leur habitude.

Violet avait une fois de plus beaucoup parlé avec Ginny et surtout Charlie, sous le regard ombrageux de Severus dont la jalousie enflait dans son cœur et se répandait dans ses veines tel un poison en la voyant si bien s'entendre avec ce jeune homme sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire ou faire pour l'en empêcher, s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un cinglé. Personne ne l'avait remarqué hormis Sirius qui était au courant des sentiments qu'entretenait son ancien ennemi pour sa filleule et qui avait décidé de garder son secret afin de les préserver tous les deux.

En ayant finalement assez de supporter le spectacle de sa Violet et de ce Weasley qui semblaient si bien s'entendre et rire ensemble, Severus se leva de table et décida de se rendre à la cave pour y faire sécher les ingrédients qu'ils avaient ramassés cet après-midi ou les mettre dans des bocaux de formol pour ceux qui devaient rester frais.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec Charlie, qui lui racontait une autre de ses aventures au pays des dragons, Violet tourna soudain la tête en voyant Rogue qui était sur le point de quitter la cuisine, se désintéressant totalement du jeune homme qui poursuivait son histoire, et elle l'interrompit même en s'écriant :

« Hé ! Severus, tu vas où ? »

Rogue s'arrêta et posa ses yeux noirs sur elle avant de répondre simplement :

« À la cave pour stocker nos ingrédients.

\- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en se levant de table et en abandonnant Charlie.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas rester ici avec tes amis ? interrogea-t-il tout de même, surpris.

\- Non, je veux t'aider ! répliqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle. Charlie, tu me raconteras la fin de ton histoire une autre fois ? s'assura-t-elle en se tournant vers le roux.

\- Bien sûr, Violet. Quand tu veux, acquiesça-t-il en souriant malgré sa petite déception de la voir partir.

\- OK, merci ! répondit-elle. On y va ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en revenant à Rogue.

Le potionniste hocha brièvement la tête, la fit passer devant lui et referma la porte de la cuisine après avoir vu le discret clin d'œil de Black et avoir levé les yeux au ciel à son intention pour toute réponse.

Ils descendirent tous deux à la cave, sortirent les ingrédients qu'ils avaient récoltés plus tôt de la sacoche magique et les classèrent avant de soit les faire sécher soit les plonger dans du formol pour conserver leur fraîcheur.

Ils travaillaient dans le calme, Severus n'ayant même pas besoin de parler pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire puisqu'elle le connaissait par cœur et, au bout d'environ une demi-heure de silence, alors que Violet était en train d'attacher plusieurs feuilles de fougère ensemble afin de les suspendre sur un fil, elle demanda de but en blanc :

« Est-ce que tu vas te marier avec le professeur Foster ? »

Étonné, Rogue, qui était occupé à couper des marguerites pour séparer les feuilles, les tiges et les fleurs, qui étaient toutes utiles dans les potions, entailla le bout de son index, déstabilisé par sa question subite.

« Aïe ! Zut ! jura-t-il en portant son doigt à sa bouche.

\- Oh, mince ! Tu t'es fait mal ? s'exclama-t-elle, inquiète, en abandonnant ses fougères et en accourant auprès de lui pour examiner sa blessure.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il aussitôt.

\- Laisse-moi voir, insista-t-elle en tirant sur son bras pour qu'il lui montre son doigt qui saignait.

\- Ce n'est rien, répéta-t-il en récupérant doucement sa main. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en se lançant un rapide sortilège de soin.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer, s'excusa-t-elle alors en levant ses yeux émeraude vers lui, contrite.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais pourquoi demandes-tu ça, maintenant, sans prévenir ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas… répondit-elle en haussant ses épaules. Remus et Tonks se sont mariés il y a plusieurs semaines, Bill va épouser Fleur dans quelques jours et Jane et toi vous êtes ensemble depuis de nombreux mois, vous aussi, alors je me disais que peut-être… se justifia-t-elle brièvement, sans finir sa phrase.

\- Je ne vais pas épouser Jane, lui assura-t-il, catégorique.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise par son ton si assuré.

\- Parce que nous avons rompu aujourd'hui-même… lui apprit-il sous son regard stupéfait.

\- Vous… Vous vous êtes séparés ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Nous n'avions pas les mêmes attentes concernant notre relation ni la même vision de ce que serait notre avenir, tout simplement, éluda-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous… déclara-t-elle, sincère. Je pensais que tout allait bien… Tu dois être triste… ajouta-t-elle, compatissante.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en haussant une épaule.

\- Elle ne va pas te manquer ?

\- Si, un peu, mais je survivrai. »

Violet observa Severus dans les yeux tandis qu'il lui faisait un léger sourire en coin puis elle le regarda recommencer à couper ses marguerites avant de l'interroger une nouvelle fois :

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très expansif, répliqua-t-il seulement en reposant son couteau pour éviter une nouvelle blessure.

\- Même à moi ? insista-t-elle, touchée.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, se justifia-t-il en caressant brièvement sa joue droite du revers de sa main.

\- Tu ne m'embêtes jamais », affirma-t-elle alors.

Rogue lui sourit, la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire puis ils terminèrent de stocker leurs ingrédients dans le silence avant de remonter à l'étage pour rejoindre les autres et discuter avec eux avant que tout le monde ne parte se coucher.

.

Le 31 juillet 1997, Sirius Black avait fait les choses en grand pour célébrer dignement le dix-septième anniversaire de sa filleule adorée. Il avait décoré toute la maison avec des banderoles clamant son âge et son prénom, des bouquets de fleurs posés dans tous les coins et des ballons qui s'envolaient dans toutes les pièces pour tutoyer les plafonds, il avait invité tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait investi dans un grand banquet regorgeant de nourritures en tous genres, salées ou sucrées, ainsi que dans un gros gâteau qui aurait plutôt fait penser à un mariage qu'à un anniversaire.

La jeune fille avait été extrêmement touchée par les attentions de son parrain, qui ne désirait que lui faire plaisir et la rendre heureuse, mais elle était aussi un peu gênée d'être au centre de l'attention comme cela et de toutes ces dépenses qu'il avait faites pour elle.

Tout le monde lui avait offert des cadeaux, elle les avait tous remerciés et elle avait discuté avec chacun puis, au bout de plusieurs heures, jugeant qu'elle avait suffisamment donné de sa personne, elle était parvenue à s'éclipser discrètement et s'était finalement cachée dans une chambre à coucher que personne n'utilisait, au dernier étage de la maison, se disant qu'ils ne penseraient pas à venir la chercher jusque-là.

Elle avait doucement refermé la porte, s'était adossée contre le panneau en bois en fermant les paupières et s'était laissée glisser le long jusqu'à ce que ses fesses, couvertes d'une petite jupe bleue, entrent en contact avec le sol avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Y aurait-il par hasard trop de monde pour toi, Violet ? » demanda soudain une voix moqueuse qui lui était familière.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et vit, assis sur le lit, Severus qui l'observait avec amusement, un sourire en coin rivé à ses fines lèvres.

« Alors c'est là que tu te cachais et tu ne m'as même pas emmenée avec toi ? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant et en rejoignant le lit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Si je t'avais prise avec moi, ça n'aurait pas été discret. Tu es la reine de la fête et deux personnes qui disparaissent en même temps c'est beaucoup plus visible qu'une seule, se justifia-t-il.

\- Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Alors ? Ton parrain a fait les choses en grand, non ? s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil noir.

\- Oui, en trop grand… Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas trop ça… répondit-elle en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Oui, je le sais. Pour ça, tu es un peu comme moi, fit-il remarquer avant de l'entourer d'un bras en la voyant venir se blottir contre lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu autant de cadeaux et il a dû dépenser des fortunes… déclara-t-elle, songeuse.

\- Rassure-toi, Black est un riche héritier, tu ne risques pas de le mettre sur la paille. Si je l'avais pu, moi aussi, je t'aurais offert tous ces cadeaux… ajouta-t-il ensuite, un peu blessé.

\- Oh, je ne disais pas ça pour ça, Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens, angoissée. J'ai aimé tous les anniversaires que tu m'as organisés et aussi tous les présents que tu m'as faits, lui assura-t-elle aussitôt. Tu sais bien que j'attache plus d'importance aux intentions qu'au prix, au nombre ou à la taille d'un cadeau.

\- Oui, je le sais. Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il alors en distinguant son angoisse dans son beau regard vert, sachant bien qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le vexer.

\- Je suis un peu gênée que tous ces gens m'aient offert ces présents. Pour certains, je ne les connais presque pas… déclara-t-elle, pensive.

\- Oui mais eux te connaissent. Je te rappelle que tu es célèbre, fit-il justement remarquer.

\- J'aimerais tellement ne pas l'être… soupira-t-elle tristement.

\- Je sais… »

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux, la jeune fille ayant posé sa tête contre l'épaule du maître des potions qui l'entourait d'un bras et ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, sans rien dire, se contentant simplement de rester assis côte à côte.

« Tu es une adulte maintenant. Tu n'es plus obligée de m'écouter, déclara soudain Severus en brisant le silence qui régnait.

\- Tu seras vraiment capable de me laisser faire tout ce que je veux ? demanda-t-elle, amusée, en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Probablement pas mais j'y serais bien contraint… répondit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Tu pourras toujours me donner ton avis ou tes conseils, proposa-t-elle.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Tu as également accès à l'héritage que tes parents t'ont laissé désormais, lui apprit-il ensuite.

\- Oui, Sirius et Remus m'en ont parlé eux aussi, acquiesça-t-elle, pensive.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en remarquant son air soudain absent et lointain.

\- Ça veut dire que… je ne peux plus rester avec toi ? interrogea-t-elle, ses yeux étincelant déjà de larmes.

\- Bien sûr que non, Violet, la rassura-t-il immédiatement. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Absolument, confirma-t-il. Tu peux rester auprès de moi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

La Gryffondor sourit, rassurée, en baissant son regard sur ses mains en sentant ses joues se colorer légèrement de rose puis elle releva sa tête vers lui en le voyant aller dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier pour en ressortir un petit paquet carré recouvert de papier blanc glacé et entouré d'une ficelle argentée.

Il lui tendit ensuite le présent et déclara, moqueur :

« Tiens. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le donner, avec tous tes admirateurs.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en le prenant.

\- J'espère que ça parviendra à te rassurer quant à ma présence à tes côtés », ajouta-t-il tandis qu'elle déballait son cadeau.

La jeune fille l'observa un instant, intriguée, puis, lorsqu'elle eut enlevé l'emballage, elle ouvrit un écrin bleu nuit et découvrit un fin bracelet argenté et rigide sur lequel était gravé le mot _Always_ encadré de deux gemmes blanches scintillantes.

Estomaquée par la beauté de ce bijou, par sa qualité et par son message, elle plongea ses yeux émeraude qui étincelaient encore plus que les pierres de son bracelet dans les onyx de Rogue et déclara :

« C'est… C'est magnifique… Mais ne me dis pas que ce sont…

\- Des diamants et de l'or blanc, si, l'interrompit-il en hochant brièvement la tête. Je… voulais marquer le coup pour tes dix-sept ans, se justifia-t-il ensuite.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû, c'est de la folie ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant et en pleurant tout à la fois avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il, incertain, en l'écartant légèrement de lui pour l'observer.

\- Oh, si ! Bien sûr que si ! Merci, Severus ! Merci ! » le détrompa-t-elle alors avant de l'embrasser sur la joue puis d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, heureux que son cadeau lui plaise.

.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se préparait pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Les Weasley étaient déjà repartis au Terrier pour décorer le jardin, monter la tente et préparer le buffet et Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Severus et Violet s'habillaient dans leurs chambres respectives en vue de la cérémonie. Ils avaient tous convenus de se retrouver dans le salon à deux heures de l'après-midi afin de se rendre ensemble chez les Weasley pour assister au mariage puis à la réception.

Une quinzaine de minutes avant le rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donné, Severus, qui finissait de nouer son nœud papillon en observant ses gestes dans un miroir, haussa un sourcil noir en voyant dans le reflet Violet débouler dans sa chambre et refermer vivement sa porte avant de se tourner vers lui.

Ses pommettes étaient légèrement rosies par un fard, derrière ses fines lunettes rondes, ses cils étaient recourbés et noircis par du mascara, un voile de poudre nacrée parait ses paupières et ses lèvres abricot brillaient et semblaient encore plus pulpeuses que d'ordinaire. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux noirs, qu'elle avait légèrement bouclés, en un chignon sauvage décoré de quelques petites fleurs blanches, d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches rebelles qui venaient caresser sa nuque, elle portait une paire d'escarpins blancs nacrés ainsi qu'une très jolie robe bustier lilas qu'elle tenait d'une main mais qui, il en était sûr, épouserait parfaitement les courbes de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle l'aurait fermée et s'évasait légèrement à partir de la taille dans un tissu aérien et vaporeux qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux.

« Que me vaut cette visite inopinée ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, après l'avoir détaillée rapidement à travers le miroir.

\- Je n'arrive pas à fermer ma robe toute seule, expliqua-t-elle simplement en avançant vers lui et en tenant toujours son habit contre elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour débarquer comme ça dans ma chambre, répliqua-t-il, amusé. Imagine que je ne sois pas encore habillé, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

\- Ben… je t'aurais vu tout nu ou en sous-vêtements, rétorqua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde en haussant l'une de ses épaules, loin d'être choquée par l'idée. De toute façon, tu es toujours prêt à temps. Je ne risquais pas de te surprendre sans tes vêtements, ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? interrogea-t-il, étonné.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été la mort… soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux bien m'aider ? répéta-t-elle en se tournant pour lui présenter son dos nu.

\- Oui, bien sûr », approuva-t-il avant d'attacher le petit bouton situé entre ses deux omoplates.

Il posa ensuite une main à la base de la fermeture éclair, dans le creux de son dos, et la remonta doucement de son autre main en prenant bien garde de ne pas lui coincer la peau et en observant sa chair blanche se couvrir peu à peu de tissu et se soustraire à sa vue.

Une fois cela fait, Violet se tourna vers lui en souriant, elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

\- De rien, répondit-il seulement, heureux de la voir aussi joyeuse.

\- Tu es très beau comme ça… Tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, après l'avoir examiné quelques instants, sincère.

\- Arrête de dire des sottises, je ne suis pas beau, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, absolument pas convaincu.

\- Mais si ! insista-t-elle, choquée qu'il ne veuille pas entendre son compliment.

\- Non. »

La jeune fille l'observa attentivement de ses yeux verts en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en réfléchissant intensément tandis que Rogue la regardait, un sourcil levé, attendant les prochaines paroles qui sortiraient de sa jolie petite bouche, avant qu'elle ne déclare posément :

« Tu es très élégant dans cette tenue, tu es charismatique et tu as beaucoup de charme.

\- Est-ce que tu as bu de l'alcool ? interrogea-t-il, sceptique, en se penchant légèrement vers elle pour sentir son haleine.

\- Mais non ! répliqua-t-elle immédiatement en détournant la tête et en le repoussant un peu de ses bras. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter mes compliments ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en reportant son regard sur lui.

\- Parce que c'est étrange… On ne m'en a pour ainsi dire jamais fait… répondit-il, songeur.

\- Moi, je t'en ai toujours fait, contra-t-elle alors.

\- Tu n'étais pas très objective, tu pensais que j'étais ton père, lui opposa-t-il, sagement.

\- Oui, mais, maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, je persiste quand même. Je pense vraiment ce que je dis, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb. Alors accepte mes compliments, s'il te plaît, tout simplement, quémanda-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Bon… D'accord… approuva-t-il après avoir légèrement grimacé et hésité. Merci ?

\- De rien, Severus, répondit-elle en riant, heureuse qu'il accepte enfin ce qu'elle disait.

\- Et, toi, tu es très jolie, comme toujours… » lui retourna-t-il finalement, la faisant rougir de plaisir, avant de caresser doucement l'arrondi de son visage du dos de sa main.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou!_

_Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour vos gentils commentaires! Ca me ravit :-D_

_Merci aussi à Miss MPREG, à adenoide et à Guest pour leurs petits mots ;-)_

_Dans le chapitre précédent, les habitants du 12 square Grimmaurd se préparaient pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur._

_Voici la suite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Peu avant deux heures, Severus et Violet étaient descendus rejoindre les autres qui patientaient déjà dans le salon et Sirius s'était exclamé en voyant arriver sa filleule :

« Waw ! Princesse ! Que tu es belle ! Viens me montrer comme tu es jolie ! exigea-t-il ensuite en tendant ses mains vers elle et en approchant.

\- Arrête, parrain, tu exagères… protesta-t-elle, les joues roses.

\- Ah, non ! Je n'exagère rien du tout ! riposta-t-il énergiquement. Rogue, tu lui as dit aussi qu'elle était jolie au moins ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

\- Bien sûr… approuva-t-il à voix basse, agacé.

\- Et, toi, Remus ? Tu as vu comme elle est belle, ma filleule ? demanda-t-il encore en entourant la jeune fille d'un bras.

\- Absolument ravissante, acquiesça-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Alalala… Heureusement que Fleur a du sang de Vélane dans les veines, sinon elle n'aurait pas été de taille à rivaliser avec toi, trésor ! ajouta-t-il encore.

\- Allons, Sirius, laisse-la un peu, intervint soudain Tonks, compatissante, blottie contre Lupin, en voyant l'embarras de la jeune fille. Tu vois bien que tu la gênes.

\- Tsss… Je ne dis que la vérité ! rétorqua-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- Merci, parrain, c'est très gentil mais, si tu continues, je remonte pour me changer, déclara Violet, les joues bien rouges.

\- Ah, non ! Reste comme tu es, ma puce ! Je me tais ! Promis ! décréta-t-il en mimant le geste de fermer une serrure sur ses lèvres et de jeter la clé au loin.

\- D'accord… approuva-t-elle en riant.

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons plus le temps. Nous allons être en retard, si Black continue ses singeries, affirma soudain Severus pour recentrer leur attention.

\- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Remus. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il en prenant sa femme par la main pour transplaner.

\- Black, comme tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir lâcher Violet, tu la fais transplaner ? demanda Rogue en arquant un sourcil noir.

\- Mais avec plaisir, mon cher Severus. Demandé si gentiment… » répondit-il, sarcastique.

Le directeur des Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et transplana seul jusqu'au Terrier tandis que Remus et Tonks ainsi que Sirius et Violet s'y rendaient par groupes de deux.

Arrivés dans le jardin des Weasley, ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers le grand chapiteau et y pénétrèrent pour rejoindre la famille et les amis qui se trouvaient déjà là et se mêler un peu à la foule avant la cérémonie officielle.

Les Weasley vinrent aussitôt à la rencontre de Violet, tous aussi excités les uns que les autres de voir leur grand-frère se marier aujourd'hui, et ils l'assaillirent de compliments, de questions et de réflexions, si bien que la jeune fille en eut presque le tournis et dut leur demander de réfréner un peu leurs ardeurs.

« Wow ! Wow ! Du calme, tout le monde ! Vous me parlez tous les quatre en même temps, déclara-t-elle pour essayer de les apaiser.

\- Tu as de la chance que Charlie soit le témoin du marié et soit occupé avec Bill… déclara Fred, malicieux.

\- Et aussi que Percy se croit trop important pour se mêler à nous… compléta George.

\- Sinon, tu aurais eu trois Weasley de plus autour de toi, termina finalement son jumeau avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Violet, tu… voulut intervenir Ron avant d'être aussitôt interrompu par sa sœur.

\- Tu es super belle, Violet ! J'adore ta robe ! déclara Ginny en prenant le tissu vaporeux en mains.

\- La tienne aussi est vraiment splendide, lui retourna Violet en appréciant du regard sa robe dorée de demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Oui, pour ça, c'est vrai que Fleurk a du goût, approuva la rouquine en faisant une petite grimace moqueuse.

\- Merci de m'avoir coupé, Ginny, déclara Ron, boudeur.

\- Oh, ça va ! répondit la jeune fille en faisant un geste las du bras. Je vais rejoindre Gabrielle, ça va bientôt commencer !

\- À plus tard, Ginny, la salua Violet avant de reporter son attention sur Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire avant que Ginny ne t'interrompe ? demanda-t-elle alors gentiment.

\- Oh, juste… que tu étais vraiment jolie… C'est tout… bafouilla-t-il, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouges, en mettant ses mains dans son dos, timide.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

\- De rien…

\- Hé ! Tu danseras avec moi lors de la fête ? demanda soudain Fred.

\- Et avec moi ? interrogea George.

\- Moi aussi, je veux bien… ajouta Ron en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Bien sûr, je danserai avec chacun d'entre vous, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête, amusée.

\- Je vois que je vais devoir prendre un ticket, si je veux partager une danse avec toi, moi aussi », déclara soudain la voix de Charlie.

Violet se tourna vers lui, surprise par son arrivée subite, et répondit en souriant :

« Je te mettrai aussi sur mon carnet de bal, dans ce cas.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Milady », répondit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne avant de se pencher pour lui faire un baise-main et de se redresser en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille se mit à rire, amusée, puis elle l'entendit décréter à l'intention de ses frères et d'elle-même :

« Allez vous asseoir, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. »

Les jeunes gens firent ce qu'il leur conseillait, les Weasley partant s'installer au premier rang avec la famille des deux futurs époux tandis que Violet rejoignait Tonks, Remus, Sirius et Severus, s'asseyant sur une chaise dorée entre son parrain et le directeur des Serpentard.

La robe de la mariée qui dégageait un léger halo argenté autour d'elle était tout simplement époustouflante, Bill semblait rayonner de bonheur et la cérémonie de mariage fut très émouvante. Molly Weasley et Madame Delacour pleurèrent toutes les deux à chaudes larmes et tout le monde applaudit les mariés et vint les féliciter quand ils eurent prononcé leurs vœux et que le représentant officiel du ministère de la Magie eut consacré leur union en faisant apparaître des étoiles argentées autour des deux jeunes époux.

_Des oiseaux de paradis et des petites cloches d'or s'échappèrent des ballons dorés en train d'éclater. Tous les invités se levèrent pendant que leurs chaises s'envolaient gracieusement, la toile du chapiteau s'évapora pour laisser place à un dais soutenu par des pylônes dorés. Une piste de danse se créa à partir d'un bassin d'or fondu et les chaises se reposèrent devant de petites tables blanches installées autour de la piste. Les musiciens vinrent ensuite s'installer près d'un podium pendant que des serveurs surgissaient de partout apportant du jus de citrouille, de la Bièraubeurre, du whisky Pur Feu ainsi que différentes sortes de tartelettes et de sandwiches.(1)_

L'orchestre si mit alors à jouer la première chanson et Bill et Fleur ouvrirent le bal avant d'être suivis par Monsieur Weasley et Madame Delacour, tandis que le père de la Française invitait la mère du jeune Anglais. Ils furent tous rapidement rejoints par de nombreux couples et Violet dut s'acquitter de toutes les danses qu'elle avait promis aux frères Weasley.

Après avoir beaucoup dansé, les jeunes gens s'installèrent à une table, ils dégustèrent tous une coupe de champagne, que Charlie avait apporté sur un grand plateau, et portèrent un toast à Bill et à Fleur. Violet avait été un peu réticente à goûter car Severus ne lui avait jamais permis de boire de l'alcool mais, tout compte fait, elle trouvait ça très bon et se demandait bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé essayer plus tôt…

Plus la soirée avançait, plus la jeune fille dansait en compagnie de ses amis, plus elle avait chaud, plus elle avait soif, plus elle buvait de champagne et plus elle devenait saoule sans s'en rendre compte… C'est Severus qui, ne l'ayant jamais vraiment quittée des yeux de l'après-midi ni de la soirée, arriva auprès d'elle pour mettre le holà lorsqu'il la vit reprendre une énième coupe de champagne.

« Ça suffit, Violet, tu en as assez bu, décréta-t-il en lui ôtant le verre des mains.

\- Mais j'ai soif, protesta-t-elle en levant ses yeux émeraude vers lui, boudeuse.

\- Bois du jus de citrouille ou de l'eau dans ce cas mais l'alcool, c'est fini pour toi, ordonna-t-il fermement en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, soucieux.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis majeure et je fais ce que je veux, comme tu me l'as dit hier, lui opposa-t-elle, éméchée, en tentant de lui reprendre son verre.

\- Oui mais, toi, tu m'as bien demandé de continuer à te prodiguer mes conseils, riposta-t-il en la repoussant légèrement et en faisant instantanément disparaître le champagne qu'il avait en main.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas un conseil ! Tu m'obliges à faire ce que tu veux ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée. Moi, je veux encore boire un verre parce que c'est délicieux !

\- Peut-être mais c'est traître comme alcool. Tu es déjà ivre, constata-t-il en l'observant attentivement.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! rétorqua-t-elle en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

\- Violet Lily Potter, tu vas arrêter tout de suite tes enfantillages et te mettre à l'eau, sinon je te ramène au QG ! la menaça-t-il, énervé par son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? demanda soudain Sirius en arrivant auprès d'eux, intrigué par leur aparté qui commençait à attirer les regards.

\- Il se passe que ta filleule est saoule et qu'elle refuse de m'écouter, Black ! rétorqua Rogue, irrité.

\- Violet, tu as trop bu, trésor ? interrogea-t-il en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

\- Non !

\- Je crois que si… Severus a raison, tu devrais freiner sur la boisson, ma puce, conseilla-t-il à son tour en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Finalement, je pense que je préférais quand vous ne vous entendiez pas… déclara la jeune fille en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Allez, viens, on va prendre un peu l'air, proposa Sirius en l'entourant d'un bras. Ça va te faire le plus grand bien », ajouta-t-il en la menant hors du chapiteau.

Rogue les observa sortir en les suivant de ses yeux noirs et il reprit un morceau de gâteau de mariage qu'il transperça furieusement de sa fourchette avant de se changer un peu les idées en écoutant la conversation de Maugrey et Kingsley.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Black était revenu dans le chapiteau mais sans Violet, il fronça les sourcils, inquiet, avant de se diriger vers l'Animagus pour lui demander vivement :

« Où est Violet ? Je croyais que tu étais avec elle.

\- On a pris un peu l'air puis je l'ai laissée avec Charlie, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu l'as laissée toute seule avec lui ? interrogea-t-il, estomaqué, ses yeux sortant presque de ses orbites.

\- Hé, relax, c'est un gentil garçon, tenta-t-il de le rassurer en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu as pourtant bien vu, tout comme moi, les jumeaux Weasley s'éclipser avec les cousines de Miss Delacour… grinça-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est de leur âge, après tout, ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser un peu et puis…

\- Pas de cette façon ! » répliqua-t-il en l'interrompant brusquement, au bord de la crise de nerfs, avant de quitter la tente dans un tournoiement de robes, furieux.

Rogue sortit vivement dans le jardin sur lequel le crépuscule était tombé et il se mit à faire le tour de la maison, du chapiteau et de la grange à la recherche de la jeune fille. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit des chuchotis et se rapprocha subrepticement de l'endroit.

« Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter et te donner ce verre… disait Charlie, préoccupé. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien…

\- Mais si, ça va, répondit Violet en balayant ses dires d'un geste de la main.

\- Non… Je crois que tu devrais arrêter et aller te reposer, conseilla-t-il sagement. Je vais t'accompagner à l'intérieur de la maison et je vais aller prévenir maman et Sirius, décréta-t-il en voulant la prendre par le bras.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie ! répondit-elle en se dégageant.

\- Violet, tu… voulut-il protester.

\- Laissez-moi faire, Monsieur Weasley, l'interrompit soudain Rogue en apparaissant devant eux.

\- J'ai pas besoin de… » tenta-t-elle encore de leur opposer avant de s'interrompre d'elle-même, soudainement prise de nausées.

Elle se pencha en avant pour vomir ce qu'elle avait sur l'estomac en se tenant le ventre et Severus s'avança vers elle pour la soutenir tandis que Charlie reculait, dégoûté.

« Retournez à la fête, je m'occupe d'elle, décréta le maître des potions qui avait posé une main dans le haut de son dos et l'autre sur son ventre.

\- Heu… D'accord… acquiesça-t-il aussitôt. Désolé… » ajouta-t-il avec un petit air contrit.

Rogue secoua légèrement la tête et reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor, qui se penchait encore pour remettre, sentant ses spasmes contracter son ventre et faire légèrement trembler son corps.

« Je t'avais dit d'arrêter… soupira-t-il, dépité.

\- Pardon… J'aurais dû… t'écouter… reconnut-elle, son visage baigné de larmes.

\- Hum… souffla-t-il, à moitié convaincu. Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il en sentant que ses nausées se calmaient.

\- Oui… acquiesça-t-elle en essuyant un peu ses yeux.

\- Allez, je te débarbouille et je te reconduis à la maison, il vaut mieux, décida-t-il avant de dégainer sa baguette pour lui lancer un rapide sortilège de nettoyage. Tiens-toi bien à moi pour le transplanage », conseilla-t-il ensuite.

Puis, comme il voyait qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lui disait, il la prit lui-même dans ses bras et disparut dans un petit _pop_.

Ils réapparurent aussitôt dans la noble et ancienne maison des Black et, la soulevant du sol, il la monta à l'étage pour aller directement la coucher dans sa chambre. Arrivé là-haut, il la déposa sur son lit, lui ôta ses escarpins ainsi que ses lunettes, qu'il déposa sur sa table de chevet, lui défit son chignon pour éviter qu'elle ait mal à la tête et remonta la couverture sur elle avant de l'entendre marmonner, plaintive :

« Ça me serre…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te serre ? demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle, attentif.

\- Ma robe… répondit-elle alors. Tu veux bien la détacher ? interrogea-t-elle en se mettant sur le flanc pour lui présenter son dos.

\- Oui, voilà », approuva-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole en dégrafant le petit bouton et en abaissant la fermeture éclair de sa robe avant de la recouvrir une nouvelle fois de son édredon.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte pour la laisser se reposer mais elle le rappela rapidement en se redressant et en se tournant vers lui.

« Tu vas où ? Tu retournes au mariage ? demanda-t-elle, affolée.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne te laisse pas seule ici. Je vais simplement dans ma chambre, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Reste avec moi ! Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

\- Tu ne seras pas toute seule, je serai seulement un étage au-dessus de toi, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Non, reste ici, avec moi, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle encore en secouant la tête.

\- Violet… soupira-t-il comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la convaincre d'une chose tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et qu'il finirait par céder.

\- S'il te plaît… » répéta-t-elle avec sa mine de chien battu, ses grands yeux verts et ses longs cils de biche.

Évidemment, ça fonctionnait. Encore… Il avait toujours eu énormément de mal à lui résister. Il avait fait de son mieux, à chaque fois, mais elle gagnait presque à tous les coups. Elle n'avait qu'à le regarder avec son regard d'émeraude et il fondait littéralement, terrassé par son charme.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, comme la dernière fois, la prévint-il fermement en revenant vers le lit.

\- La dernière fois, tu es resté toute la nuit avec moi, objecta-t-elle en le regardant s'asseoir afin d'enlever ses chaussures.

\- La dernière fois, je venais de te débarrasser d'une saleté de Horcruxe et j'avais eu très peur pour toi, riposta-t-il en se couchant tout habillé sur la couverture. Là, tu as simplement trop bu, malgré que j'aie essayé de t'en empêcher et de te raisonner…

\- Je suis désolée… » déclara-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de souffler en fermant les yeux, et il sentit la jeune fille se blottir contre lui, poser sa tête sur son épaule et entourer son bras de ses mains avant de pousser un soupir d'aise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue rouvrit les paupières en la percevant gigoter à ses côtés et il fut extrêmement surpris de la voir se pencher vers son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et introduire sa langue dans sa bouche.

Estomaqué, dans un premier temps, il ne bougea pas le moindre muscle puis il commença à répondre à son baiser en l'attirant contre lui avant de se raisonner presque aussitôt et de la repousser fermement en se redressant et en s'exclamant :

« Mais, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'aime. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi », répondit-elle simplement avec toute son innocence en haussant les épaules et en se penchant une nouvelle fois vers lui.

Les yeux ronds, Severus l'observa se rapprocher avant de voir le bustier de sa robe glisser pour découvrir sa poitrine.

« Violet, tu ne sais ni ce que tu fais ni ce que tu dis ! Tu es saoule ! la repoussa-t-il encore en attrapant le drap pour la couvrir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais ce que je dis et ce que je fais ! riposta-t-elle alors.

\- Non, tu te trompes », refusa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il attrapa ensuite sa baguette magique et lui lança un sortilège pour remplacer sa robe ouverte par l'un de ses pyjamas, composé d'un short bleu et d'un t-shirt gris, afin d'éviter que ses yeux noirs ne retombent une nouvelle fois sur ses petits seins ronds et il décréta en se levant du lit :

« Je vais aller te chercher une potion pour te dégriser ainsi qu'une autre pour dormir.

\- Tu resteras quand même avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Mais… s'il te plaît… insista-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant, Violet ! » s'écria-t-il, le regard sévère, avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller lui chercher ses remèdes.

Une fois sur le palier, il s'adossa contre la porte, souffla un bon coup en se pinçant l'arête du nez afin de se remettre les idées en place puis il descendit résolument à la cave, où il avait aménagé un petit laboratoire de fortune, pour prendre une potion de dégrisement ainsi qu'une pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Dès qu'il eut trouvé les deux fioles, il remonta directement vers les étages et, dans les escaliers, il se cogna contre Violet, qui dévalait les marches.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés, en la stabilisant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas revenir… répondit-elle en entourant sa taille de ses bras et en se blottissant contre son torse.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais te chercher des potions, répliqua-t-il en posant une main dans son dos et en lui montrant les petits flacons de l'autre.

\- S'il te plaît, reste quand même avec moi… le supplia-t-elle, plaintive.

\- Allez, remonte dans ta chambre, conseilla-t-il patiemment en tapotant son dos.

\- Tu viens aussi ? interrogea-t-elle en relevant la tête pour plonger ses émeraudes scintillantes dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Oui. Monte », ordonna-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le haut des marches.

Rassurée, la jeune fille le relâcha et le précéda dans les escaliers afin de retourner dans sa chambre. Severus se contenta de la suivre en silence, il laissa la porte de la pièce entrouverte et lui signifia de se réinstaller dans son lit d'un simple regard. Elle obéit sans rechigner, souleva la couverture et s'assit sur le matelas en s'adossant à la tête de lit, attendant d'ingurgiter les potions que le directeur des Serpentard était allé chercher pour elle.

« D'abord celle-ci, décréta-t-il en débouchant un petit flacon rempli de liquide rose pâle après s'être assis sur le matelas à côté d'elle.

\- D'accord », acquiesça-t-elle avant de porter la fiole qu'il lui tendait à ses lèvres.

Elle but toute la dose de solution dégrisante d'une seule traite avant de faire de même avec la potion pour un sommeil sans rêve.

« Couche-toi bien, les potions feront effets dans quelques minutes, conseilla-t-il en se levant du matelas et en remontant la couverture sur elle qui s'enfonçait dans son lit.

\- Reste avec moi », demanda-t-elle encore une fois en attrapant sa main.

Son regard vert était tellement suppliant, sincère et touchant que Severus fondit en le voyant et ne parvint pas à lui résister. Il contourna le lit, s'étendit sur l'édredon, derrière elle, et l'entoura d'un bras, son torse se trouvant à quelques centimètres seulement de son dos couvert de ses longs cheveux noirs. Il poussa un soupir en caressant brièvement de son pouce sa petite main qu'il avait prise dans la sienne avant de clore les paupières.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda soudain Violet d'une voix ensommeillée et attristée après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Au contraire, c'est parce que je t'aime que je refuse de faire ça… » murmura-t-il à son oreille en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

(1) Passage tiré de la description du mariage de Bill et Fleur sur le _Wiki Harry Potter_ : fr/wiki/Mariage_de_Bill_Weasley_et_Fleur_Delacour

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour les commentaires ;-)_

_Violet était ivre et Severus l'avait ramnée au QG et l'avait empêchée de faire une bêtise..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Sirius, Remus et Tonks étaient rentrés très tard dans la soirée – ou très tôt dans la matinée, ça dépendait du point de vue – au quartier général afin de se reposer, avertis par le Patronus de Severus que Violet et lui avaient déjà rejoint la maison à cause de l'état d'ébriété de la jeune fille.

Rogue, qui ne comptait rester auprès d'elle que le temps qu'elle s'endorme, s'était finalement lui-même assoupi et il se réveilla au petit matin en constatant qu'il la tenait toujours bien dans ses bras. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle pour l'observer et la découvrit plongée dans son sommeil, sa joue écrasée contre l'oreiller, ses deux mains agrippant la sienne et la tenant contre sa poitrine.

Il esquissa un mince sourire puis il essaya de récupérer sa main et son bras afin de la laisser et d'aller prendre une douche mais il n'y parvint pas sans la réveiller.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix ensommeillée, étonnée, en ouvrant les paupières.

\- J'essayais de me lever sans te réveiller pour aller me doucher, mais c'est raté… répondit-il de sa voix profonde et basse.

\- Tu es resté avec moi ? interrogea-t-elle, heureuse, en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face.

\- Je me suis assoupi, se justifia-t-il en remettant doucement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille en caressant légèrement son visage. Comment te sens-tu ? questionna-t-il ensuite, soucieux, en l'observant attentivement de ses yeux sombres.

\- Je me sens bien. Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-elle, légèrement déboussolée.

\- Parce que, hier, avec tout ce que tu avais bu, tu étais saoule, tu as été malade, je t'ai ramenée ici, tu as insisté pour que je reste avec toi et tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire l'amour avec moi », lui apprit-il sous son regard étonné.

La jeune fille détourna un peu ses yeux de lui, gênée, et elle rougit en se rappelant en effet certains détails de sa soirée avant de reposer son regard émeraude sur lui.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu boives d'alcool avant ta majorité ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Heu… Oui… répondit-elle, penaude.

\- Imagine un peu ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été avec moi mais bien avec un homme sans scrupule qui aurait profité de ton état pour abuser de toi, lui conseilla-t-il encore, préoccupé.

\- Oui… Je suis désolée… Je… Je ne le ferai plus, s'excusa-t-elle, contrite.

\- Je l'espère bien, soupira-t-il, soulagé, en fermant un instant les paupières.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

\- De rien… répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Tu as également de la chance que les Weasley ne soient effectivement pas dotés de mauvaises intentions… ajouta-t-il en leur reconnaissant un certain mérite pour une fois.

\- Oui, j'ai compris… » approuva-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

Rogue l'observa quelques instants en esquissant une petite moue désapprobatrice tandis qu'elle avait baissé la tête puis il lui demanda :

« Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Et tu ne te sens pas nauséeuse ? s'assura-t-il encore.

\- Non.

\- Très bien, la potion a bien fonctionné dans ce cas, déclara-t-il, satisfait, en se tournant pour se lever du lit. Je vais prendre une douche, décida-t-il ensuite. Tu veux que je t'appelle quand la salle de bain sera libre ?

\- Oui, merci, approuva-t-elle tandis qu'il se tenait debout devant la porte.

\- D'accord », acquiesça-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Après être allé récupérer des vêtements propres dans sa chambre, Severus s'était rendu dans la salle de bain, s'était déshabillé et avait actionné le jet d'eau tiède de la douche.

Sentant avec délice l'eau dégouliner sur son corps et humidifier ses cheveux, il frotta énergiquement son visage et souffla en repensant à la nuit passée : il avait vraiment été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle et de se laisser aller à partager une étreinte passionnée avec la jeune fille. Heureusement que sa raison avait rapidement fait surface, même si elle avait d'abord été quelque peu anesthésiée par la saveur de sa langue et la douceur de ses lèvres… Il lui avait fallu faire appel à toute sa volonté et à tout son bon sens pour repousser Violet et l'éloigner de lui alors que tout ce qu'il désirait était de céder à sa passion et à ses sentiments.

Le goût de sa langue et de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur enivrante qu'elle exhalait, les mots qu'elle lui avait dits et la vue de ses yeux émeraude étincelant ainsi que de ses petits seins blancs et bien ronds étaient à ajouter à la liste des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier… Si elle n'avait pas été ivre et s'il avait été certain qu'elle était consciente de ses actes, il aurait probablement cédé à ses avances hier soir…

Encore bien qu'il avait su se montrer assez fort et sensé pour lui résister. Il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner, s'il avait couché avec elle, alors qu'elle était saoule. Il n'aurait jamais plus pu se regarder en face dans un miroir, s'il avait fait une telle chose…

Il souffla un bon coup avant de prendre du savon pour frictionner son corps ainsi que du shampoing pour se laver les cheveux, il se rinça, sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla avant de sortir de la salle de bain et d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Violet pour lui dire que la place était libre.

Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine, pensant la trouver vide, mais il fut surpris d'entendre Sirius l'interpeller directement :

« Alors ? Bien dormi, Severus ? »

Rogue lui lança un rapide regard pour le détailler, assis à la table de la cuisine avec un café et le journal, un air malicieux sur son visage, avant de hausser un sourcil dans sa direction et de répondre :

« Très bien. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour mon sommeil ?

\- Violet a encore eu peur du noir ? demanda-t-il encore avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Tu sais très bien dans quel état elle se trouvait hier soir… Elle voulait que je reste un peu et je me suis assoupi… expliqua-t-il en soupirant et en s'asseyant sur une chaise, en face de lui.

\- Oui, j'ai vu et j'admire la façon dont tu restes toujours très gentleman avec elle », approuva-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules puis de se servir un peu de thé après avoir invoqué une tasse, et Sirius poursuivit, amusé :

« Alors, finalement, quand tu l'as trouvée, Charlie n'était pas en train de l'agresser ?

\- Non… reconnut-il, maussade.

\- Ah, tu vois ?

\- Mais il lui avait donné un autre verre de champagne et elle a été malade à cause de ça, rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

\- Non, elle a été malade parce qu'elle en a abusé. Ce n'est pas Charlie le responsable », répliqua-t-il sagement.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, de mauvaise foi, il se pencha par-dessus la table pour prendre le journal de Sirius en tirant un coup sec dessus puis il se mit à le lire en dégustant les œufs brouillés que Kreattur venait de leur servir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils finissaient de déguster leur petit-déjeuner, les deux hommes virent arriver dans la cuisine Violet qui avait revêtu une petite robe blanche absolument ravissante ainsi qu'une paire de baskets de la même couleur et qui avait relevé ses cheveux noirs en une simple queue de cheval.

« Bonjour, parrain ! s'exclama-t-elle, joviale, en se dirigeant vers lui pour lui offrir un baiser. Tu es déjà debout ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, étonnée.

\- Bonjour, trésor, répondit-il en caressant ses bras. Et oui. Toi aussi, à ce que je vois. Tu sais que tu as fait une sacrée frayeur à ce cher Severus, hier. Il a failli nous faire un infarctus ! lui apprit-il, moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de lui, lui reprocha-t-elle aimablement. Surtout que c'est moi qui ai exagéré… Il avait raison d'être en colère contre moi, reconnut-elle humblement.

\- Oh, c'était la première fois que tu buvais de l'alcool… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir à l'avance que tu y étais très sensible, relativisa-t-il alors en haussant une épaule.

\- Non… Un gabarit comme le sien avec son petit mètre soixante et ses quarante-cinq kilos toute mouillée… C'était sûr qu'elle tiendrait l'alcool comme un gros camionneur de cent kilos… intervint Rogue, sarcastique.

\- C'est quoi un _camionneur_ ? interrogea Sirius, intrigué.

\- Sors un peu de chez toi Black ! s'exclama Severus, sans prendre la peine de répondre, exaspéré.

\- C'est un Moldu qui conduit de très grosses machines roulantes, que l'on appelle camions, parrain, expliqua gentiment Violet.

\- Oh… Je suppose que c'était ironique, devina-t-il aisément rien qu'à voir la tête que faisait le directeur des Serpentard.

\- Incroyable, Black. Ton pouvoir de déduction me sidère… ironisa encore Rogue.

\- En même temps, si tu ne l'avais pas emballée dans du coton toute sa vie, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans cet état hier ! contra Sirius, énervé.

\- Et, toi, si tu n'avais pas fini à Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs, tu l'aurais élevée comme tu l'aurais voulu ! En attendant, c'est moi qui l'ai fait et je pense ne pas m'en être si mal sorti que ça !

\- Hé ! Arrêtez, tous les deux ! Arrêtez de vous disputer pour rien ! intervint soudain Violet en voyant que leur discussion dégénérait et en essayant de calmer le jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on se dispute ! C'est pour toi ! rétorqua Severus, sans réfléchir, emporté par sa colère envers l'Animagus.

\- Oui, c'est encore et toujours de ma faute… soupira la jeune fille, peinée, en baissant le regard et les épaules, ses yeux verts emplis de larmes. Je suis désolée…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je… voulut-il la détromper directement en comprenant qu'elle avait mal interprété sa réflexion.

\- Fiche-lui la paix, Servilus ! Et va faire un tour ! ordonna Black en prenant sa filleule dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Ça nous fera des vacances ! »

Rogue observa tristement Violet qui pleurait, blottie contre l'épaule de son parrain, qui, lui, le fusillait du regard en caressant doucement son dos afin de l'apaiser, il grimaça, profondément désolé de l'avoir mise dans cet état sur un simple malentendu, puis il quitta la pièce et la maison, le cœur lourd.

.

Ce ne fut que très tard dans la soirée, quand tout le monde eut terminé de manger et se fut couché depuis longtemps, que Severus revint finalement au quartier général de l'Ordre après avoir passé la journée à déambuler dans les rues et à transplaner de lieu en lieu en réfléchissant à une multitude de sujets.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison sans un bruit, alluma sa baguette magique d'un informulé et gravit lentement les escaliers qui menaient aux étages. Arrivé sur le palier auquel Violet dormait, il hésita l'espace de quelques instants, indécis, avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre et de l'ouvrir doucement afin de vérifier qu'elle y dormait bien. Il s'avança vers son lit à pas de loup et, une fois tout près d'elle, il fut rassuré de la voir plongée dans son sommeil.

Il la contempla durant plusieurs secondes, esquissa un léger sourire, rasséréné par cette vision, puis il saisit de ses mains le drap en coton bleu qui avait glissé et ne recouvrait plus que le bas de son corps et le remonta doucement sur elle pour éviter qu'elle ne frissonne au cours de la nuit. Quand ce fut fait, après l'avoir regardée une dernière fois, il fit demi-tour et marcha vers la sortie.

« Severus ? » entendit-il soudain, alors qu'il avait posé la main sur la clenche de la porte.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de s'excuser :

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant et en frottant un peu ses grands yeux sans tenir compte de ses excuses.

\- Je me suis promené ici et là… expliqua-t-il vaguement.

\- Je… J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas… avoua-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça, lui assura-t-il en approchant encore un peu de son lit.

\- Je croyais vraiment que tu m'avais laissée pour de bon… chuchota-t-elle encore d'une voix aigüe avant de sangloter.

\- Non. Non, Violet. Je ne le pourrais pas, répondit-il en s'asseyant auprès d'elle. Ne pleure pas… Je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas… ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la berçant légèrement contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée si tout est toujours de ma faute mais je te jure que je ne le fais pas exprès… déclara-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément au dos de sa robe noire et en se blottissant contre son torse.

\- Hé… Non… Non, Violet, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser en caressant doucement ses longs cheveux noirs. Tu m'as mal compris tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée, en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Tu as mal compris ce que j'ai dit, répéta-t-il en passant tendrement son index sur sa joue et sous son menton. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas pour rien que je me disputais avec Sirius, parce que c'était pour toi. Et, toi, tu n'es pas rien… Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, lui expliqua-t-il simplement, sincère. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ce sens-là que j'ai dit ça… ajouta-t-il encore sous son regard stupéfait.

\- Ce… Ce n'était pas un reproche alors ? interrogea-t-elle pour confirmer ses doutes.

\- Pas du tout, lui assura-t-il. C'est parce que tu es très importante pour moi et que ta santé, ton bien-être et ta sécurité me tiennent à cœur. »

Violet planta ses yeux verts dans les siens, rassérénée par ses paroles, et elle lui sourit tandis qu'il caressait encore un peu son visage du bout de ses doigts en l'observant attentivement puis elle prit sa main dans les siennes, déposa un baiser dans sa paume et vint y blottir sa joue avant de relever son regard étincelant vers lui.

« Tu restes un peu près de moi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Non. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, répondit-il avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin face au petit air malicieux qu'il distinguait dans ses yeux émeraude.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est tard et que nous ferions mieux de dormir, tous les deux », rétorqua-t-il sagement avant de se pencher vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Il se leva ensuite du matelas et lui conseilla :

« Allez, rendors-toi, Violet.

\- Bon… D'accord… soupira-t-elle, vaincue, avant de se recoucher dans son lit. Bonne nuit, Severus, lui souhaita-t-elle ensuite avant de clore ses paupières.

\- Bonne nuit, Violet. Fais de beaux rêves », répondit-il avant de sortir de sa chambre et de refermer doucement la porte.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou!_

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

La fin des vacances s'était déroulée dans le plus grand des calmes, les membres de l'Ordre avaient passé leur temps à traquer les derniers Mangemorts et à tenter de débusquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus n'avait pas fait la moindre référence à ce qui s'était passé entre Violet et lui lors la soirée de mariage de Bill et Fleur, alors qu'elle était ivre, et Violet était finalement retournée à Poudlard et avait entamé sa septième et dernière année dans l'école de sorcellerie en compagnie de Ginny et de Ron.

.

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois mois que les cours avaient repris et, à la fin de sa leçon de potions, Violet se dirigea vers l'estrade professorale tandis que les autres élèves sortaient de la salle et que Rogue examinait déjà attentivement la première copie qu'il avait à corriger.

Sentant que quelqu'un l'observait, il releva ses yeux noirs vers le haut et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en croisant le regard émeraude de la jeune fille, qui était plantée devant son bureau, son sac sur l'épaule et tenant quelques livres contre sa poitrine.

« Oui ? Tu as une question, Violet ? demanda-t-il gentiment puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu me permettais de participer à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, déclara-t-elle alors avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, sachant déjà qu'il n'était pas favorable à cette idée.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on préférerait que tu évites de t'y rendre… répondit-il en grimaçant. On t'a déjà expliqué pourquoi et tous les membres de l'Ordre sont de mon avis, ajouta-t-il encore pour tenter de la convaincre du bien-fondé de cette décision.

\- Oui, je le sais mais je voudrais vraiment y aller… Juste cette fois… insista-t-elle en lui offrant un regard suppliant.

\- Violet, tant que nous n'aurons pas mis la main sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses derniers Mangemorts, tu restes en grand danger, expliqua-t-il une fois de plus, très inquiet pour elle.

\- Viens avec moi alors, proposa-t-elle. Comme ça, tu pourras me protéger.

\- Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie d'aller là-bas, refusa-t-il aussi sec. J'ai des cours à préparer, des devoirs à corriger et des missions pour l'Ordre à accomplir.

\- S'il te plaît… Ce sera la seule et unique fois que je te le demanderai, insista-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à te rendre à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il alors en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, après avoir poussé un soupir d'irritation face à son entêtement.

\- Parce que je voudrais m'acheter une belle robe pour le bal de Noël, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est tout ? interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil, surpris par la futilité de la chose.

\- Ben oui, acquiesça-t-elle alors en l'observant de ses grands yeux verts.

\- C'est totalement stupide. Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie pour une simple robe, rétorqua-t-il alors en reportant son attention sur ses copies et en plongeant sa plume acérée dans l'encre rouge. Tu en as déjà plein et elles sont toutes très belles. Tu n'auras qu'à mettre l'une de celles que tu as, décréta-t-il fermement.

\- Mais toutes les filles de dernière année vont à Pré-au-Lard afin de se faire confectionner une robe de bal chez Gaichiffon. Ils en font des splendides là-bas… argua-t-elle encore.

\- J'ai dit _non_, Violet », répéta-t-il sèchement en relevant ses yeux onyx vers elle, agacé par son attitude.

La jeune fille soutint son regard en silence pendant de nombreuses secondes avant de baisser ses yeux émeraude vers le sol, peinée, et de se détourner de lui pour quitter la classe et rejoindre la serre de botanique, attendant que Madame Chourave et les autres étudiants arrivent après la récréation.

.

Violet, qui était jusque-là allongée sur le ventre sur son lit dans son dortoir de Gryffondor, pesta en recevant un coussin en plein sur la tête, elle se retourna et se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, agacée, avant de voir Ginny qui se tenait près du lit d'Hermione sur lequel l'oreiller avait bizarrement disparu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me balancer un coussin ? demanda-t-elle, irritée.

\- Pourquoi tu boudes ? rétorqua-t-elle alors en approchant d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur son matelas.

\- Je ne boude pas ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en se décalant pour lui faire un peu plus de place.

\- Bien sûr que si, affirma la jeune rousse, à moitié amusée.

\- Non ! répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Allez, Violet… Dis-le-moi… » insista-t-elle en se penchant vers elle pour essayer de croiser son regard.

La jeune fille finit par pousser un soupir, vaincue par son amie, elle tourna de nouveau son visage dans sa direction en décroisant ses bras et répondit, chagrinée :

« Severus ne veut pas que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard demain.

\- Ah… fit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Oui, _ah_, c'est bête hein ? répliqua-t-elle, agacée par sa réponse.

\- Ben oui, assez. Pourquoi tu lui as demandé son autorisation ? Tu es majeure, tu fais ce que tu veux désormais, rétorqua la jeune rousse sur le ton de l'évidence en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas y aller contre son avis… dit-elle, choquée.

\- Tu veux aller chez Gaichiffon pour ta robe ou pas ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil roux.

\- Oui, je veux y aller mais… concéda-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle-même.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'y rendre alors ! Tu n'as plus besoin de sa permission ! l'interrompit-elle vivement. Il n'est pas et il n'a jamais été ton père. Techniquement, il n'a rien à te dire, fit-elle remarquer, pragmatique.

\- Il sera furieux, s'il apprend que je lui ai désobéi… réfléchit Violet à voix haute en grimaçant légèrement.

\- S'il l'apprend… releva Ginny, malicieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas mentir et Severus sait pratiquement toujours tout ce que je fais, affirma-t-elle, embêtée.

\- Hé, j'ai été élevée avec Fred et George, ma belle. Je te fais sortir de Poudlard discrètement quand tu veux, proposa-t-elle, un éclat d'espièglerie dansant au fond de ses yeux bruns.

\- Tu saurais vraiment faire ça ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? interrogea la jeune fille, hésitante.

\- Une bonne idée, je ne sais pas. Mais, si tu veux aller à Pré-au-Lard demain, je pense bien que c'est le seul moyen… » lui assura-t-elle en hochant la tête, déterminée.

.

Le visage blême de terreur, Severus pénétra avec fracas dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard où étaient déjà rassemblés une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui discutaient vivement entre eux tandis que Ginny pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, assise sur un gros fauteuil moelleux, entourée de ses parents, de ses frères et de Minerva.

« Que s'est-il passé et où est-elle, Albus ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en s'approchant du directeur.

\- Severus, asseyez-vous, mon garçon. Nous allons vous expliquer ce qui… répondit calmement Dumbledore qui se voulait apaisant.

\- Miss Weasley, dites-moi tout de suite où se trouve Violet ! exigea-t-il en s'avançant vers elle dont les pleurs redoublèrent de vigueur.

\- Severus, vous voyez bien qu'elle… tenta de le raisonner le professeur McGonagall, à la fois angoissée et compatissante.

\- BLACK ! Je veux savoir ! hurla-t-il alors à l'adresse du parrain de Violet, paniqué.

\- Écoute, Severus, commença Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule du potionniste et en s'éloignant un peu avec lui, une grande ride d'inquiétude barrant son front. Violet est sortie du château par un passage secret avec l'aide de Ginny. Elles ont pris la Carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'Invisibilité de James pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui fait que personne ne les a vues sortir d'ici. Elles sont juste allées chez Gaichiffon afin d'acheter des robes pour le bal de Noël puis, quand elles ont eu fini, elles ont rejoint une petite ruelle déserte pour remettre la cape et rentrer au château… »

Rogue écoutait avec attention les paroles de son ancien ennemi, se doutant que tout allait se jouer maintenant puisqu'il venait de faire une pause dans son récit et grimaçait légèrement.

« Et ? l'engagea-t-il à continuer, pressé et anxieux de connaître la suite.

\- Deux Mangemorts leur sont tombés dessus et les ont désarmées aussitôt… Ginny nous a dit que Violet l'a tout de suite recouverte de la cape et lui a crié de s'enfuir pour venir nous prévenir tandis qu'elle engageait le combat avec eux… » termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le directeur des Serpentard enregistra tout ce que l'Animagus lui avait dit, une peur viscérale lui tordant les entrailles en imaginant ce que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres pourraient lui faire subir d'ici à ce qu'ils la retrouvent – si jamais ils parvenaient à la retrouver un jour…

« Professeur… Je suis vraiment… désolée… Jamais je n'aurais dû… hoqueta soudain Ginny à l'attention de Rogue.

\- Le nom de cette ruelle, Miss Weasley ! l'interrompit-il directement en arrivant auprès d'elle.

\- Je sais pas… répondit-elle tristement en secouant sa tête rousse.

\- Faites un effort ! exigea-t-il sèchement, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

\- Severus, je vous comprends et je suis tout aussi inquiète que vous mais elle… voulut la défendre Molly.

\- L'impasse… L'impasse de la belle », se rappela subitement Ginny en coupant sa mère et en relevant ses yeux bruns vers lui.

Severus hocha simplement la tête et sortit vivement du bureau directorial dans un tournoiement de cape noire, prenant de court tous ceux qui se trouvaient là à tergiverser, avant de courir à travers les couloirs du château puis de transplaner aussitôt dans la ruelle après avoir franchi le portail en fer forgé flanqué des deux sangliers ailés.

Arrivé là, il observa attentivement les environs, remarquant des traces de lutte sur le sol recouvert d'une fine pellicule de givre et se penchant pour ramasser les lunettes rondes de Violet qui gisaient à terre, puis il cria soudain :

« Revenez ! Revenez, bande de lâches ! Prenez-vous-en à des gens de votre force, d'égal à égal ! Et pas comme des couards, contre deux gamines effrayées et sans baguette ! »

Il entendit alors le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains et entendit Travers déclarer, mesquin :

« C'est ta noblesse qui t'avait déjà perdu la première fois, Rogue. C'est plus facile de remporter le combat quand il est truqué dès le départ. »

Rogue eut tout juste le temps de croiser le regard amusé du Mangemort avant de se faire stupéfixer et de perdre connaissance…

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, Severus remarqua qu'il était allongé sur le plancher en bois d'une vieille demeure poussiéreuse et que les volets avaient tous été clos pour plonger la pièce dans la pénombre. Il se redressa avec précaution et sentit directement la pointe d'une baguette magique s'enfoncer entre ses deux omoplates avant d'entendre chuchoter contre son oreille :

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, Rogue !

\- Bellatrix… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents en reconnaissant sa voix.

La femme éclata d'un rire insupportable dans son dos puis, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, il distingua, face à lui, une grande forme blanche assise dans un fauteuil et caressant la tête d'un immense serpent, entouré de quatre Mangemorts.

« Bonjour, Severus. Ça faisait longtemps, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ironique.

\- Réponds à ton maître, misérable ! exigea Bellatrix en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le dos.

\- Maître… dit-il seulement après avoir étouffé une exclamation de douleur.

\- Tu voudras bien excuser Bella, Severus. Elle m'est restée incroyablement fidèle et loyale contrairement à certains… expliqua-t-il en le transperçant de ses yeux rouges.

\- Maître, je… tenta-t-il de se défendre.

\- Tout ça pour une misérable petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui a été assez idiote pour ne pas s'écarter de mon chemin lorsque je le lui ai demandé gentiment… » se désola-t-il en secouant la tête et en l'interrompant.

Severus ne dit rien, attendant simplement la suite, car, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas fini…

« Mais, vois-tu, je sais aussi me montrer clément et magnanime, poursuivit-il en faisant un geste du bras pour engager ses Mangemorts à sortir de la pièce. Je pourrais accepter de te laisser en vie afin que tu nous fournisses des renseignements sur les petits Phénix de Dumbledore… Je te donnerai même une récompense pour cela… ajouta-t-il, mystérieux, en découvrant ses dents en un horrible rictus.

\- Une récompense ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

\- Ah ! Je vois que j'ai su capter ton attention, mon cher Severus », fit-il remarquer, amusé.

Rogue tourna alors subitement la tête pour voir les quatre Mangemorts, qui s'étaient éclipsés plus tôt, revenir auprès d'eux, deux traînant par les bras Jane Foster, qui ne semblait même plus avoir la force de protester, et les deux autres poussant Violet devant eux pour la faire avancer tandis qu'elle freinait des quatre fers et se débattait en pleurant.

« Laissez-la ! ordonna-t-il aussitôt en faisant un pas en avant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Severus ? s'exclama Violet, à la fois soulagée et inquiète, en relevant ses yeux émeraude vers lui, ses joues baignées de larmes.

\- De laquelle parles-tu, Severus ? » demanda le mage noir, moqueur.

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer les deux jeunes femmes de ses yeux charbon, se disant que Jane devait être là depuis pas mal de temps au vu de son état général et de sa passivité et essayant de s'assurer d'un simple regard que Violet n'était pas blessée et n'avait encore subi aucun sévices.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres émit un rire terrifiant puis, lorsqu'il se fut repris, il déclara :

« Vois-tu, je ne voulais pas que tu t'ennuies dans mes geôles ou que tu te sentes seul… Alors, je vais te laisser le choix, Severus. Laquelle veux-tu garder auprès de toi ? Évidemment, celle que tu ne choisiras pas sera éliminée. Quant à l'autre, elle pourra toujours me servir de moyen de pression, si tu ne veux pas coopérer, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Alors réfléchis bien… conseilla-t-il encore.

\- Violet ! répondit-il aussitôt malgré la menace qui pèserait sur elle.

\- Pardon ? demanda Voldemort, étonné par sa rapidité.

\- Je veux Violet, répéta-t-il fermement.

\- Oh, pas la moindre hésitation ni le moindre regret… fit-il observer. Si j'étais vous, je serais quelque peu vexée, ma chère… ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Jane en passant sa baguette sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. On passe près de huit mois avec un homme et voilà comment il vous remercie… Soit ! Donnez-lui Potter ! » exigea-t-il alors.

McNair se dirigea vers Rogue d'un pas vif et poussa brutalement dans le dos la jeune fille qui finit sa course contre le torse du maître des potions qui avait ouvert les bras pour la réceptionner et la serrait déjà contre lui.

« Je vais te donner un avant-goût de ce qui arrivera à ta petite Potter si jamais tu refuses de coopérer », décréta Voldemort avant d'esquisser un sourire sadique et de faire signe à ses Mangemorts.

Les hurlements de Jane emplirent toute la pièce et résonnèrent encore dans son crâne bien après qu'ils lui eurent finalement envoyé le sortilège de Mort, après une séance de torture dans les règles de l'art.

Il n'oublierait jamais la violence de leurs actes, leur cruauté et le sadisme dont ils avaient fait preuve envers elle ni la dernière fois que ses yeux sombres avaient croisé son regard noisette empreint de souffrance et de douleur.

Il n'oublierait pas non plus, les sanglots de Violet, qui se répercutaient contre son propre corps, ses mains qui agrippaient désespérément l'arrière de sa robe de sorcier et ses larmes qui humidifiaient son vêtement tandis qu'il la gardait étroitement serrée contre lui, une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa tête pour éviter qu'elle ne voie ces horreurs et qu'elle ne les entende en tentant de lui boucher les oreilles comme il le pouvait.

« Bella, conduis-les au sous-sol ! ordonna-t-il finalement en faisant un geste du bras, las.

\- Oui, Maître, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt, ravie, avant de leur lancer un _Incarcerem_ pour éviter qu'ils ne se rebellent contre elle.

\- Lorsque l'on viendra pour te poser des questions, tu as plutôt intérêt à nous fournir des réponses, Severus, sinon je prendrai un malin plaisir à torturer de la manière la plus lente et la plus exquise qui soit ta précieuse petite Violet », le menaça-t-il tandis que Lestrange les entraînait déjà hors de la pièce.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou!_

_Merci à tout le monde de suivre et de commenter cette histoire!_

_Vous vous souvenez tous que Violet s'était fait capturer par Voldemort et que Severus s'était aussitôt précipité pour la rejoindre? Je suis sûre que oui^^ :-P_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Bellatrix les poussa tous les deux à l'intérieur d'une sorte de petite cave à charbon qui était très exigüe et qui ne possédait qu'une minuscule fenêtre salie comme unique source de lumière, referma la lourde porte en bois sur eux et lança un sortilège dessus pour les empêcher d'en sortir avant de remonter vers l'étage en riant comme une hystérique après les avoir libérés du sort d'Entrave.

« Violet ! Violet, tu n'as rien ? Ça va ? questionna aussitôt Rogue, angoissé, en passant en position assise et en redressant légèrement la jeune fille qui était tombée sur lui.

\- Severus, je suis désolée… Vraiment désolée… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… s'excusa la Gryffondor qui pleurait toujours, installée sur le sol entre ses grandes jambes.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Ils t'ont touchée ? interrogea-t-il encore vivement en repoussant ses mèches de cheveux qui lui couvraient le visage et en essuyant ses larmes.

\- J'aurais dû t'écouter… Je n'aurais pas dû aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny… J'aurais dû… poursuivit-elle sans répondre à ses questions.

\- Violet ! Réponds-moi ! exigea-t-il en l'attrapant fermement par les épaules et en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

\- Ils m'ont… lancé… le Doloris… répliqua-t-elle finalement d'une voix hachée, en respirant entre deux mots. Et… d'autres sorts… pour me faire… du mal… ou m'assommer…

\- Ils ont fait autre chose ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, ses yeux toujours fixés sur ses émeraudes.

\- Non… répondit-elle en détournant le regard et en secouant la tête. Tu-Sais-Qui leur a interdit de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre… La… La femme Mangemort devait veiller à ce que les autres n'entrent pas dans ma cellule… »

Rogue soupira de soulagement en fermant un instant les paupières et il serra Violet contre lui en caressant frénétiquement ses cheveux d'une main, légèrement rassuré par ses paroles.

La jeune fille se laissa aller entre ses bras et se blottit le plus possible contre lui, les yeux clos elle aussi, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine reprenant peu à peu un rythme moins erratique, apaisée et réconfortée par sa présence.

« Je suis désolée pour tout, Severus… s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'une voix aigüe, des larmes s'échappant de nouveau de ses yeux verts. J'aurais dû t'écouter…

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, Violet… répondit-il en continuant de caresser ses cheveux, son menton reposant contre sa tête.

\- Tu avais raison, tout ça pour une robe… C'était stupide de ma part… reconnut-elle humblement, peinée.

\- Non, je voyais bien que c'était très important pour toi… J'aurais dû t'accompagner, comme tu me l'avais proposé… réfuta-t-il directement.

\- Si tu es là et que Jane est morte, c'est à cause de moi… fit-elle tristement remarquer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Violet, répondit-il fermement.

\- Si, ça a toujours été de ma faute ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement en relevant ses yeux émeraude scintillant de larmes vers lui. Tu avais raison… Tu as toujours eu raison… ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête, abattue.

\- Non, jamais », affirma-t-il en prenant doucement son menton en main pour qu'elle le regarde de nouveau.

La Gryffondor l'observa de ses grands yeux verts brouillés de larmes et elle sanglota de plus bel en l'entourant de ses bras et en se pendant à son cou.

Durant de nombreuses minutes, Severus la serra contre lui, la berça et caressa ses cheveux, son dos et ses bras pour tenter de la calmer et de l'apaiser, puis, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, il déclara doucement :

« Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, Violet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait mettre la main sur nous deux depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'il avait déjà enlevé Jane.

\- Mais, si je ne m'étais pas fait attraper bêtement, jamais tu ne te serais retrouvé ici et Jane serait toujours en vie, lui opposa-t-elle.

\- Personne ne peut savoir ce qui se serait passé, répondit-il avec sagesse en passant tendrement son index sur sa joue.

\- Mais, si…

\- Violet, ce n'est pas de ta faute, l'interrompit-il doucement en posant son doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. C'était ma décision et mon choix aurait été le même peu importe ce qu'il me proposait. C'était toi, c'est toi et ça aurait toujours été toi, même si j'avais dû choisir entre sauver uniquement ta vie ou celles de tous ceux qui habitent à Poudlard, lui expliqua-t-il sous son regard émeraude étonné. C'est moi qui ai choisi et, si Jane est morte, c'est à cause de moi, des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi, tu n'y es pour rien », la rassura-t-il encore en resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

.

Les secondes, les minutes et les heures s'étaient égrainées, si bien que le jour s'était désormais couché et avait fait place à l'obscurité de la nuit.

Severus tenait toujours Violet tout contre lui, ses bras ne s'étant jamais détachés d'elle au cours de la journée, et la jeune fille reposait encore entre ses grandes jambes, la tête posée tantôt sur son torse, tantôt contre son épaule, refusant de quitter la chaleur rassurante de son étreinte protectrice.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore venus ? demanda-t-elle soudain en brisant le silence qui régnait et en relevant son visage vers lui. Je croyais que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait te questionner sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Parce que ce serait trop simple et trop rapide… soupira-t-il en baissant son regard sombre vers elle. Il veut nous faire perdre la notion du temps et nous faire peur en laissant planer la menace et le doute au-dessus de nos têtes, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

\- Tu crois que… voulut-elle interroger avant de s'interrompre en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Que quoi ? l'engagea-t-il à continuer.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous laissera partir, si tu lui dis tout ce qu'il veut savoir ? » demanda-t-elle alors, pleine d'espoir et d'innocence.

Rogue esquissa malgré lui un léger sourire face à tant de candeur. Bien sûr que non, ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants… Ni elle, ni lui… Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, à ce stade, était de retarder le moment fatidique et de faire traîner les choses en se raccrochant à l'espoir que Black, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà à leur recherche. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la protéger du mieux qu'il le pourrait et de se sacrifier pour elle afin de lui laisser une petite chance de s'en sortir vivante…

« Tu trouves que je suis horrible de penser ça ? Que ça fait de moi un monstre et une traîtresse ? questionna-t-elle alors, angoissée par son silence.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est ton instinct de survie qui parle, tout simplement, la rassura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils te torturent ni qu'ils te tuent, avoua-t-elle, la gorge serrée, en s'accrochant plus fort à lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui conseilla-t-il en pressant légèrement son bras. Ça ira, lui chuchota-t-il encore, ses fines lèvres frôlant son front.

\- Severus, promets-moi que… voulut-elle lui faire promettre en se redressant vivement, avant d'être interrompue.

\- Chut… murmura-t-il en posant une fois de plus son index sur sa petite bouche. Il est tard. Tu devrais essayer de dormir.

\- Mais, Severus… protesta-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

\- Non, mon ange », refusa-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Violet l'observa dans les yeux, stupéfaite, mais, cette fois, Rogue ne tenta ni de se justifier ni de lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un lapsus. Il se contenta seulement de soutenir son regard émeraude et de caresser doucement sa joue en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

« Je t'aime, Severus, déclara-t-elle, sincère.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Violet, répondit-il, serein.

\- Pas comme une fille aime son père, mais comme une femme aime un homme, précisa-t-elle, ne sachant pas s'il avait réellement compris la portée de ses paroles, troublée.

\- Pas comme un père aime sa petite fille, mais comme un homme aime une femme », rétorqua-t-il en acquiesçant et en reprenant sa formulation.

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, chacun détaillant l'autre comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, puis Severus répéta en frottant son dos :

« Tu peux dormir, je veillerai sur toi.

\- D'accord, mais tu veux bien m'embrasser d'abord ? » approuva-t-elle en posant tout de même sa petite condition.

Rogue ferma les paupières et secoua légèrement la tête, amusé et attendri par sa requête et par son air sérieux, puis il les rouvrit, se pencha lentement vers elle et déposa délicatement ses fines lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui offrir un chaste et tendre baiser.

Violet se colla encore plus à lui et savoura pleinement ce petit baiser qu'il avait bien voulu lui donner, heureuse de sentir ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes et propager une incroyable chaleur ainsi qu'un doux sentiment de bien-être dans tout son corps, puis elle ouvrit ses yeux, qu'elle avait clos machinalement, lorsqu'il éloigna son visage du sien.

Le maître des potions l'entoura ensuite des longs pans de sa cape, pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid, et il se coucha à même le sol en l'entrainant doucement avec lui et en lui offrant son corps comme matelas.

« Dors, mon ange », chuchota-t-il encore en la serrant contre son cœur, tandis qu'elle se blottissait doucement contre lui.

.

Trois jours passèrent sans que quiconque ne se soucie d'eux.

Épuisé par cette attente insoutenable, Rogue finit par baisser un peu sa garde et par s'endormir lui aussi en gardant toujours bien Violet contre lui. Évidemment, ce fut ce moment que Voldemort choisit pour venir le cueillir…

« Debout ! » s'exclama Bellatrix en mettant un grand coup de pied dans le dos de Severus.

L'homme se réveilla instantanément en retenant une exclamation de souffrance et en resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte autour de la jeune fille, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, tandis qu'un éclair de douleur lui traversait la colonne vertébrale.

« Debout ou c'est le Doloris pour elle ! le menaça encore la Mangemort en dirigeant sa baguette vers Violet, qui s'était éveillée en sursaut, paniquée.

\- Non ! Je me lève ! Je suis debout ! répondit aussitôt Rogue en relâchant la Gryffondor et en se mettant sur ses deux pieds.

\- Oh ! Comme c'est mignon, Severus ! se moqua la femme avant de s'esclaffer. Alors, comme ça, puisque la mère n'est plus là, tu t'es rabattu sur la fille ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, amusée.

\- Tais-toi, Bella… » marmonna-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, agacé par ses propos.

Lestrange partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable puis, quand elle se fut reprise, elle lui conseilla, menaçante :

« Tu as intérêt à bien répondre au maître et à lui fournir des informations utiles, sinon le petit bébé Potter risque de passer un sale quart d'heure, tu peux me croire ! Ils n'attendent que ça… Un mot du maître et ils se jetteront tous les quatre sur elle… »

Severus vit alors une terreur sans nom s'emparer des yeux émeraude de la jeune fille, qui avait parfaitement saisi la teneur de cette allusion, et il tenta de la rassurer comme il le pouvait en plongeant simplement ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Bellatrix le poussa ensuite fermement pour le faire sortir de la cellule, le confia aux deux hommes qui patientaient devant et, sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle demeura à l'entrée de la cave afin de veiller à ce que les Mangemorts ne viennent pas rendre de visites inappropriées à la jeune fille qui était seule désormais…

.

Rogue réapparut après ce qui lui avait paru durer des heures, les Mangemorts le poussant sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la petite pièce avant de claquer violemment la porte et de repartir en riant.

« Severus ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt en approchant de lui et en posant ses mains sur son dos afin d'essayer de le retourner.

En effet, sous la brusque poussée des deux sorciers, il était tombé à terre, face contre sol, et il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et à se reprendre.

« Severus ! Je t'en supplie ! Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ! insista-t-elle, paniquée, en s'efforçant de le placer sur le dos afin de voir son visage.

\- Je vais… bien… Violet… Ne t'en fais pas… conseilla-t-il alors, à bout de force, à présent couché sur le dos.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux verts. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… m'a posé… des questions… sur l'Ordre du Phénix… répondit-il seulement en fermant les paupières, une intense douleur lui vrillant soudain le crâne.

\- Et tu lui as répondu ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu lui as donné de vrais renseignements ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il une nouvelle fois. Il le fallait… C'est le seul moyen… pour qu'ils puissent… nous retrouver… expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Mais alors pourquoi il t'a fait du mal ? interrogea-t-elle, désemparée.

\- Violet… Calme-toi… Je n'ai rien… la rassura-t-il encore en attrapant son bras pour le caresser doucement.

\- Parce que tu appelles ça rien ? s'exclama-t-elle, choquée, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je suis… toujours en vie… et tu n'as rien… Ça me va… répondit-il en tentant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

\- Oh, Severus ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'écrier, ses sanglots redoublant de vigueur, avant de se coucher à terre, auprès de lui, d'agripper l'avant de sa robe de sorcier de ses doigts fins et de poser délicatement sa tête sur son torse.

Rogue dégagea son bras pour l'en entourer et caressa doucement sa tête, son dos et ses longs cheveux noirs, qui s'étaient légèrement emmêlés, faute de soin, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou!_

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos remarques et vos petits mots encourageants ;-)_

_Violet et Severus avaient été enfermés dans les geôles de Voldemort et Severus avait passé un assez sale quart d'heure à subir la torture pour fournir des informations sur l'Ordre au Seigneur des Ténèbres... _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Severus passait tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de Violet, sans jamais se lasser, comme si ce simple geste pouvait écarter tous ses problèmes, mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas.

S'il n'avait pas perdu le fil de ses calculs au cours des jours, cela devait faire environ trois semaines qu'ils se trouvaient là. Ils n'avaient presque rien eu à manger, hormis quelques bouts de pain sec, et on ne leur avait octroyé que très peu d'eau. Ils souffraient tous les deux de la faim et de la soif, qui les tenaillaient à longueur de temps, et leurs espoirs s'amenuisaient de plus en plus…

« On va tous les deux mourir ici, déclara soudain la jeune fille d'une voix neutre et rauque au bout de plusieurs heures de silence.

\- Ne dis pas ça… répondit l'homme en grimaçant légèrement et en posant sa main sur sa tête qu'elle avait appuyée contre son buste.

\- C'est la vérité, Severus, dit-elle, pragmatique, en relevant son visage vers lui pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens. Ils t'ont interrogé de nombreuses fois et tu leur as dit tout ce que tu savais… Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous, désormais. Ils vont nous tuer ou nous laisser mourir de faim, expliqua-t-elle alors.

\- On va s'en sortir, affirma-t-il.

\- Non, tu le sais bien, refusa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Si. Les autres vont nous trouver.

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu-Sais-Qui ne laisse rien au hasard.

\- Les autres Mangemorts ne sont pas aussi intelligents, contra-t-il alors.

\- Ça fait plus de deux jours qu'ils ne sont plus venus nous voir, fit-elle justement remarquer.

\- C'est pour nous faire peur.

\- Ça fonctionne.

\- Violet, je te promets qu'on va sortir d'ici, lui assura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour la regarder bien droit dans les yeux.

\- Non. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, Severus, refusa-t-elle en secouant lentement sa tête. Je te connais… » ajouta-t-elle avant de lui sourire tristement.

Rogue l'observa attentivement, totalement désemparé et peiné de ne même plus parvenir à la rassurer, il approcha lentement son visage du sien en l'enveloppant d'un regard tendre puis il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la seule et unique chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour l'apaiser et pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il se battrait jusqu'à la fin pour tenter de la sauver.

Bien qu'ils se soient avoué leurs sentiments, au début de leur captivité, leurs baisers se faisaient très rares, Severus ne souhaitant pas que les Mangemorts les surprennent et ne voulant pas non plus aller trop vite avec la jeune fille. Il se disait que ce soudain aveu de sa part était peut-être conditionné par la peur qu'elle avait de mourir et il ne voulait pas profiter de cette situation.

Évidemment, il était conscient qu'elle l'aimait depuis bien longtemps déjà mais il avait toujours l'espoir qu'elle s'en sorte et qu'il puisse la raisonner de ne pas le choisir lui mais plutôt un jeune homme qui la mériterait vraiment. Cette décision lui arrachait littéralement le cœur mais il était persuadé que c'était le mieux pour elle et il était résolu à la pousser à l'écouter, si jamais ils sortaient de là vivants.

À l'heure actuelle, comme ils se retrouvaient dans l'incertitude la plus complète quant à leur avenir, il songeait que cette petite parenthèse de douceur et de tendresse serait la bienvenue et pourrait être capable de la rassurer quelque peu.

« Embrasse-moi encore, Severus, quémanda-t-elle en tirant légèrement sur sa nuque malgré son manque de force lorsqu'il eut détaché ses fines lèvres des siennes.

\- Violet… essaya-t-il de la dissuader.

\- S'il te plaît… » l'implora-t-elle, suppliante, des larmes scintillant dans ses grands yeux émeraude.

Incapable de lui résister plus longtemps, il abaissa une nouvelle fois sa bouche pour capturer ses lèvres rebondies et il sentit la pointe de sa petite langue venir caresser ses fines lèvres pour lui demander d'aller plus loin. Il accéda encore à sa requête et lui offrit un baiser langoureux, empreint d'amour et de tendresse, savourant le goût de sa langue sucrée à l'aide de la sienne et la serrant contre son cœur.

Quand il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle pour mettre fin au baiser, la jeune fille avait les joues d'un rose soutenu, le regard flamboyant de passion et ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par ses attentions.

« Tu es si belle, mon ange, chuchota-t-il doucement avant d'embrasser sa tempe et de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, Severus, affirma-t-elle tout simplement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon tendre amour, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout mais je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, déclara-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, en raffermissant sa prise sur ses vêtements noirs et en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Violet, je te le répète. Et je suis également soulagé et heureux d'être ici avec toi, répliqua-t-il en caressant sa tête.

\- Ne me lâche pas et reste avec moi, le supplia-t-elle, apeurée à l'idée de ne plus sentir son corps contre le sien et de mourir seule.

\- À jamais… » murmura-t-il, n'ayant pas la moindre intention de bouger ses bras qui étaient disposés autour d'elle.

.

Leurs forces les abandonnaient de plus et plus et ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à dormir, trop épuisés pour rester éveillés ou tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient déjà tout essayé mais la porte de cette minuscule cave restait résolument close. Sans baguettes, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour se sortir de là.

Les rares fois où elle était éveillée, Violet n'était même plus capable de parler et elle se contentait d'observer Severus de ses grands yeux verts, heureuse de sentir ses bras qui l'entouraient toujours. Rogue, quant à lui, passait son temps à la détailler attentivement, à s'assurer que son cœur battait encore et qu'elle respirait toujours et à caresser de plus en plus faiblement son visage, ses cheveux et son dos.

.

Un grand vacarme sortit soudain l'homme de sa torpeur et il sursauta, paniqué, en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune fille, qui n'avait même pas réagi à ce bruit, lorsqu'il entendit que l'on enfonçait la porte et que des gens se précipitaient vers eux.

Incapable de se redresser et refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, il rassembla toute l'énergie et les forces qui lui restaient pour essayer de retenir Violet que ces gens tentaient d'enlever de ses bras.

« Non… Laissez-la… Prenez-moi… Prenez-moi à sa place… Tuez-moi… Mais laissez-la… Ne lui faites pas de mal… protesta-t-il sans consentir à lâcher la jeune fille, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant inconsciemment.

\- On pourrait la lui laisser et les transporter comme ça, proposa une voix féminine, compatissante.

\- Non, ça va être trop difficile, surtout dans ces escaliers, opposa un homme, pragmatique.

\- Severus, c'est moi, Sirius, déclara alors quelqu'un qui s'était accroupi auprès d'eux en posant sa main sur son épaule. On va vous conduire à Ste-Mangouste, tous les deux. Vous avez besoin de soins. Alors lâche Violet pour qu'on puisse vous déplacer plus facilement, conseilla-t-il gentiment.

\- Non… Black ne parle pas… comme ça… refusa Rogue, défiant, en la gardant bien contre lui, craignant que ce soit un tour que lui jouait son esprit ou une ruse des Mangemorts.

\- Servilus, tu vas tout de suite ôter tes sales pattes de ma filleule, sinon je t'envoie un sort dans ta face de chauve-souris graisseuse ! s'exclama alors l'Animagus en ôtant sa main de l'épaule de l'homme.

\- Sale… cabot… » rétorqua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence en les laissant finalement prendre Violet avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, au beau milieu de la nuit, angoissé de ne pas sentir le corps de Violet contre lui, et il chercha à gauche et à droite, ses yeux refusant dans un premier temps de voir ce qui l'entourait et faisant encore augmenter sa crainte.

« Elle est là, à ta gauche. Tends ton bras pour la toucher », conseilla une voix d'homme tout près de lui.

Rogue fit ce qu'il lui disait et, effectivement, sa main entra rapidement en contact avec les petits doigts de la Gryffondor, qui reposait sur un lit juste à côté de lui. Il les serra entre les siens en fermant les paupières et en soupirant de soulagement puis il rouvrit les yeux et observa la pièce où il se trouvait.

Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir que tous les murs étaient blancs, qu'il y avait une fenêtre, sur la gauche, dont on avait tiré les rideaux pour la nuit, que des draps vert pâle le recouvraient et qu'il se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital, tout comme Violet, dont on avait approché le lit du sien afin qu'ils soient l'un contre de l'autre. Il put également distinguer, du côté de la jeune fille, un homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, assis dans un gros fauteuil.

« Black ? s'étonna-t-il, incertain.

\- Salut, Rogue, se contenta-t-il de répondre en hochant la tête.

\- Vous nous avez retrouvés et nous sommes à Ste-Mangouste ? s'assura-t-il.

\- On dirait bien… Tu ne crois pas ? ironisa-t-il, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment va Violet ? demanda-t-il directement après, sans relever le sarcasme.

\- Elle était affamée, déshydratée et très affaiblie mais les médicomages s'en sont bien occupé. Elle est hors de danger, le rassura-t-il.

\- Et… qu'en est-il des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, soulagé d'entendre ça mais craignant que le terrible mage noir et ses sbires leur aient échappé.

\- Trois des cinq Mangemorts ont été tués, les deux autres sont à Azkaban et Albus a vaincu Voldemort dès que Maugrey a eu décapité son maudit serpent, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Tom Jedusor est mort et il ne reviendra plus jamais. »

Severus se tut quelques instants, le temps d'intégrer ces informations et de savourer la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix et la paix qu'il avait ainsi réinstaurée dans le monde sorcier et moldu par la même occasion, puis il demanda encore, intrigué :

« Pourquoi le lit de Violet est-il collé au mien ?

\- Parce qu'elle s'est réveillée une première fois avant toi et que les infirmières, les médicomages et tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la chambre ont été incapables de la rassurer et de l'apaiser tant qu'on ne lui a pas eu prouvé que tu étais là, tout près d'elle, et que tu allais bien, expliqua-t-il en quelques mots. Elle n'écoutait personne et se débattait comme une furie, essayant de se lever pour te rejoindre. Alors, Remus et moi avons demandé à rapprocher son lit du tien pour la faire se tenir tranquille et éviter qu'elle ne se blesse, poursuivit-il. Dès qu'elle s'est retrouvée auprès de toi, elle s'est directement calmée, elle a posé sa main sur ton cœur pour s'assurer que tu étais en vie puis elle s'est rendormie en tenant ton bras. »

L'homme qui observait son ancien ennemi jusqu'alors baissa son regard sombre sur la jeune fille endormie avant de tendre sa main pour caresser doucement son visage et ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé que l'on ait mis autant de temps à vous retrouver, Severus, déclara alors Sirius, sincère, en l'observant caresser la tête de sa filleule avec tendresse.

\- Le principal est que vous y soyez parvenus, répondit-il sagement. J'espère que je n'ai pas causé trop de dégâts… J'ai été forcé de leur fournir de vrais renseignements afin que vous puissiez nous trouver, ajouta-t-il, inquiet.

\- Les Weasley ont été attaqués et Minerva et Kingsley se sont pris quelques sorts mais personne n'est mort. Tout le monde a compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je suis soulagé de l'entendre… soupira-t-il de nouveau.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé Violet, le remercia-t-il ensuite. Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du serpent pour elle sans réfléchir alors que tout le monde ne faisait que parler. J'aurais dû te suivre, grimaça-t-il.

\- Non, il fallait que tu restes avec eux pour les secouer un peu, Black.

\- T'es un gars bien et courageux, Rogue.

\- Arrête, Black, tu vas me faire pleurer… soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais t'es aussi un sale con. Ça, ça ne change pas, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

\- Et, toi, tu n'es qu'un sale cabot plein de puces, même si tu n'es pas aussi idiot que je ne le pensais. »

Sirius sourit, amusé par leur petite querelle teintée de légers compliments, puis il lui conseilla :

« Allez, rendors-toi. Tu n'es toujours pas au meilleur de ta forme.

\- Je parie que je suis quand même plus fort que toi.

\- Ta gueule, Servilus, et dors, bordel, rétorqua-t-il, partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Tu vas réveiller Violet avec tes conneries.

\- Demandé si gentiment… » répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin avant de clore les paupières et de se laisser sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil.

.

Au matin, Rogue se réveilla en entendant Violet parler à voix basse avec Sirius.

Il ouvrit un œil afin d'essayer de regarder discrètement vers où elle était tournée puis le second, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour discuter avec son parrain, et il l'écouta parler avec entrain, heureux de constater qu'elle avait déjà retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et une partie de son énergie habituelle, en regardant son dos recouvert de ses cheveux noirs.

Ce fut l'Animagus qui remarqua en premier qu'il était éveillé et il esquissa malgré lui un léger sourire en coin en fixant de ses yeux gris typiques de la famille Black ses prunelles sombres comme la nuit.

« Mais tu ne m'écoutes même plus ! s'exclama subitement la Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, perplexe, avant de se retourner et de découvrir Severus qui l'observait. Severus ! s'écria-t-elle alors, heureuse, en se jetant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser aussitôt sur les lèvres.

\- Violet ! protesta Rogue en la repoussant et en l'éloignant de lui, gêné qu'elle ait fait cela devant son ancien ennemi.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée, en l'observant de ses grands yeux émeraude.

\- Ne fais pas ce genre de choses.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça ne se fait pas. Je suis bien trop vieux pour toi, décréta-t-il fermement.

\- Mais… tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je t'aime, moi aussi… répliqua-t-elle, déboussolée, des larmes affluant déjà dans ses yeux et une angoisse soudaine s'emparant de son estomac.

\- Arrête, Severus, ne lui fais pas ce coup-là, intervint alors Sirius, comprenant ce que le potionniste tentait de faire, peiné pour sa filleule.

\- Tu es sérieux, Black ? Tu as vraiment envie que Violet sorte avec moi ? interrogea alors Rogue en reportant son attention sur l'Animagus, abasourdi.

\- Je ne dirais pas que c'est ce dont j'ai envie… répondit-il en grimaçant. Mais, du moment qu'elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je ne veux que son bonheur.

\- Moi aussi, je ne veux que son bonheur ! répliqua-t-il vivement. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne doit pas s'attacher à moi. Elle doit trouver quelqu'un de plus jeune et de mieux que moi…

\- Oh, oui… Bien sûr… Je me souviens de l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsque tu pensais qu'elle aimait Charlie Weasley… rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Violet, surprise, en observant Severus. Tu pensais que j'étais amoureuse de Charlie ?

\- Merci, Black, cracha Rogue, irrité qu'il lui ait révélé cela.

\- À ton service, Servil… Severus.

\- Severus, tu étais jaloux de lui ? insista-t-elle en tentant de capter son regard.

\- Violet… soupira-t-il, désemparé, sans consentir à répondre à sa question. Je ne suis qu'un Mangemort, un criminel, un traître à cause de qui tes parents ont été tués… Je suis vieux, je suis laid et je ne suis même pas gentil… Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me trouver ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, peiné.

La jeune fille l'observa attentivement dans les yeux durant de nombreuses secondes, en réfléchissant intensément à la façon dont elle allait formuler sa réponse, puis elle déclara :

« Tu m'as toujours protégée, tu t'es occupé de moi et tu m'as donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin alors que tu détestais mon père et que ma mère t'avait brisé le cœur. Tu es très intelligent, charismatique et courageux. Tu es un potionniste hors pair, un duelliste redoutable et un puissant sorcier. J'ai toujours été fascinée par tes yeux si noirs et envoutants, par tes grandes mains blanches à la fois fortes, habiles et précises et par ta voix aussi soyeuse et grave que mordante et acerbe parfois. Voilà pourquoi je t'admire, je te respecte et je t'aime. Ce ne sont pas les seules raisons mais ce sont les principales, Severus », expliqua-t-elle sereinement sous son regard déconcerté.

L'homme en noir resta silencieux assez longtemps, digérant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et se rendant compte que son amour pour lui allait bien au-delà des considérations futiles qui intéressaient la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge, et ce fut Sirius qui poussa un soupir et rompit le calme en s'exclamant subitement :

« Allez, fais pas le con ! Embrasse-la, Severus ! Et surtout ne me force pas à le répéter ! »

Violet, qui jusqu'alors s'angoissait de son absence de réaction en mordillant inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure, éclata de rire, tourna la tête vers son parrain qui lui fit un clin d'œil enjoué puis elle reporta son attention sur Rogue, dont les dernières barrières venaient de céder en l'entendant rire de cette façon, et elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avant de se blottir contre lui tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou, les Boursouflets!_

_Merci pour vos commentaires! Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise ;-)_

_Merci également à Guest et à adenoide qui nous a fait un excellent résumé de la situation._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Violet et Severus étaient restés une semaine entière à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, le temps de se remettre correctement du manque d'eau et de nourriture et aussi des sorts de torture dans le cas du maître des potions.

Rogue avait été intenable les deux derniers jours, poussant les infirmières et les médicomages qui s'occupaient d'eux dans leurs derniers retranchements tant il était déterminé à vouloir sortir de là le plus rapidement possible. Ce fut finalement de guerre lasse que l'on autorisa sa sortie en même temps que celle de Violet, qui avait moins souffert que lui lors de leur captivité.

Néanmoins marquée par cet épisode traumatisant, la jeune fille avait demandé à ne pas retourner à Poudlard et à reprendre ses cours particuliers avec Severus, que le directeur avait mis en congé pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Rogue, Sirius, les membres de l'Ordre et les professeurs avaient tous accédés à sa requête, étant donné qu'elle avait toujours été une bonne élève, et elle était allée habiter dans la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur en compagnie du potionniste, bien que son parrain lui eût assuré qu'elle aurait toujours une chambre chez lui également.

Avec tous ces événements, Violet avait raté le fameux bal de Noël de Poudlard, pour lequel elle s'était mise en danger afin d'aller acheter sa robe chez Gaichiffon, et, seule dans la chambre que Severus avait aménagée pour elle, elle observait le beau vêtement d'un regard mélancolique en touchant le délicat tissu en satin vert foncé du bout de ses doigts.

« Tu es triste d'avoir raté le bal ? » demanda soudain une voix grave et chaude qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle tourna son visage vers la gauche et sourit tristement en acquiesçant et en regardant Severus s'avancer vers elle, les mains dans le dos.

« Oui, je suis déçue de ne pas y avoir participé mais je suis encore plus triste pour tous les malheurs que ça a causés… répondit-elle, chagrinée.

\- Violet… Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter que tu n'y es pour rien et que ce qui est fait est fait ? soupira-t-il en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils noirs, navré qu'elle se pense toujours responsable.

\- Je ne sais pas… dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est quand même en grande partie de ma faute, non ? demanda-t-elle encore en relevant ses yeux émeraude vers lui.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, catégorique.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif, lui reprocha-t-elle alors, absolument pas convaincue.

\- Je t'en prie, mon ange, ne te torture pas l'esprit avec tout ça, conseilla-t-il sagement en l'entourant de ses grands bras pour la serrer contre lui. On ne peut rien changer au passé. Même si on regrette, même si on aurait agi autrement, si on avait su plus tôt, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière… expliqua-t-il sagement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête. Alors concentre-toi sur l'avenir et laisse le passé derrière toi. »

Violet releva son visage vers lui pour planter ses yeux verts dans les siens, elle esquissa un léger sourire, rassurée par ses paroles, puis l'écouta poursuivre.

« Si tu en as envie, tu peux mettre ta robe et je danserai avec toi, proposa-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue et son menton de son index en l'observant attentivement de ses yeux noirs.

\- Tu ferais ça ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi… murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Je pensais que tu le savais… » ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres rebondies.

Prévenant, Rogue avait alors quitté sa chambre pour lui laisser son intimité et la jeune fille s'était déshabillée pour revêtir sa belle robe de bal qui découvrait ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine, était resserrée à la taille et tombait jusqu'à terre, recouvrant totalement ses jambes jusqu'à ses pieds.

Après avoir mis son bracelet et le médaillon de sa naissance, elle avait descendu les escaliers pour le rejoindre dans le salon et il l'avait accueillie en lui tendant sa main droite et en la détaillant de ses yeux charbon flamboyant de désir et de passion, tandis qu'une douce musique s'élevait déjà dans la pièce.

« Tu es magnifique, Violet, déclara-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en posant son autre main sur sa hanche.

\- Merci… » répondit-elle en rougissant et en relevant ses yeux émeraude parés d'une épaisse frange de cils noirs vers lui.

Severus esquissa un mince sourire en coin en regardant ses pommettes se colorer d'une subtile nuance de rose puis il commença à valser avec elle au rythme de la musique, menant la danse d'une façon experte, pour la plus grande surprise et la plus grande joie de la jeune fille.

Bien qu'il ait appris à danser lorsqu'il était jeune, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce genre de pratique mais, étant donné que ce bal comptait énormément pour elle et puisqu'elle l'avait manqué, il pouvait bien faire cela afin d'apaiser un peu sa déception et de lui remonter le moral. Néanmoins ce n'était pas du tout une corvée pour lui car, du moment qu'il était avec elle, il voulait bien faire n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire et la rendre heureuse.

Ils dansèrent longtemps tous les deux, profitant simplement du fait d'être ensemble, Violet ayant fini par poser sa tête contre son torse et Rogue l'entourant de ses bras en continuant de bouger légèrement les pieds.

« Il se fait tard… Tu ne crois pas ? murmura-t-il finalement après avoir déposé un petit baiser sur son front.

\- Si, approuva-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui, ses grands yeux déjà emplis de sommeil.

\- Tu tombes de fatigue, ajouta-t-il encore en l'observant, moqueur. Je me demande comment tu tiens encore debout.

\- C'est parce que tu me soutiens, répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Allez, au lit, jeune fille, décréta-t-il ensuite en faisant un signe de tête vers les escaliers.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle sans rechigner. Bonne nuit, Severus, lui souhaita-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds afin de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit, Violet… » répondit-il avant de la regarder gravir les marches des escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

.

Le matin était sur le point de se lever et Severus se réveilla en sursaut, totalement paniqué, convaincu d'être encore le prisonnier de Lord Voldemort et que ses Mangemorts allaient venir pour lui enlever la jeune fille afin de la torturer sous ses yeux. Il jeta des coups d'œil en tous sens à la recherche de Violet puis souffla et se détendit légèrement en s'apercevant qu'il était chez lui, dans sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Cependant, son cauchemar ayant ravivé ses pires souvenirs, il décida de se lever de son lit et de se rendre dans la chambre de la Gryffondor pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il sortit rapidement sur le palier, la peur et l'adrénaline coulant encore dans ses veines, il fit quelques pas supplémentaires puis ouvrit doucement la porte pour entrer dans la pièce sans un bruit.

Violet aussi avait l'air d'avoir le sommeil agité cette nuit-là… Sa couverture gisait par terre, elle semblait avoir chaud et elle serrait les poings et fronçait les sourcils en poussant de temps à autre de petits cris de protestation en se tortillant sur son matelas comme pour repousser un ennemi imaginaire.

Peiné de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans le même état que lui, il grimaça légèrement et approcha encore un peu de son lit, hésitant entre la réveiller de son mauvais rêve ou la laisser poursuivre sa nuit en espérant qu'elle se calme d'elle-même.

Il l'observa durant plusieurs minutes et, malgré sa tristesse de découvrir que son sommeil était perturbé, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était belle ainsi, dans son petit pyjama composé d'un short bleu foncé et d'un t-shirt gris chiné, sous lequel il pouvait deviner ses courbes délicieuses, pas plus qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un puissant désir pour elle…

Car, en effet, malgré l'aveu de leurs sentiments et leur décision de retourner vivre dans cette maison ensemble, l'homme en noir n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit afin d'aller plus loin avec la jeune fille. Il se contentait de quelques baisers et de caresses innocentes sur son visage, ses cheveux, son dos ou ses bras mais jamais rien de plus que ça. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais plutôt qu'il préférait la laisser aller à son rythme et attendre qu'elle soit prête. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur et ne voulait ni la forcer ni l'effrayer…

Tandis qu'il la détaillait attentivement en survolant son corps de ses yeux noirs et en s'attardant sur les traits de son visage ainsi que sur sa petite bouche pulpeuse, Violet se réveilla subitement, effrayée par ses songes, avant de rapidement poser son regard vert, légèrement humide de larmes, sur lui et de s'exclamer, profondément soulagée de le découvrir tout près d'elle, en tendant ses bras dans sa direction :

« Severus ! »

Rogue s'approcha encore, posa un genou sur son matelas et la prit dans ses bras en s'installant auprès d'elle et en chuchotant pour l'apaiser :

« Chut… Tout va bien, Violet. Nous sommes chez nous et tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que c'était réel ! répondit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque et en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Calme-toi », conseilla-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux noirs.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ferma les paupières, souffla et essaya de se calmer, rassurée de sentir les bras de Severus l'entourer et de ressentir la chaleur de son étreinte.

Rogue aussi ferma un instant les yeux en poussant un soupir, tentant de garder la tête froide et les idées claires alors qu'il sentait sa poitrine, dans laquelle son cœur cognait furieusement, et son corps chaud se presser contre le sien et diffuser une agréable sensation de bien-être dans ses veines.

Violet se rendit soudainement compte du trouble qu'elle avait provoqué chez l'homme, elle releva alors son visage vers le sien pour le voir la regarder avec un mélange de passion, de tendresse et de désir, elle disposa ses mains sur son cou en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébène puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le maître des potions répondit aussitôt à son baiser et l'approfondit en la serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras pour la coller contre lui. La jeune fille l'enjamba afin de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et continua de l'embrasser fiévreusement en se plaquant tout contre son torse et en poussant des soupirs de satisfaction.

« Violet… Tu… essaya-t-il de parler entre deux baisers enflammés.

\- Je t'aime… » déclara-t-elle simplement pour l'interrompre en plongeant ses yeux émeraude étincelants dans les siens.

Rogue observa son regard vert voilé de désir, ses pommettes roses, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par leurs baisers ainsi que ses cheveux en bataille et la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau blanche avant d'esquisser un léger sourire et de repartir à l'assaut de sa petite bouche si exquise.

Violet commença à déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama de ses doigts tremblants tandis qu'il s'était mis à déplacer ses grandes mains qui se trouvaient jusqu'alors sur son dos. Il descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caressa ses fesses, passa sur ses cuisses puis remonta doucement vers son ventre en sentant son désir s'accroître de plus en plus.

Appréciant le contact des mains de la Gryffondor sur la peau désormais nue de son buste, il délaissa un peu ses lèvres sucrées afin d'embrasser sa nuque et sa gorge tout en enfouissant ses mains sous son t-shirt gris pour effleurer sa peau douce et veloutée. Il sentit son ventre se contracter légèrement sous ses doigts et la chair de poule recouvrir son épiderme en réaction à son toucher avant de lentement remonter ses mains vers le haut de son corps.

Il caressa doucement son ventre, ses hanches, ses côtes et son dos puis il souligna délicatement la courbe d'un sein avant de l'empaumer et de le palper légèrement en passant son pouce sur son téton érigé. Ce geste arracha un soupir à la rouge et or, qui sursauta un peu, surprise par cette sensation.

Déroutée par ce qu'elle était en train d'éprouver dans son corps et désorientée par les caresses de Severus, dont elle pouvait désormais sentir la virilité se dresser contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Violet prit peur tout à coup et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

« Non… Arrête…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il directement en s'éloignant un peu d'elle pour l'examiner.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je… » répondit-elle en secouant la tête avant de laisser ses larmes déborder de ses paupières.

Rogue retira aussitôt ses mains de sous son t-shirt et la prit par la taille pour la reposer à côté de lui, inquiet de la voir pleurer subitement.

« Violet, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? interrogea-t-il alors, angoissé.

\- Rien… Tu n'as rien fait… C'est moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… déclara-t-elle sans oser poser ses yeux verts sur lui, honteuse de faire ainsi marche arrière.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai voulu aller trop vite, se reprocha-t-il alors après l'avoir rassurée.

\- Mais non, c'est moi qui… voulut-elle le contredire.

\- Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé », la coupa-t-il en se levant de son lit.

Il regagna ensuite la porte de la chambre et sortit pour la laisser seule et rejoindre sa propre chambre.

.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine dans l'intention de prendre son petit-déjeuner, Severus, qui était déjà debout depuis des heures, se leva de table et alla déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

« Bonjour. Severus, je voulais te dire que… déclara-t-elle en approchant de lui.

\- Je dois faire quelques courses aujourd'hui, la coupa-t-il directement. Je vais te conduire chez ton parrain pour qu'il te tienne compagnie. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop te retrouver seule.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Je dois aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes… C'est très mal fréquenté, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de t'exposer là-bas, expliqua-t-il brièvement en grimaçant.

\- Mais je…

\- Je vais te conduire chez lui. C'est mieux comme ça », décréta-t-il sans lui demander son avis.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête, de le suivre et de transplaner avec lui devant le 12, square Grimmaurd. Arrivé là, Severus la relâcha doucement, la laissa sur le seuil et retransplana aussitôt dans l'autre sens.

Pensant qu'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'elle, Violet fit de son mieux pour tenter de retenir ses larmes et de contenir sa douleur mais elle n'y parvint pas et, quand il lui ouvrit la porte, Sirius passa en un éclair du bonheur de découvrir sa filleule sur le pas de sa porte à l'inquiétude en remarquant aussitôt sa tristesse.

Il la fit entrer chez lui, la mena au salon et lui demanda après l'avoir fait asseoir sur le canapé :

« Violet, que se passe-t-il, trésor ?

\- C'est… C'est Severus… Il… répondit-elle de sa voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots.

\- Il quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Cette nuit… Il est venu… dans ma chambre… J'avais fait un cauchemar… expliqua-t-elle un peu. Puis… je l'ai embrassé… et ensuite…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? questionna-t-il de plus en plus paniqué en l'observant attentivement.

\- On a voulu… J'ai voulu… mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Il ne s'est pas arrêté ? Il t'a forcé à…

\- Non ! l'interrompit-elle vivement en secouant la tête. Je lui ai dit que… ça n'allait pas… que je ne me sentais pas bien… Il a tout de suite arrêté… et il m'a dit qu'il était… désolé…

\- Ouf ! Violet, ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! la gronda-t-il alors, soulagé.

\- Oui, mais maintenant il ne m'aime plus et il ne veut plus de moi ! s'écria-t-elle, le visage baigné de larmes.

\- C'est impossible, trésor. Je suis certain que tu te trompes complètement, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, sûr de lui.

\- Alors pourquoi il n'a pas voulu me parler ce matin ? Pourquoi il m'a conduite ici au lieu de m'emmener avec lui ?

\- Il m'a envoyé un mot ce matin pour me dire qu'il allait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est logique qu'il ne t'ait pas prise avec lui. Je lui aurais pété le nez moi-même si jamais il avait fait une telle connerie.

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu qu'on en discute et qu'on s'explique avant de partir comme ça ?

\- Violet, Severus n'est pas connu pour son sens de l'écoute et de la communication, la rassura-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Écoute, trésor, il était sûrement mal à l'aise pour ce qui s'était passé entre vous. Il a dû se dire qu'il avait merdé et que tu préférais sûrement être un peu seule, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Les rapports sociaux, ce n'est pas trop son truc non plus, ma belle, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

\- Non, je suis certaine qu'il ne m'aime plus et qu'il ne veut plus de moi… déclara-t-elle, abattue, en se rapprochant de lui pour poser sa tête sur son buste.

\- Impossible, ma puce, répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux. C'est le mec le plus constant dans ses sentiments du monde. Il a toujours aimé ta mère, même quand elle est partie avec James et même quand elle est morte, il t'a emportée avec lui pour prendre soin de toi.

\- Mouais… Il aimait ma mère mais pas moi… grommela-t-elle. Je ne fais pas le poids contre elle…

\- Oh, si, il t'aime ! Il t'aime encore plus qu'il ne l'a jamais aimée ! affirma-t-il aussitôt. S'il existait un mot plus fort pour exprimer ce qu'il éprouve pour toi, il faudrait utiliser ce terme-là.

\- Parrain, je…

\- Écoute, Violet, je sais ce que je dis ! l'interrompit-il fermement. Je n'aime pas Severus, alors ce que je te dis est absolument objectif. Ce n'est pas le genre de gars qui t'abandonne du jour au lendemain parce que tu as refusé de coucher avec lui. Ce sont des broutilles pour lui, ça ne compte pas. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est toi, le reste n'est qu'accessoire. »

La jeune fille se tut quelques instants, le temps d'emmagasiner ce que Sirius lui avait dit puis elle releva son visage vers lui en souriant légèrement et déclara :

« Je ne me serais jamais imaginée qu'un jour tu le défendrais comme ça…

\- Oui, bon, ça va ! Maintenant, passons à autre chose, si tu veux bien, parce que t'imaginer prête à faire l'amour avec Servilus, crois-le ou non, c'est pas mon truc favori ! » s'exclama-t-il en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils bruns.

Violet se mit à rire, ragaillardie par les paroles de son parrain, puis ils changèrent de sujet avant de se rendre la cuisine pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou!_

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires et votre présence! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

_Avant-dernier chapitre, les ami(e)s :-D_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Un peu avant quatre heures, Sirius et Violet, qui disputaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier sur la grande table de la cuisine, virent Severus arriver, les mains dans le dos.

« Ah, te v'là, toi ! s'exclama l'Animagus après l'avoir regardé des pieds à la tête.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu étais impatient de me voir ? rétorqua-t-il, ironique.

\- Absolument pas, je me passe bien de voir ta sale tête… marmonna Black.

\- Parrain… protesta Violet en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Il aime ça, le bougre ! riposta-t-il, moqueur. Tu savais qu'il n'avait pas voulu te lâcher, quand on vous a retrouvé dans cette cave, avant que je ne l'aie insulté ? lui apprit-il ensuite.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda la jeune fille, à la fois surprise et amusée.

\- Il m'avait parlé bien trop gentiment et avec trop de sollicitude, répondit Rogue. Ce n'était pas normal. J'avais peur que ce ne soit un piège, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Totalement paranoïaque… souffla Sirius en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

\- Si tu avais passé près de trois semaines dans les geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres à craindre pour la vie de Violet, toi aussi, tu aurais été paranoïaque, répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

\- Hé ! On ne se dispute pas », intervint alors la Gryffondor pour mettre le holà en voyant son parrain prêt à riposter une nouvelle fois.

Severus soupira bruyamment et Sirius détourna la tête en haussant les épaules puis la jeune fille demanda, intriguée, en fronçant ses sourcils noirs :

« Severus, pourquoi tu gardes tes mains dans ton dos et qu'est-ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant ? Tu as pris du temps… J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas me rechercher, avoua-t-elle.

\- Black, si tu permets… déclara l'homme en noir, désirant qu'il les laisse seuls tous les deux.

\- Non, je ne permets pas. Je suis chez moi, Rogue. Fais ce que tu veux mais, moi, je reste, décréta-t-il en posant ses pieds sur la table.

\- Bon, très bien, approuva-t-il, irrité, avant de sortir un joli bouquet de roses blanches et rouges de derrière son dos et de le tendre à Violet.

\- C'est… pour moi ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée, en tendant ses mains vers les fleurs.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas pour moi… intervint Sirius avant de faire un sourire moqueur, ses mains disposées derrière sa nuque, se balançant sur deux pieds de sa chaise.

\- Non mais tu vas la fermer ? s'exclama Rogue, les joues légèrement rougies aussi bien de gêne que d'agacement en le fusillant du regard.

\- Allez, ça va, Severus. Je vous laisse », décréta-t-il finalement en se remettant correctement avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à sa filleule tout en lissant sa moustache entre son pouce et son index puis il sortit de la pièce avant de refermer la porte pour leur offrir un peu d'intimité.

« Merci, Severus », déclara Violet afin d'attirer son attention.

Rogue, qui avait fixé Black de son regard sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, reposa ses yeux sur la jeune fille et sourit légèrement, heureux de constater que son petit cadeau semblait lui plaire.

« De rien. Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette nuit… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ni t'obliger à quoi que ce soit… lui assura-t-il en grimaçant un peu.

\- Non, c'est moi… C'est moi qui ai commencé et puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… répondit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Peu importe qui a bien pu commencer, Violet. Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, pas prête ou si tu ne voulais tout simplement pas, tu as eu raison de me dire d'arrêter, affirma-t-il.

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas fâché pour ça ? interrogea-t-elle en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, inquiète.

\- Bien sûr que non, mon ange, répondit-il aussitôt. Tu croyais que je l'étais ? demanda-t-il ensuite, stupéfait.

\- Ben… Tu es très vite parti de ma chambre après ça et, ce matin, tu n'as pas voulu parler et tu m'as conduite ici… Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi… avoua-t-elle honnêtement en baissant le regard.

\- Violet, si je suis parti, c'est parce que je croyais que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour toi… Je pensais t'avoir fait peur et je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles que je reste, expliqua-t-il alors en venant s'asseoir sur une chaise à ses côtés. Pour ce matin, j'étais un peu préoccupé, je devais vraiment aller chercher des ingrédients dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour finir une potion que j'avais promise à Madame Pomfresh et je ne pouvais pas t'emmener, la rue n'est pas du tout sûre… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de te confier à Black, déclara-t-il ensuite. Quant au fait que je ne veuille plus de toi, rassure-toi, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mon ange », ajouta-t-il enfin en caressant sa joue du dos de la main.

Violet releva son visage vers lui lorsqu'il passa doucement ses doigts sous son menton, elle lui offrit un sourire étincelant en réponse au sien, rassurée par ses paroles, elle plongea ses grands yeux émeraude dans son regard noir et approcha de lui afin de venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rogue l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui en répondant à son baiser puis il se détacha légèrement d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Rentrons chez nous. »

_._

_Quelques semaines plus tard… _

Ce soir-là, alors que Severus avait reposé son livre sur sa table de chevet et qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière, il releva la tête vers la porte de sa chambre en l'entendant grincer avant de voir Violet se glisser à l'intérieur la pièce par l'entrebâillement.

Ses yeux noirs s'accrochèrent à son regard vert et il demanda gentiment :

« Que se passe-t-il, mon ange ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête avant d'approcher de lui, vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging gris et d'un top blanc. En fait, je… je me demandais si je pouvais dormir avec toi, déclara-t-elle en tortillant un peu ses mains, gênée.

\- Hum, rit-il brièvement. Bien sûr. Maintenant que tu peux officiellement, profites-en, conseilla-t-il, amusé, en soulevant sa couverture tout en l'observant avancer vers lui.

\- C'est vraiment juste pour dormir, affirma-t-elle encore en grimpant dans son lit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris et je t'assure que je ne vais pas te sauter dessus comme un sauvage pendant la nuit, Violet, répliqua-t-il, en remettant le drap sur elle. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, un peu peiné.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Alors tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi », dit-il en esquissant un sourire et en caressant doucement sa joue et ses cheveux noirs.

La jeune fille ferma les paupières, rassurée, profitant du doux contact de sa main sur son visage, puis elle les rouvrit pour demander, hésitante :

« Tu crois que…

\- Que quoi ? l'engagea-t-il à poursuivre en remarquant qu'elle s'était interrompue d'elle-même et en lui faisant relever son visage vers lui.

\- Tu crois qu'ils arrêteront bientôt de parler de nous ? » interrogea-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les siens, inquiète.

Severus l'observa tendrement dans les yeux en esquissant une légère moue.

Violet et lui avaient finalement décidé de révéler à leur entourage qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils avaient désormais la ferme intention de passer le reste de leur vie en tant qu'amants et époux et plus comme père et fille…

Leur couple n'avait évidemment pas plu à tout le monde et avait provoqué nombre de discussions houleuses, certains leur reprochant leur trop grande différence d'âge, d'autres le fait que le potionniste ait élevé la jeune fille comme s'il était son père pendant quinze ans et d'autres encore le fait que le premier amour de l'homme en noir n'était autre que la mère de Violet…

Madame Weasley avait, semble-t-il, été choquée à vie, ses garçons n'en étaient pas revenus eux non plus, ahuris par la nouvelle, et McGonagall avait pris un air pincé en leur lançant un regard en coin, comme pour les sonder, suspicieuse.

« Il fallait bien se douter que cela se passerait de cette façon, mon ange. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, à plusieurs reprises, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, se désola-t-il.

\- Non, puisque je t'aime ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Quelle importance ça peut bien avoir ? Qui sont-ils pour nous juger ? Nous sommes tous les deux adultes.

\- Oui, mais, moi, je le suis depuis bien plus longtemps que toi… répondit-il, fataliste. C'est en partie cela qui les dérange… En plus du fait que je t'aie élevée et que j'aie aimé ta mère… ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Toi aussi, tu crois que ce n'est pas bien ? Qu'on ne devrait pas être ensemble ? questionna-t-elle encore, songeuse.

\- Je l'ai longtemps pensé. Je me suis traité de tous les noms quand je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. J'ai essayé de me raisonner par tous les moyens. J'ai tenté de contenir mes sentiments pour toi et de te pousser à vivre ta vie sans moi mais je n'y suis pas parvenu… avoua-t-il alors, honnête. C'était impossible… ajouta-t-il en baissant un peu la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en posant doucement sa main sur sa joue afin qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

\- C'est toi, lui apprit-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ses émeraudes.

\- Moi ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui, répondit-il en riant légèrement. Ça a toujours été toi, mon ange. Dès la première fois où j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse et te voir sourire. J'ai compris que je deviendrais qui tu voudrais, que je serais celui dont tu aurais le plus besoin : un père, un frère, un ami, n'importe qui, du moment que je pouvais être avec toi, t'aider et te protéger, expliqua-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue. Je t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines même pas…

\- Oui, c'est ce que Sirius m'a dit… » répliqua-t-elle, un éclat de tendresse et d'espièglerie dansant au fond de ses iris verts, profondément touchée par ses paroles.

Rogue ferma les paupières en souriant un peu puis il les rouvrit quand il l'entendit déclarer :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

\- Je le sais, Violet, affirma-t-il en hochant lentement la tête.

\- On ne fait rien de mal alors, décréta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour poser sa tête contre son torse et en l'entourant de ses bras afin de se blottir contre lui.

\- Non, on ne fait rien de mal, approuva-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle et en posant une main sur sa tête.

\- Et si ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, tant pis, soupira-t-elle encore en fermant ses yeux.

\- Tu as raison, tant pis pour eux… » confirma-t-il avant de clore ses paupières à son tour puis de s'endormir doucement en tenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

.

À la fin de l'année scolaire, Violet s'était rendue à Poudlard pour présenter ses A.S.P.I.C. en compagnie des autres étudiants de septième année. Elle avait passé ses épreuves écrites puis orales parmi ses camarades de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, supportant leurs regards en biais et leurs murmures, tous étant désormais au courant de sa relation avec le professeur Rogue et ne se privant pas de colporter des ragots ni de les juger.

La jeune fille avait enduré les critiques et les insultes qu'ils lui lançaient sur son passage avec beaucoup de maturité et elle avait fait fi de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter sur son compte pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses examens et décrocher les meilleures notes possibles auprès des examinateurs extérieurs à Poudlard, qui étaient les seuls à évaluer les élèves pour éviter tout risque de favoritisme (heureusement pour elle).

Elle était sortie diplômée de la célèbre école de sorcellerie avec un Optimal pour moyenne générale et le titre de meilleure étudiante de leur année sur un pied d'égalité avec Hermione Granger. Les deux filles avaient obtenu les félicitations du jury externe et de leurs professeurs ainsi que plusieurs propositions pour poursuivre leurs études dans différents domaines ou pour commencer directement leur carrière au Ministère de la Magie.

Severus, quant à lui, avait remis sa lettre de démission au professeur Dumbledore sans le moindre regret, n'étant tout simplement pas fait pour le monde de l'enseignement et n'ayant pas du tout apprécié le fait que Violet et lui aient été critiqués de la sorte par les élèves, leurs parents ou les autres professeurs pour une affaire qui ne concernait finalement qu'eux deux et pas le reste du monde sorcier ou moldu.

« Que comptes-tu faire, mon ange ? demanda Rogue, de retour chez eux, en suspendant sa cape noire au porte-manteau, avant de tendre sa main vers celle de Violet.

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle honnêtement en lui donnant son vêtement et en faisant la moue.

\- Tu as reçu de belles propositions. Tu vas devoir y réfléchir sérieusement, déclara-t-il en l'observant attentivement de ses yeux noirs.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… approuva-t-elle, songeuse.

\- Mais ? interrogea l'homme en noir en haussant un sourcil et en prenant son petit menton dans sa main pour lui faire relever son visage vers lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait un _mais_.

\- Je ne veux pas rester dans un endroit où les gens ne feront que nous critiquer et nous pointer du doigt en chuchotant. Je les ai suffisamment supportés et j'ai été assez patiente, je trouve. Nous n'avons de comptes à rendre à personne et nous n'avons pas à endurer ça toute notre vie.

\- Tu as raison mais que proposes-tu alors ? demanda-t-il, curieux de voir jusqu'où ses réflexions l'avaient menées.

\- Je voudrais qu'on parte, affirma-t-elle, résolue, en plantant ses yeux émeraude dans les siens. Qu'on aille dans un pays où personne ne nous connait et qu'on vive notre vie comme on l'entend.

\- Nous n'avons pas à fuir à cause de ces crétins. Tu ne seras pas triste de quitter l'Angleterre, Black et tes amis ? s'assura-t-il alors.

\- Nous ne fuyons pas, nous préservons notre tranquillité. L'Angleterre n'est pas mon pays, j'ai passé bien plus d'années en France, et puis, du moment que je suis avec toi, je me fiche de tout le reste, répondit-elle en approchant de lui avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Pour ce qui est de parrain et des gens qui tiennent vraiment à nous, ils viendront nous rendre visite peu importe où on sera, ajouta-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

\- Et toutes ces propositions d'emploi et d'études ? demanda-t-il encore en la serrant contre lui.

\- On peut faire ce que l'on veut et où on le veut. Pas besoin de rester ici pour ça, déclara-t-elle sagement en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? interrogea-t-il une nouvelle fois en caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Sûre et certaine, affirma-t-elle encore en hochant la tête avant de se hausser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l'embrasser. Et toi ? Tu veux bien partir ou tu préfères rester chez toi, dans la maison de ton enfance ?

\- J'irai où tu iras et je ferai ce que tu voudras, mon amour. Chez moi, ça a toujours été là où tu te trouvais, Violet… »

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

_A la prochaine!_

_Bisous ;-)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou!  
_

_Dernier chapitre de cette histoire mes ami(e)s! Et oui, déjà…^^_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements et votre suivi! Ca m'a fait très plaisir de discuter des chapitres avec vous et j'espère pouvoir encore le faire à l'avenir sur d'autres histoires ;-)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Violet et Severus s'étaient finalement mis d'accord, après de nombreuses et longues discussions au sujet de leur départ, pour s'installer au Canada, un pays où ils pouvaient à la fois parler l'anglais et le français et où une communauté de sorciers très sympathiques les avaient chaleureusement accueillis dès leur arrivée tout en respectant bien leur indépendance.

Évidemment, tout le monde, y compris les sorcières et sorciers canadiens, avait entendu parler de l'histoire désormais célèbre de Violet Potter, la fille qui a survécu, et de son sauveur Severus Rogue mais personne ne les embêtait jamais à cause de leur notoriété et ils pouvaient vivre leur vie tranquillement, exactement comme ils l'entendaient.

Ils avaient acheté un petit chalet situé à l'écart du village sorcier de Plimybutton et la jeune fille avait décidé d'entamer des études de médicomagie à l'Université Magique de Toronto (UMT) en septembre prochain.

En attendant, Violet avait fêté ses dix-huit ans en compagnie de Severus et de Sirius, qui était venu tout spécialement pour l'occasion et avait passé une semaine chez eux afin de visiter le pays et de passer un peu de temps avec sa filleule adorée. Remus et Tonks avaient également assisté à son anniversaire tout comme Ron, Ginny, Fred, George et Charlie, qui avaient bravé les avertissements de leur mère, qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la relation de Violet et de Severus, étant tous majeurs désormais et faisant ce qui leur plaisait.

La Gryffondor avait été heureuse de les retrouver et soulagée de constater que, malgré tout, elle et Severus avaient tout de même des amis sur qui ils pouvaient compter, qui évitaient de les juger et qui étaient là pour les soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.

.

Quelques jours avant son entrée à l'UMT, Violet ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et elle ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans le grand lit qu'elle partageait avec Severus.

« Violet, que se passe-t-il, mon ange ? Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dormir ? » demanda finalement l'homme étendu auprès d'elle d'une voix pleine de sollicitude après l'avoir senti se tourner une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir en se mettant sur le dos et en sortant ses bras des couvertures puis elle répondit, dépitée :

« Je n'en sais rien… Je n'y parviens pas, c'est tout…

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, inquiet, et en se plaçant sur le flanc pour mieux l'observer.

\- Si, je me sens bien, ça va, répliqua-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

\- Tu veux une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves ? proposa-t-il gentiment après avoir ôté la main qu'il avait posée sur son front pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas de fièvre.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle aussi sec, un peu agacée. Je vais descendre dans le salon, décréta-t-elle en se redressant et en enlevant la couverture. Je t'empêche de dormir.

\- Violet, reste ici et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas », exigea-t-il fermement en se redressant à son tour et en la retenant par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir, ayant parfaitement entendu la nuance d'irritation dans sa voix.

La rouge et or s'interrompit dans son mouvement, elle se laissa retomber contre le montant du lit, remit la couverture sur ses jambes nues et soupira une nouvelle fois en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Explique-moi ce qui se passe », ordonna-t-il alors, en l'examinant attentivement de ses yeux noirs.

Violet détourna un peu son regard pour le poser sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt qui entourait leur chalet sans desserrer les dents, ce qui poussa Severus à froncer encore plus ses sourcils et à la questionner :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ou qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait ? Comment puis-je t'aider ? Violet, réponds-moi maintenant, ajouta-t-il en prenant son menton en main pour l'obliger à le regarder, de plus en plus angoissé par son silence.

\- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme une petite fille ! rétorqua-t-elle alors, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quoi ? demanda Rogue, abasourdi par sa réponse, en la relâchant.

\- J'ai dix-huit ans ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Je suis une femme ! s'exclama-t-elle, les joues échauffées par la colère, ses yeux verts étincelant de perles salées.

\- Je sais que tu as dix-huit ans et je vois bien que tu es une femme. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais, répondit-il calmement avant de détailler son corps de son regard charbon.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Parce que, franchement, on ne dirait pas !

\- Comment ça ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux une potion ? Tu ne fais pas de fièvre ?_ déclara-t-elle en imitant sa voix. Tu veux tout le temps m'aider, comme si je n'étais pas capable de me débrouiller toute seule !

\- Oui, je veux t'aider, je veux que tu te sentes bien, je veux que tu sois heureuse et je m'inquiète pour toi et pour ta santé. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu dois penser que je te considère comme une petite fille. Je me suis toujours préoccupé de toi et je le ferai toujours, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je te considère comme une fillette ou comme une femme.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien essayé ? lui reprocha-t-elle en plongeant soudain ses émeraudes dans ses onyx.

_\- Jamais rien essayé_ ? répéta-t-il, peu sûr de lui. Tu veux dire…

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je veux dire, Severus ! l'interrompit-elle, ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de désapprobation.

\- Tu me reproches de ne jamais avoir tenté… une approche ? interrogea-t-il encore pour être certain de bien comprendre ce qu'elle ne faisait que sous-entendre.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je ne te plais pas ? Tu as changé d'avis ? questionna-t-elle douloureusement.

\- Bien sûr que non, Violet, répondit-il aussitôt. Comment peux-tu te mettre en tête des idées pareilles ?

\- Ben, je ne sais pas… Je… balbutia-t-elle avant de souffler un peu puis de se reprendre. Moi, j'ai déjà fait plusieurs pas vers toi. J'ai essayé de t'embrasser et je t'ai dit que je voulais… faire l'amour avec toi mais c'était quand tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble. Puis après j'ai encore essayé une fois, quand on est allé vivre dans ta maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur…

\- Et tu as fini en pleurs, la coupa-t-il alors. La fois d'avant, c'était après le mariage de Bill et Fleur et tu étais saoule… lui fit-il justement remarquer.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Violet, je… je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je voulais te laisser aller à ton rythme. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien fait, expliqua-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres afin qu'elle le laisse s'exprimer. Si tu savais les efforts que je fais pour me contenir… lui avoua-t-il ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? » demanda-t-elle alors, incertaine, après avoir doucement bougé de ses lèvres son doigt qui était toujours posé dessus.

Severus l'observa un instant dans les yeux en silence, en grimaçant légèrement, ne sachant pas comment il pouvait lui dire cela sans risquer qu'elle interprète mal les choses, puis, finalement, il déclara, hésitant :

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu me prennes pour… un déséquilibré ou…

\- Je sais que tu n'es rien de tout ça, Severus, et je ne te jugerai pas. Rassure-toi, affirma-t-elle, désireuse de connaître la suite.

\- Bon… Très bien… soupira-t-il en fermant les paupières un court instant avant de les rouvrir. Je t'aime et j'éprouve du désir pour toi depuis longtemps déjà, Violet. Depuis que tu as quatorze ans, environ. Je m'en suis aperçu quand ce Bastien a commencé à te tourner autour… À ce moment-là, je me suis rendu compte que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, ce n'était pas de l'amour paternel. C'était bien plus violent, plus possessif et ça faisait plus mal que ça. Je ne supportais pas de le voir venir te chercher pour passer du temps avec toi, de le voir te regarder comme s'il te déshabillait mentalement. Je devenais presque fou en imaginant qu'il était peut-être en train de te toucher ou de t'embrasser sans que je ne le sache… » lui avoua-t-il alors, embarrassé par les confidences qu'il était en train de lui faire mais néanmoins résolu à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Violet ne disait rien, troublée, souhaitant entendre tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire et ne voulant surtout pas l'interrompre alors qu'il se confiait totalement à elle pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu t'embrasser, te serrer plus fort dans mes bras, savoir qu'elle était le goût de ta langue, sentir la douceur de ta peau sous mes doigts ou connaître le bonheur et le plaisir de prendre possession de tout ton corps et d'entendre tes soupirs et mon prénom murmuré ou crié par ta bouche… »

La jeune fille rougit à ses paroles et elle l'écouta encore poursuivre :

« Mais tu as raison, je n'ai rien fait… Je n'ai rien fait parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que je ne voulais surtout pas t'effrayer, te brusquer ou risquer de te perdre à tout jamais… Alors j'ai préféré attendre. Attendre que tu viennes vers moi de toi-même. Attendre de savoir si tu étais prête. Je me moquais bien d'attendre un an, deux ans, cinq ans ou dix ans, parce que tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Toi et uniquement toi, Violet. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et jamais je n'aurais supporté de te perdre, ma chérie. Alors, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, si je t'ai blessée ou déçue. »

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux, il ne lui avait rien caché de ce qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières années et il avait fini en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en guettant sa réaction sur son visage aux traits si doux, terriblement angoissé par son silence.

Puis distinguant qu'un tendre sourire venait peu à peu étirer ses lèvres roses et rebondies tandis qu'une larme solitaire roulait doucement sur sa joue, il approcha d'elle, essuya doucement la perle salée à l'aide de son pouce et, après avoir plongé ses onyx dans son regard vert, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Violet répondit aussitôt à son baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en se collant contre lui, trop heureuse d'avoir entendu tout ce qu'il venait de lui confier, et elle se retrouva bientôt dans ses bras, à califourchon sur lui, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui et caressait son dos de ses grandes mains en continuant de l'embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle, la jeune femme posant son front contre celui du potionniste, et Rogue en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime, Violet.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Severus », répondit-elle aussitôt en hochant légèrement la tête.

L'homme en noir déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres closes puis il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt blanc et le fit lentement remonter vers le haut en effleurant son ventre, ses flancs et ses seins au passage.

Violet, dont le corps se couvrait de chair de poule sous ses doigts, ferma les paupières, leva les bras et le laissa la débarrasser de ce vêtement qui finit sa course par terre, à côté de leur lit. Elle rouvrit ensuite ses yeux verts pour les plonger dans les siens et entreprit de le débarrasser de sa chemise de pyjama, tandis qu'il s'était remis à l'embrasser et à caresser le haut de son corps. La Gryffondor parvint assez rapidement à déboutonner sa chemise noire et la fit glisser de ses épaules avant de venir l'embrasser dans le cou et de parcourir doucement son torse marqué de cicatrices de ses fines mains.

Quand elle se redressa légèrement en offrant à sa vue sa poitrine nue, Severus posa ses fines lèvres sur sa nuque et descendit peu à peu vers ses seins en laissant une ligne de baisers sur sa peau blanche puis, arrivé à son mamelon gauche, il l'embrassa doucement avant d'humidifier son téton de la pointe de sa langue et de le prendre en bouche pour jouer avec.

Violet gémit de plaisir en sentant les délicieuses sensations qu'il parvenait à procurer à tout son corps par ses caresses et ses baisers et elle le laissa s'attaquer à son jumeau droit de la même façon, alors qu'elle tenait ses cheveux noirs entre ses doigts et sentait désormais clairement sa virilité se dresser contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Contrairement à la fois précédente, elle ne prit pas peur et elle tenta même d'augmenter son désir en roulant des hanches contre lui et en se penchant afin de s'offrir encore plus à lui. Un son rauque s'échappa des lèvres du maître des potions à cet instant et il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, à la fois surpris et ravi de son geste.

D'un subtil mouvement du bassin, Rogue se redressa un peu, inversa leurs positions et recoucha doucement Violet sur le matelas, avant de la surplomber et de mettre ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête auréolée de ses longs cheveux noirs, son regard sombre plongé dans ses émeraudes brillant de mille feux. La jeune femme sourit, amusée, et elle l'accueillit bien volontiers en entourant une nouvelle fois sa nuque de ses bras blancs lorsqu'il se pencha encore vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Severus faisait voyager ses mains sur son corps doux et chaud, effleurant sa peau nue de la pulpe de ses doigts, sentant la chair de poule couvrir son épiderme, écoutant les soupirs qu'elle émettait et appréciant les caresses et les baisers qu'elle lui rendait.

Bientôt, il revint à ce short en coton jaune clair, sur lequel il était brièvement passé et qu'il avait ignoré plusieurs fois mais qui couvrait toujours une partie essentielle du corps de la jeune femme. Il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique et le fit lentement descendre vers le bas pour la débarrasser du dernier rempart de tissu qui lui restait avant de relever son regard sombre vers elle. Violet rougit fugacement maintenant qu'elle était totalement exposée à sa vue sans rien pour la couvrir et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, quelque peu gênée, avant de plonger ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.

« Tu es belle, mon amour. Ne sois pas embarrassée, la rassura alors Rogue en esquissant un sourire et en caressant tendrement son visage.

\- Merci », répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, soulagée, et en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut avec patience, tendresse et affection qu'ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre pour la toute première fois et ce fut comme cela qu'ils franchirent ensuite toutes les étapes de leur vie commune, les épreuves et les bonheurs qu'ils rencontrèrent sur leur route.

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre et cette histoire en général vous ont plu!_

_Encore merci d'avoir lu, commenté et apprécié cette histoire!_

_A la prochaine pour d'autres aventures!^^_

_Bisous ;-)_


End file.
